


Being the perfect omega

by jhengchie



Series: Kingdoms and Empires [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Top Mark, cousins jackson and jooheon, prince AU, royal family, slight angst, top jooheon, twins Mark and minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Markson (Mark/Jackson) and Joohyuk (Jooheon/ Minhyuk)OmegaverseJackson was believed to be an alpha growing up but when he presented as an omega, his world turned upside down.





	1. Finding one's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this plot has been quite out there but I really wanted to pursue it. I’ve always loved top!Mark so this will be just that. And I love Jackson x jooheon and Minhyuk x Mark that I just had to add them as relatives of sorts. This will be all JooHyuk at the beginning so be patient as I develop Markson and all other ships I intedned to add in there (maybe subtly or not).

Territories are often marked with Kingdoms that had long been at war for the past centuries but that came to an end when the power hungry fools realized that disputes over lands would be worthless if they have no one to rule over. So a treaty was held and all participating kingdoms signed and pledged to be allies of each other.

 

Such was the case for X-clan and Ahgase; two kingdoms of great power and wealth that every other kingdoms wanted to marry into.

 

The X-clan is a group of skilled farmers and fishermen, their land was blessed with fields of harvests and waters brimming with life. They were known to be guided by the powerful dragon, a deity that had brought their kingdom power but also reminded them to be humble. The kingdom is currently ruled by the alpha King Henry with his omega consort, Ryeowook and their son, the crowned prince,  Jooheon. The King has a twin brother, alpha Jinki who is married to an omega named Jonghyun and has a son named Jackson.

 

Growing up, Jackson was thought to be the alpha between the cousins so the training for the slightly older prince was strict. Jooheon, even though was the legal heir to the throne knew that he’ll be presenting as an omega such that his training wasn’t really that tough compared to his cousin. The cousins were really good friends so it did not bother them the slightest, that Jackson was bumped up in the line for the throne.

 

Jackson became a skilled swordsman, growing up he tend to be the best out there, even  beating out the  protégé  Hyunwoo who was being groomed to be the prince’s right hand general in the near future. But all that changed when he presented as an omega on his sixteenth birthday and a few months after, Jooheon presented as an alpha.

 

The Kingdom shifted gears, grooming Jooheon now that he was supposed to take over the crown and Jackson was immediately groomed to be an omega, an object to be traded off to other kingdoms for alliances.

 

Jooheon frowned looking at his cousin’s face because he knew that despite the smile Jackson was projecting, the pain of limitation and disappointment was hurting the omega.

 

 

The Kingdom of Ahgase was thought of blessed by a legendary phoenix whose flames kept the land fertile and filled with riches. They were known as craftsmen and blacksmiths, the place littered with glittering jewelry and ornaments.

 

The Kingdom is reigned by a strong alpha named Yunho with his consort, omega Jaejoong. The beauty of the consort was known across the nations and that when two princes were born, they were not surprised with how the twins looked. Mark and Minhyuk were raised as equal, whoever shall present as the alpha would be ready any case fate would lead them. Mark was favored as the alpha, his mind a majestic strategist that often led him and his best friend Jinyoung into trouble when they try going on escapades. Minhyuk as a social butterfly and people flocked to see him and admire his beauty, Minhyuk thrived in compliments and he offered his wide smile in return.

 

Mark was caught in trouble once, even injuring his other friend Jaebum when they tried to yet again escape their lessons, and it was just luck that Jaebum had the agility or else mark would be dead right now. And such case led the council to enforce and ultimatum, and Mark learned to be an alpha and prince for his kingdom.

 

Mark was brilliant but he kept to himself so much that when he presented as an alpha, he felt that his world would cease to have color. Minhyuk, on the other hand, presented as an omega and that led to numerous suitors and marriage proposals, but being raised equal to an alpha, he declined and rejected every offer brought by superficial interest in him.

 

 

Until an unexpected visitor knocked on their palace gates.

 

“Henry.” Yunho greeted his old friend and the younger king shook his hand and introduced his entourage. The X-clan royal family was visiting the capital of the empire for the empress’ birthday party when an unexpected storm halted their way, making them seek refuge to their neighboring country.

 

“let’s get you settled then and we will all leave for the ball.” Yunho said and Henry was delighted to be received well.

 

“Thank you hyung.” Henry bowed but Yunho shook it off and led them to a guest wing.

 

The dinner that was served was grand as 2 royal families gathered to eat. Yunho introduced his sons proudly and the two bowed respectfully.  Likewise, Henry introduced his son and his nephew along with other members of his entourage including his consort mate.

 

“They are not yet mated?” Henry asked and Yunho nodded.

 

“Stubborn kids I have.” Yunho sighed.

 

“We don’t want to force them into a loveless marriage.” Jaejoong supplied.

 

“I whole heartedly agree.” Ryeowook added and turned to his son who was fidgeting on his seat. “Something the matter?” He asked his son who shook his head.

 

“Must be the weather, I just feel a little off.” Jooheon replied just as the first course was served.

 

“You are pretty cute.” The comment broke the silence at the dinner table and everyone looked at the person who spoke. Minhyuk was looking at Jooheon smiling like the bright sun.

 

“Excuse me?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk smiled wider.

 

“I can’t help but notice how you’re not enamored by my beauty.” The omega remarked and it made Jooheon laugh.

 

“With all due respect, you are really pretty your highness, but I am not one for flirting.” Jooheon replied making Jackson choke.

 

“You sound pathetic.” Jackson remarked.

 

“I do know how to act like a prince.” Jooheon reminded his cousin.

 

“Touche.” Jackson replied.

 

“You are interesting Prince Jooheon.” Minhyuk said and returned to his food.

 

“Well are there any marriage proposals that you are considering?” Henry inquired making Yunho laugh.

 

“I am most certain that there is a long list of interested parties.” He winked and Henry laughed as well.

 

 

“You did not just flirt with an alpha.” Mark hissed-whispered to his brother who just grinned at him.

 

“What if I did just that?” Minhyuk asked and gave a subtle wink towards the other prince.

 

After dinner, the kings retreated to the study to discuss things but really it must probably be a marriage proposal. The princes found themselves in a training room, and watched two skilled soldiers fight almost at par with each other. The two noticed the presence of the royals and soon bowed at them but Minhyuk was already gawking at the X-clan soldier.

 

“With all due respect, I am already mated.” Hyunwoo, Jooheon’s guard, replied making the omega prince pout.

 

“Really?” Jaebum, Mark’s royal guard, asked and Hyunwoo nodded. “Congratulations is in order then.” Jaebum laughed and then gestured for another man to come to him. “This is Jinyoung, we are to mate next month.” Jaebum announced and Hyunwoo smiled and shook the omega’s hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. If my omega isn’t pregnant he would have joined me.” Hyunwoo said.

 

“Okay, you two looked a bit too friendly.” Minhyuk pointed out and the guards excused their behavior.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung, is Jaebum hyung good?” Jooheon asked and Hyunwoo nodded. “Can I duel with him?” Jooheon asked again and Hyunwoo looked at Jaebum who nodded.

 

“Why not duel with me?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon looked at him with wide eyes (as wide as his tuny eyes could go). “I was trained equal to my brother you know.” Minhyuk huffed.

 

“Oh I’m sorry if my behavior insulted you.” Jooheon said. “I was trained to be an omega so really I guess this match up is fair eough.” Jooheon said with a grin and Hyunwoo handed him the sword.

 

“Well, I would say perfect match but we’ll see.” Minhyuk winked just as Jaebum handed him his sword.

 

Jackson walked towards Joohoen and fixed the princes clothes and grip on the sword before giving him a pep talk while Mark just gave Minhyuk a strategy in mind. The two princes then stepped aside, joined by their royal guards and Jinyoung and allowed the two princes to duel.

 

Jooheon was not bad but Minhyuk wasn’t either. They are actually skilled and could deliver lethal blows in a real life setting. Clashing swords and heavy breathing filled the room as the two dueled but finally it ended when Jooheon laughed loudly and turned to Minhyuk with a hand outstretched. Minhyuk was surprised but he took the offered hand to shake. Jooheon then maneuvered his hand so he could grip Minhyuk’s hand differently and allowed him to kiss the omega’s hand.

 

“You are actually beautiful when you fight seriously. I am impressed by both your skill and your seriousness.” Jooheon said making Minhyuk blush.

 

 

“It seems that you are not skin deep my prince.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“ I would have to inform you that I have a fair amount of proposals to consider as well but none had gotten my attention like you did. An omega unlike other,  I would love to pursue you your highness.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk gave him a bright and wide smile.

 

“Well, the honor is mine to be pursued by such prince.” Minhyuk replied.

 

Hyunwoo and Jaebum looked happy to see the development, even Jinyoung, who had been Minhyuk and Mark’s friend for so long, was happy to see Minhyuk meet an alpha who would treat him as an equal and not as an ornament or trophy. But Jackson and Mark wasn’t getting the vibe.

 

The morning that followed was a little serious as Henry officially handed their  marriage proposal, the sum of dowry and the clauses for the alliance. Yunho took it and handed it to his advisor to check but the smile on his face was saying something in the lines of finality.

 

“Well, I am currently your suiter then?” Jooheon asked Mihyuk who nodded. “If it is not much trouble, would you be my date to the ball?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk tried not to scream loudly which is unbecoming for a prince.

 

 

“If you accept that offer then it would give a connotation that you are willing to be his mate.” Mark said coldly.

 

“I started flirting haven’t I? So yes.” Minhyuk beamed at Jooheon who laughed and took Minhyuk’s hand and led him out to the garden to spend some time together.

 

“Love sick.” Jackson muttered then went back to his room to prepare for their departure.

 

The ball was extravagant, Emperor Hangeng was all out for his Empress, omega consort Heechul, and the diva of the party was really enjoying it. Towards the end, the Emperor announced that their second born and alpha Junhui would be mated to an omega son of a scholar which surprised everyone, an emperor’s son should at least mate with a prince. But Heechul was not for the status when Wonwoo had captured his son’s heart unlike other, so be it, they can judge all they want. (apparently his older omega son Jeonghan was mated to the fleet general’s son who is in training to take his father’s position when the former retires).

 

After the ball and everyone has returned to their respective kingdoms, Yunho met with his sons and discussed the marriage proposals. Minhyuk was beaming with excitement and Yunho knew why, his son was smitten over Jooheon and he could understand him, and Jooheon’s background is excellent to boot. Minhyuk explained why Jooheon was perfect and Yunho clearly agreed, an alpha that would treat his son as an equal, even fighting him in a duel. Jooheon looked beyond Minhyuk’s superficial beauty and got to know him for who he is.

 

Mark wasn’t keen on sealing his fate yet so Yunho nodded and took that into account as he kept the proposals for Mark and focused on sending their official response to X-clan’s proposal and a news bulletin for the other suitors.

 

Minhyuk was beyond ecstatic to mate with Jooheon, the alpha was really cute and has a big heart. Jooheon was like a giant teddy bear that Minhyuk would love to cuddle with for the end of time.

 

When Henry called his son to the office and handed him the official letter from the kingdom of Ahgase, Jooheon was all smiles, his dimples showing and his eyes a thin line, much like his father was. They were really happy about the news, Minhyuk is a good catch plus the alliance between the kingdoms will be fortified. Jooheon immediately ran to his cousin who was in his omega skills training, the senior omega was not happy with the intrusion but seeing that the prince had good news to tell, he allowed the prince to be excited and reveal the impending mating.

 

Jackson was happy for his cousin, because really, Minhyuk was a good soul. He had a chance to talk to him and was really surprised how much they were alike personality wise, and having such figure inspire and make Jooheon happy is all Jackson could wish for his cousin.

 

“You are okay with it right?” Jooheon asked with concern and Jackson sighed.

 

“Minhyuk-ssi is a good person, his brother just intimidates me, and he is a little snob.” Jackson pointed out and Jooheon nodded.

 

“Oh, Songseang-nim.” Jooheon turned to the senior omega. “When I met Minhyuk-ssi, I was, I felt a little bothered.” He said and the omega raised a brow.

 

“Please elaborate.” The omega said and Jooheon nodded.

 

“There was a storm so the atmosphere was cold, but I felt like I’m having a fever.” Jooheon retold and the omega smiled at him.

 

“It is normal your highness, you just felt the first signs of your rut. The omega you met is most definitely your mate, emotionally especially.” The omega answered and Jooheon smiled wide at that.

 

Ahgase Kingdom was preparing to receive their guests at the castle and Mark was extremely stressed about it. Aside from having his twin brother mated off, the council has been eager for him to mate as well due to the impending crowning he has to attend to in a few months.

 

Minhyuk was buzzing that his attendant and best friend Hyungwon was having a hard time grooming his charge. He sighed as he brushed the prince’s hair. “Are you that excited?” Hyungwon asked and Minhyuk grinned at him.

 

“Hyungwonnie, you won’t leave me right?” Minhyuk asked and Hyungwon laughed.

 

“Like I have a choice.” Hyungwon replied and Minhyuk hugged his friend.

 

Henry and his family arrived to formally seek the hand in marriage. Jooheon was nervous but when Minhyuk smiled at him and his heart bloomed, he knew that this was the right thing to do. X-clan presented their dowry, a chest full of jewels and gold and some produce from their country. Henry explained his love for laver and Ryeowook’s penchant for cooking the best seaweed soup. Yunho laughed at that and took a piece to taste, marveling at how delicious it was. He encouraged his sons to taste them as well and both enjoyed the laver, Mark more so than his brother.

 

“We don’t always eat it, but there’s a pantry full of it for my father.” Jooheon explained to Minhyuk.

 

‘Oh, well I guess I need to learn how to cook with it to impress his majesty.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“Wook Appa would probably love to teach you.” Jooheon remarked.

 

“oh,, can I bring my attendant with me?” Minhyuk asked, remembering his friend and Jooheon looked at the tall boy behind the prince and nodded.

 

“Actually, I brought Hoseok hyung today, he’ll be assigned as your royal guard. I hope he’ll get along well with your friend. I requested Hyunwoo hyung to be with his mate, Kihyun hyung’s pregnancy is a little difficult.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“Hyungwonnie, come meet hoseok-ssi.” Minhyuk gestured for his friend to come and the boy did as he was told. He smiled as he bowed at Hoseok and the guard did the same.

 

“I think they’ll do fine.” Jooheon winked at Minhyuk who then looked at the pair, Hoseok was grinning while Hyungwon was trying to hide his blushing face.

 

“oh wow.” Minhyuk laughed. “Oh Jackson!” Minhyuk addressed the omega that was standing just behind Jooheon and the omega beamed him a smile.

 

“Hello your highness.” Jackson replied.

 

“Are we back to this?” Minhyuk pouted and it made Jackson laugh.

 

“Sorry.” Jackson replied.

 

“How about a one on one then?” Minhyuk suggested but Jackson shook his head.

 

“I can’t today.” Jackson frowned and then leaned to Minhyuk to whisper. “We have our head council over and he’s adamant that I act as fitting omega.” Jackson whispered and it made Minhyuk frown.

 

“Damn old men.” Minhyuk cursed lightly but it went unheard by his mate.

 

“I know right.” Jooheon chuckled to make it less awkward. “Hey, Jaebum-hyung?” Jooheon waved the royal guard who bowed at them. “How was your mating?” Joohoen inquired and Jaebum flushed slightly.

 

“Give him a break; he’s well into his honeymoon.” Minhyuk smacked Jooheon’s arm.

 

“Oh, sorry, how insensitive of me.” Jooheon chuckled and they left the office to allow the old men handle all the legal matters.

 

Mark went to his room after bidding his goodbye, Jaebum followed the prince as it’s his official duty while another tall guard followed Minhyuk.

 

“Your guard?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk laughed.

 

‘No, he’s an apprentice of Jaebum.” Minhyuk informed him. “Yugyeom, say hello to my fiancé.” Minhyuk said and the guard bowed his greeting. “He’s training to be a royal guard for whoever Mark chooses to be his mate.” Minhyuk explained.

 

‘I see. I’m sure Hoseok hyung is capable enough.” Joooheon said and Minhyuk nodded, agreeing to it just because his best friend is being all talkative and sweet to the guard already.

 

The mating ceremony was to occur in three months, at the X-clan cathedral and Jackson was slated to be the best man. Such titles included being the one in charge of helping Minhyuk transition to the rules of X-clan.  He was to stay with Minhyuk for the whole duration of the preparation with Hoseok to be the prince’s guard, because Jackson is still a precious omega prince of X-clan.

 

Jooheon bid his goodbye to his fiancé and to his cousin a few days later and Jackson sighed at how his seemingly important task, it would be a little taxing for him to deal with the other prince but what can he do right now?

 

Minhyuk and Jackson took in lessons and reviewed old scripts together, while Hoseok and sometimes Yugyeom watched over them. Hyungwon would be there to attend to them but Minhyuk allowed him to talk to Hoseok anytime he was not needed.

 

Jackson raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk but the grin on the Ahgasean Prince revealed all intentions that he had. “Matchmaker!” Jackson whispered and Minhyuk just smiled wider to that.

 

Two weeks later, Bambam arrived at the kingdom with more materials to review and to attend to the  X-clan Prince, as Jackson was his charge. Hyungwon welcomed him inside the servants’ entrance and led him to Jackson who was reviewing the documents they had to go over today. When Bambam entered the room, Jackson smiled wide and hugged his retainer, he missed him that badly. Bambam returned the gesture and bowed at Hoseok who received him with a hug as well.

 

“King Henry sent in these wedding plans for you to discuss with the prince and his family. It is rather important that you settle it within the week as preparations will be on hold without it. We need to make sure that Ahgasean traditions are respected and honored on the mating ceremony as well.” Bambam explained and Jackon nodded.

 

 

“I see, let us meet the prince then.” Jackson smiled and led them to the prince’s study.

 

Minhyuk was seriously reviewing the traditions of X-clan, he did not want to embarrass his future husband with his mistakes. When the door opened and Jackson entered, he smiled at them and gestured for them to enter. He noticed the new face and Jackson introduced his retainer, Bambam bowed in respect.

 

“We bear wedding plans, shall we discuss this with your family? We need both X-clan and Ahgasean customs and traditions respected during the mating ceremony.” Jackson said and Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled at the mention of wedding plans.

 

“Of course, Hyungwon, set up a meeting with my fathers.” Minhyuk instructed his retainer and the said person hurriedly went his way. “I am so excited.” Minhyuk looked liked an excited puppy and that made him adorable, Jackson knew that Minhyuk was perfect for his cousin, and he was happy to be the one helping Minhyuk be a fitting omega for his cousin.

 

 

The meeting took place at the royal office, the plans laid out for everyone to check out and discuss. Yunho poured over the details, and he was already giving his ideas that Jackson was taking note off.

 

“Wouldn’t the colors clash?” Mark asked but Jackson shook his head.

 

“X-clan’s royal colors are red and blue while Ahgase’s colors are green and yellow, they are complimentary at least. The dominant colors can be Blue and Green, and accents of yellow and red will not make it clash.”  Jackson explained.

 

“I will be wearing a white robe right?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson nodded. You can add your kingdom’s color in a form of sash, trimmings or accessories, unless you have customary clothes to wear that we must know.” Jackson replied.

 

“We will be doing the design of the robe, I’ll make sure that my son is most fitting and beautiful for his mate.” Jaejoong reassured his son.

 

“We are most honored by it.” Jackson replied. “is there any customs that we need to include, a priest from your kingdom, documents or some sort of pre-requisite?” Jackson asked and Yunho nodded.

 

“We may need to include an officiator from our kingdom, our Cardinal should bless the couple as well.” Yunho replied.

 

“Co-celebrant will be honored.” Jackson noted.

 

“We will be presenting Jooheon with our emblem, as a sign of our omega in submission to yours, in return we must receive a sword with the kingdom’s jewel embedded n the hilt as a sign of your kingdom’s protection for our kingdom.” Yunho added.

 

“Well noted your majesty.” Jackson replied.

 

“As the crowned prince, Mark will be handing the ring for Minhyuk.” Jaejoong added and Jackson noted.

 

“If this is all, we could start for the preparations of  the wedding. Your accommodations will be settled and the time you are to travel to the X-clan. The wedding should be scheduled 2 weeks after the crowned prince’s birthday.” Jackson informed them.

 

“They are going to be attending our birthday right?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson smiled at him.

 

“Of course your majesty, they will attend your birthday next month.” Jackson smiled and then excused himself to send the  plans back to the X-clan.

 

Jackson asked for a messenger and the plans with his notes were handed in confidentiality. The messenger understood the importance of the document and hurriedly delivered it to the X-clan Kingdom.

 

 

Mark left the room slightly irritated, he felt like being looked down upon since the X-clan allowed a mere omega handle such important matter.  He entered his room and quickly took his weapon, a bow and arrow that had been built and strung for him by the greatest wielder of the Kingdom. He walked out to the courtyard and Jaebum, sensing his charge’s frustration, had already  prepared spare arrows and his targets.

 

Mark held the bow with ease and with focused determination, he let the arrow fly and hit the target right at the middle. Mark then raised another arrow and let it go, did it in three successions all in accuracy. Mark took a breath then turned to his guard who just smiled at him and nodded, he would allow Mark to release his anger on target practice rather than actual living creatures. Mark raised his bow a couple more times and released his anger along with the arrows. When Mark deemed that he was feeling okay, he handed the bow to Jaebum and returned to his room to take a shower.

 

Jackson’s room was overlooking the courtyard and when he noticed that someone was doing target practice. He moved closer to the balcony and watched how the person just shot three arrows straight into the bull’s eye with no difficulty. Jackson smiled realizing that it was the prince himself who was doing the shots and it amazed him how skilled the prince was with his bow and arrow, if only his personality was a little welcoming.

 

“I don’t get why he is allowed to do such important tasks when he is just an omega. Shouldn’t they need to send an alpha at the very least?” Mark’s voice was dripping with anger. Jaebum sighed and rubbed his temples, was it the 5th rant already?

 

“Jackson is clearly capable to handle such administrative stuff based from his training as a future king. He is the most trusted person by the king and queen  to habdle their son’s wedding and can understand Prince Minhyuk’s position as an omega as well.” Jaebum replied, knowing fully that no matter how hard he tried to defend Jackson, Mark will stubbornly ignore him.

 

“He is an omega! He should know his place! Omegas submit to alphas and that’s his fate! No wonder no one had ever tried to court him, he is stubborn and egoistic despite his status. He thinks highly of himself like he is an alpha when he is not. He would never find a mate! And hell I would alow my prents to submit one in my behalf, I don’t care if he had charmed them but he can’t fool me.” Mark screamed at his guard and stormed out of the room followed by Jaebum to keep an eye on the prince.

 

Unknowing to both off them Jackson was passing by when he heard the exchange. He felt his heart was being squeezed hard as Mark lashed out insults about him. He gasped for air as the pain coursed through his body. He started to run when he heard the footsteps coming out of the room and he hid inside an empty room that was nearby. He clenched his chest, it was throbbing in pain and his eyes shed tears, he wasn’t this emotional before but the words laced with venom were far too much to handle. Mark may be an alpha and a prince but he has no right to say those things about him, would he know the pain it causes?

 

 

Jackson did not attend dinner that night, claiming a sudden headache. Bambam brought him food and water, Jackson was grateful for his retainer. Hoseok also visited him and asked if he was feeling better, to which Jackson nodded and ate his dinner solemnly. Jackson looked at his guard and his retainer, they are his family away from home and he felt safe with them. He smiled knowing that these people understand him, they did not bother asking him what was wrong but just supported him to get better.

 

“Hoseok-hyung, what is the perfect omega for you?” Jackson suddenly asked and Hoseok smiled at his prince.

 

“There is no such thing as a perfect omega, my prince. You can’t force someone into your own will; if you find your mate, then both of you will sacrifice some things to meet in the middle.” Hoseok replied and Jackson smiled and nodded.

 

“Don’t be insecure my prince, your mate will accept you for who you are. If not then he is not your mate.” Hoseok reassured him and Jackson thanked him whole heartedly.

 

 

Minhyuk noticed the change in Jackson, he felt like Jackson was holding off or something but he did not question the attitude change as they worked on the incoming wedding, that is more important. September rolled in and the palace was busy with preparations for the twin princes’ birthday ball. Unlike other years, this year was the grandest for the King and Queen will officially introduce their son Minhyuk as Jooheon’s fiancé and they will formally  entertain proposals for their son Mark.

 

Jackson was caught in between so he had arranged schedules with Minhyuk as best as he could. He would often ran around the palace to help out but every time, he tried to avoid crossing paths with the alpha prince. Most often he was successful but there were times that they would cross paths in the hallway and he would stop and bow at the prince and his guard before continuing his way. Jaebum felt a little taken a back with the attitude; this was not the prince’s attitude that he remembered.

 

Jaebum wanted to talk to Jackson about this but never got the chance as Mark was becoming busy with commitments so he put that on hold until he saw Jackson walking by the garden with Jinyoung. Jaebum smiled seeing his mate happily chatting with a fellow omega and sharing stories about their planned pregnancy; seeing Jinyoung smile while with Jackson made Jaebum relieved that his mate was in good hands.

 

 

“I bet Kihyun hyung is so big already.” Jackson told the omega and Jinyoung was excited to meet the infamous Kihyun.

 

“Really?” Jonyoung was gushing with excitement, he wanted to meet a pregnant omega so he could ask tips for when he carries his own. “Is he doing well?” Jinyoung inquired.

 

“He was put on bed rest for his first and half of his second trimester but he’s a stubborn omega and he fights back. He’s all ell and the baby is really good as per doctors.” Jackson said.

 

“I really want to meet him.” Jinyoung pouted making Jackson laugh loudly.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be delighted to meet you, Hyunwoo hyung probably mentioned you and Jaebum hyung to him.” Jackson said with a smile.

 

 

But the smile fell into a thin line when they met Jaebum and Mark, both omegas bowing to acknowledge the prince. Mark just nodded and went his way but Jaebum pecked Jinyoung’ lips and saluted at Jackson before following the prince.

 

“Mark-hyung wasn’t that cold hearted before.” Jinyoung said making Jackson curious. “He had an adventurous heart and would go out into the fields and forest to search for adventure.” Jinyoung told Jackson.

 

“What changed?” Jackson dared to ask.

 

“It was a rainy night and we all went out to explore. We weren’t careful enough so Mark-hyung slipped off the cliff.Jaebum grbbed him on time but he lost his balance and he fell off, none of us was able to catch him. It was a bad memory, Jaebum almost didn’t make it and the council was furious. Mark-hyung was then forced to be a perfect omega, and just distanced himself from everyone; he rarely talked and developed an intimidating aura.” Jinyoung sadly ended his story.

 

“Ah, e must be bearing the guilt.” Jackson was sympathetic.

 

 “Well how about you, are you going to mate with someone soon?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson sighed.

 

“Not so many would like a strong headed omega like me.” Jackson confessed and Jinyoung frowned at that.

 

“Of course your true mate would love you.” Jinyoung responded, giving Jackson a warm hug.

 

 

\---

 

Jackson was happy to greet his parents as they arrived for the ball. Both jinki and Jonghyun enveloped their son in the tightest hug. Yunho and Jaejoong greeted them and allowed Bambam to lead them to the guest wing where they will reside for a while.

 

The birthday ball was full of splendor, with hopeful ladies and male omegas vying to be Mark’s mate. Mark was not the slightest happy with every potential partner presented to him, he saw fakeness in their eyes and greed on their painted lips. Mark wanted to get some fresh air, not really wanting to meet more fake people who want to get into his pants, so he stepped out into the garden to take a short stroll.

 

“Are you sure Jackson?” Jonghyun asked his son who nodded.

 

“Yes appa, I do not intend to submit my intention to marry the prince.” Jackson replied.

 

“You know that this could do good for our kingdom.” Jinki asked with concern.

 

“I understand father, but I want to be with my true mate, just like Jooheon and Minhyuk are.” Jackson replied and his parents nodded.

 

“Then we will inform Henry.” Jinki said and led both his husband and son back inside the palace.

 

Mark gritted his teeth, who was this omega to reject him? And besides, he was not even considering mating with such low class omega. Mark was seething with anger so he went to the court yard and grabbed the nearest bow. He then launched arrows in lighting speed and finally his anger has settled down, his head cool enough and a practiced smile graced his lips.

 

He returned to the party just as Jinyoung was looking for him, the King would be announcing his brother’s engagement at the toast. Mark schooled his expression and allowed Jinyoung to fix his clothes before he joined his twin brother on the platform where both their parents were handed a champagne glass.

 

“It is truly an honor to have all of you present here; my sons have just turned 21 and are at the prime of their age.” Yunho started. “And I am honored to present my son, Minhyuk as the fiancé of X-clan’s crowned prince, Prince Jooheon.” Yunho announced and everyone applauded as Minhyuk went up to his father while Jooheon walked towards the platform as well. “This may look like a political marriage, but Minhyuk had personally chosen his alpha mate.” Yunho looked at his son with pride as Jooheon took Minhyuk’s hand and kissed it. “And such  will be the case for our soon to be crowned prince, Mark will be selecting his mate soon. So to all available and interested parties, it is my son you need to impress.” Yunho said earning a round of laughter. “To our princes, Mark and Minhyuk.” Yunho then raised his glass and everyone copied him.

 

 

Mark found it irritating how so many wanted to get his attention, can’t they get the memo? Mark knew that they were all hopeful that they can bring down their walls but none was genuine enough for him, they were not good enough to be his mate. He was angry at his father, the announcement only heightened the hype around him and it was not on his favour. He wanted to talk to his father but Yunho was busy talking to Henry and Jinki of X-clan.

 

“Are you sure Jinki?” Yunho asked.

 

“Like you, I value my son’s opinion in mating. He had professed how he wanted to mate for love. I will honor that.” Jinki said and Henry supported his brother.

 

“Jackson is a nice kid and a fitting omega for Mark.” Jaejoong said with a hopeful tone.

 

“I think so too, but Jackson felt that he is lacking for your prince’s mate’s qualification, he is raised as an alpha and may clash with your son.” Henry pointed out.

 

“It can work out, we’ll never know.” Yunho tried to persuade the twins.

 

“I tried, believe me I tried, but Jackson’s interest does not lie here, and I would want my son to be happy at the least. He had blamed himself too much as a disappointment to our family.” Jinki said.

 

“He is definitely not.” Henry countered his brother but shared the sentiment. “So we do apologize that we can’t offer any proposals to you.” Henry bowed and Yunho shook his head.

 

“It is okay, we would want Jackson to be happy as well.” Yunho said back.

 

Mark couldn’t believe his ears, the nerve of the omega to reject him, even disrespecting the King.  Mark would settle it with Jackson whether he likes it or not. So he went to search for the omega to settle the score but wasn’t prepared to witness such turn of events.

 

Minhyuk knew something was wrong when Jackson walked out abruptly and Ilhoon, an alpha from the Melody Kingdom followed him. Jooheon looked at his fiancé and they followed Jackson. Minhyuk wanted to go nearer but Jooheon stopped him, knowing that Jackson can protect himself, he was trained as an alpha no less.

 

“You sure have the guts to refuse me, unmated omega.” Ilhoon walked closer to Jackson. “But you will submit yourself to me in no time.” Ilhoon smirked as he leaned in. But he did not expect Jackson to draw the sword from his side, turn and rest the blade on his neck.

 

Jackson huffed. “You dare insult me just because of my status but let me remind you, I am not your ordinary omega that will submit myself just because an alpha ordered. I am an omega, yes, but who I want to mate with is up to me. And You? Are not even an option.” Jackson let the sword fall on the floo with a clunk and Ilhoon smirked even more.

 

“Feisty little one.” Ilhoon rubbed his neck. “Expect my proposal when you return to your kingdom.” Ilhoon said.

 

“Expect it rejected the next day.” Jackson said and walked out with head held high.

 

“I like a challenge.” Ilhoon said and as he turned, he was face to face with Jooheon who was grinning at him.

 

“Well?” Jooheon asked and Ilhoon laughed.

 

“Your cousin is such a tease, it makes me want him.” Ilhoon responded.

 

“He will not yield to just anybody.” Jooheon replied.

 

“I know, and I love that. He’s not submissive, a good partner in the long run.” Ilhoon explained.

 

“I know what you mean.” Jooheon smiled and looked at Minhyuk with fondness.

 

“Ah, Minhyuk-ssi was trained like an alpha as well right?” Ilhoon asked and Minhyuk nodded. “An asset more than a liability” Ilhoon said and Jooheon nodded. “I guess I’ll see you sooner or later.” Ilhoon bid his goodbye and left to meet with his parents probably.

 

“If only Mark can see what’s Jackson’s worth is.” Minhyuk sighed and rested his head on   Jooheon’s shoulder while the alpha wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist and kissed his head.

 

 


	2. Official Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n:  I am really thankful for those who took interest in this fiction, I value your opinion so I will try to meet your expectations ^^ since the length of the first chapter is 6,400 words and took mee a week to finish, this update was a bit later than expected. I tried to write it at the same level of word count so I do apologize for that.
> 
>  

 

 

\----

 

Jooheon and his family bid their goodbyes and Jackson was then again left alone to aide the incoming prince. Minhyuk was very cooperative and it made Jackson’s life easier.

 

“Why would you need my opinion?” Jackson asked as Minhyuk led the way to one of the rooms set up by the royal seamstress for the ceremonial robe fitting.

 

“I would like to get your opinion, I would not want to misrepresent my kingdom nor disrespect yours.” Minhyuk replied and Jackson nodded.

 

They entered the room and Hyungwon assisted Minhyuk towards the adjacent changing room while Jackson was allowed to sit at an available couch as the seamstress asked him about any X-clan traditions that they may need to include in the creation of the robes. Jackson explained it briefly at the seamstress who took note of everything and already devised some changes in the wardrobe of the groom to be.

 

The seamstress was enjoying her chat with the prince when Mark entered and the atmosphere tensed visible, the older prince sent a cold glare towards Jackson who just bowed in respect to Mark then kept quiet as they waited for Minhyuk to return.

 

Jaejoong then entered the room and was delighted to see Jackson present before he turned to the seamstress. Minhyuk returned to meet them and Jaejoong smiled at his son who was wearing the white robe with yellow and green ombre towards the bottom, a green sash around his waist and pink dusted his cheeks.

 

“Ah, you look wonderful Minhyuk.” Jaejoong embraced his son who smiled at his father.

 

“Do I really father?” the prince asked and Jaejoong nodded. Minhyuk then turned to his brother who smiled at him, all teeth shown. Minhyuk then turned to Jackson who was beaming a wide smile and two thumbs up for the prince. “Will Jooheon like it?” He asked and Jackson nodded.

 

“We will add a little blue into the robe to honor the color of X-clan. The seamstress said as she approached the prince and took pins to fit the robe better into the slim frame of Minhyuk. She also pinned the hem and told everyone where she’ll add some gemstones and Minhyuk couldn’t be any happier.

 

“I would like to have a small hairpiece.” Minhyuk said and the seamstress nodded.

 

“I will talk to the jeweler to craft one suiting for matrimony.” She informed them and then bowed as Minhyuk returned to the room and change back into his ordinary clothes.

 

“Jackson dear, would the prince really like it?” Jaejoong asked and Jackson nodded.

 

“The robes emphasized prince Minhyuk’s beauty, and he is literally glowing, what more can my cousin want than to see his groom in such wonderful state.” Jackson replied and Jaejoong was happy with it.

 

Jaejoong then left and Jackson waited for Minhyuk to return. Mark followed his father and Jackson sighed as he watched the retreating back of the prince. Minhyuk returned shortly and led Jackson to meet Jinyoung who was getting some rest since he was easily fatigued, arguig about how the weather was too hot for his liking.

 

Jinyoung welcomed them into their house and Jackson noted how warm and cozy it felt. Jinyoung served them iced tea and they chat about a lot of things, mostly Jinyoung answering Minhyuk’s queries about mating.

 

“Does it hurt?” Minhyuk asked and Jinyoung laughed loudly at that.

 

“it does, the bigger your alpha, the more painful it is.” Jinyoung replied making both Minhyuk and Jackson blush scarlet.

 

“Are you going to attend the wedding?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung nodded.

 

“Mark will need me as his retainer, I doubt Jaebum will be able to handle Mark alone. Besides, we just mated and he’ll be very protective of me naturally, only when we get over the honeymoon phase we’ll be able to be separated for longer periods.” Jinyoung explained. “It’s an alpha’s nature.” Jinyoung said and the two omegas nodded.

 

“You’ll meet Kihyun hyung!” Jackson chirped. “he’s like a nagger really but very protective of me and Jooheon. He’s like a mother to us.” Jackson said and Jinyoung smiled at that.

 

“I can see why he’s protective of you; it’s the same for me for Mark and Minhyuk, despite them being older.” Jinyoung said and Mihyuk laughed.

 

“Please, you nag on us pretty good.” Minhyuk replied making all of them laugh and enjoy each other’s company.

 

They were back before dinner and Minhyuk was really excited for the wedding to come and was already being a kid with too much sugar that Mark had to stop his brother from sliding down the staircase since it is dangerous and unbecoming for a prince.

 

“I would be taking my Leave next week, I do need to return to help with the wedding preparations and for Jooheon’s birthday.” Jackson informed Yunho but the King shook his head.

 

“You will be returning with us, I am sure that they can manage Jooheon’s birthday just fine.” Yunho told him and Jackson sighed.

 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Jackson said.

 

“You are not a bother nor a burden. You helped us a lot, especially Minhyuk. I will not allow you to travel alone, an unmated omega.” Yunho informed him. “Hoseok will not be able to protect you since he is required to guard Minhyuk.” Yunho said matter-of-factly and Jackson sighed even more. “Why would you not want to join us?” Yunho inquired and Jackson felt like he needed to escape quickly.

 

“I will travel with you but let me join Jinyoung’s carriage please, I will feel more comfortable that way.” Jackson replied.

 

“Are you avoiding Mark by any chance?” Yunho asked.

 

“No your majesty, It’s just that I feel that my heat is coming. I don’t want to impose.” Jackson replied and Yunho nodded.

 

“If it will make you comfortable then a separate carriage for you and your retainer, and I will have Jinyoung ride with you.” Yunho assured him and Jackson thanked the king and returned to his room to retire for the night.

 

Yunho then walked towards his eldest son’s room to find Mark studying blue prints of the kingdom. He cleared his throat to get his son’s attention and Mark looked up to see his father’s serious face.

 

‘Something the matter father?” Mark asked and Yunho nodded.

 

“in a matter of weeks, your brother wil be married off, I worry for you not finding your mate.” Yunho said making Mark groan.

 

“is it really necessary?” Mark asked back. “A mate will only hinder me in my plan of action. A mate, especially omega, would need constant protection, one that I am not willing to commit into giving. I have to rule a kingdom.” Mark replied and Yunho sighed.

 

“Omega mates are not hindrances Mark. Yes they need protection but you will need a mate to make you whole and to be your pillar of support. I have Jaejoong all my life and not once did he fail me especially in my darkest days. A mate is someone who will be willing to give themselves for their alpha, even their lives.” Yunho explained. “1 yea r mark, that’s how long I can wait before I pick out a random name out of the proposals.” Yunho said then left the son who was now hissing.

 

Mark ran a tired hand over his hair then grabbed his bow and arrow to shoot at targets. Mark had good aim, and even if it was dark with only torches for light, he hit the targets dead on. He was frustrated with his father; a mate is not someone he needs right now, not ever. But why was his father so adamant to him getting one? Mark was contemplating when he heard movement on the far side of the courtyard, and with practiced precision, he launched the arrow and it landed a few feet from a shocked person. Mark narrowed his eyes and his anger rose seeing that it was Jackson.

 

Jackson’s heart was pounding hard from the shock, he never expected an arrow to land in front of him, he never wanted to die young and unmated. He took ragged breaths and faced the alpha and bowed to apologize.

 

“I am sorry for disturbing you, your highness. I was just taking a night stroll.” He said then walked with head bowed, entering the palace with not another sound of complaint.

 

Mark wasn’t expecting an apology, he would expect a rant, some screaming and curses but Jackson just acted like any omega in fear, something so contrasting from what he witnessed a few days back during his birthday party. Mark shrugged his shoulders and continued to shoot some arrows, unknowing of the tearful omega who clutched his chest at the pain that cursed his body for the second time.

 

Jackson gasped for air as tears flowed from his eyes, he wanted to escape this kingdom already and just hoped that October would come soon already. Jackson fell asleep on the floor, clutching his chest while in a fetal position, and Bambam found him like that, scurried over his charge and asked what happened to his prince.

 

“Bamie, I want to go home.” Jackson cried in his retainer’s arm and soon, Hoseok was also kneeling and embracing the prince to comfort the monarch.

 

‘He misses home.” Bambam informed Hoseok and the guard nodded and held the prince tighter. Jackson calmed down and Hoseok carried the prince’s body to the bed and Bambam tucked him in.

 

“I’ll go ask Hyungwon if we could get him something to eat. Stay with him in case he wakes up.” Hoseok instructed and Bambam nodded, they really care for Jackson like he was a bother, more than a prince and master.

 

Hyungwon entered the room with a worried Minhyuk but Bambam reassured the prince that Jackson was just homesick. Hyungwon handed the food and Bambam took it and placed it on the night stand and thanked the other retainer for his help.

 

“Please call me when he wakes up.” Minhyuk said and Bambam nodded then bowed to the prince. “I will need Hoseok-hyung today. Is ist okay if yugyeom stayed with you?” Minhyuk asked and Bambam flushed before nodding. Minhyuk smiled seeing the retainer’s reaction, he had noticed this some time ago and really, he would like them to enjoy each other more now that their time is limited and Jackson will return to X-clan since Mark isn’t convinced that Jackson is a good catch.

 

Jackson woke up a few hours later and bambam was quick to attend to his needs. Jackson was suffering a head ache but that was not his major problem right now. Yugyeom fetched Minhyuk and the prince returned to Jackson’s room just as the later was eating a meal.

 

“If you are feeling better tomorrow, I would like you to accompany me to the market to get Jooheon a gift for his birthday.” Minhyuk said and Jackson nodded.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Jackson beamed a smile but Minhyuk can see the tightness in the lips that tells that it was a forced one; whatever was happening to Jackson, Minhyuk wanted to take the pain away but he knew nothing about it.

 

Jackson found himself amidst the sights and sounds of the central market. Minhyuk was welcomed happily by the Ahgasean people, and they offered their congratulations to the prince. They knew nothing about the X-clan prince who will mate with their prince but the announcement and the smile on Minhyuk had assured them that their prince was in good hands.

 

“What would Jooheon like?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson pointed to some stuffed toys and dolls.

 

“He’s fond of cute stuff, and maybe some coat since it’s nearing winter; he likes comfortable clothes as well.” Jackson explained and Minhyuk took that as good advices.

 

They wandered towards the store and Minhyuk took a cute puppy stuffed animal and held it towards Jackson who laughed and nodded. “It looks like you, he will love it.” Jackson replied and Minhyuk was happy to see Jackson laugh like that, genuine.

 

“I will take this.” Minhyuk told the owner who nodded and wrapped up the gift.

 

“Anything for your friend, your majesty?” The shop owner asked and Minhyuk looked at Jackson who had his eyes on the wall of chubby pandas and hamsters.

 

“A grey hamster perhaps?” Minhyuk asked the shop owner and retrieved one from the back and showed it to the prince.

 

“It has a bow and arrow?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“In commemoration of prince Mark’s birthday.” The shop owner said.

 

“What about me?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“A mirror and a sword.” The shop owner took a stuffed puppy and handed it to Minhyuk who smiled and then asked the owner to wrap those two instead.

 

They then shopped for clothes and coats before stopping at a flower stall to get some sunflowers for Minhyuk’s room. Jackson noticed a little girl trying to braid her hair with flowers but was having difficulty. He crouched down and offered his help and the girl was so trusting and innocent that she agreed instantly. Jackson smiled as he combed her hair with his fingers and started braiding the child’s hair and weaving flowers into the hair as he went along.

 

Minhyuk noticed the gentleness in Jackson’s face as he chatted with the little girl. “oh, he’s very good your highness.” The florist commented and Minhyuk smiled at her.

 

“he is isn’t he?” Minhyuk replied. “He’s the cousin of my mate.” Minhyuk replied and the florist smiled at him.

 

‘Then we can rest assure that you are in safe hands your highness.” She said and called her daughter after Jackson was finished doing her hair.

 

The little girl ran to her mother and she handed her daughter a small bouquet of peach roses which the girl handed to Jackson with a toothy smile. “Thank you, mister.” The girl said and Jackson returned the smile, wide and eye brimming with tears.

 

“Thank you too sweetheart. You are really beautiful so thank your parents for giving life to you okay?” Jackson said and the girl nodded then waved as the group returned to the palace.

 

Mark was going back to his room when he noticed his brother and Jackson’s return from the market. He also noticed the flowers in Jackson’s hand and felt a little angry, the reason he does not know why. He took a deep breath and then walked back to his room in hurried pace.

 

 

Jackson boarded his carriage with Bambam and Jinyoung, finally he was going to return to X-clan and be able to be Jackson, just the omega waiting to be mated to an alpha who would want him. Jinyoung was having a headache and Jackson told him to sleep since it is a long journey to X-clan. Jinyoung did not fight over it and just rested, Jaebum gave his mate a peck on the lips before they started their journey.

 

Henry and Ryeowook received their guests well and asked Bambam to lead them to the guest wing. Jackson went towards his own room to change and then went to greet his parents who were very much happy to see him again. Jooheon greeted his cousin and Jackson enveloped him in a tight koala hug and twirled him around like he’d always done when they were younger.

 

“You are too cute.” Minhyuk chuckled and Jackson let his cousin go and they fixed their clothes and faced the Ahgasean Royal Family.

 

“It is so nice to see you smile that wide Jackson.” Jaejoong commented. “You must’ve missed home badly.” He added and Jackson bowed smiled a little and nodded.

 

“I hope the rooms are at par with your expectations, it will be your home for three weeks.” Henry  asked and Yunho nodded. “We do have to celebrate my son’s birthday this weekend so excuse the hustle and bustle inside the castle.” Henry warned them.

 

“Oh, we expected it.” Jaejoong replied.

 

“anything you would like to eat?” Ryeowook asked and Minhyuk raised his hand.

 

“If you could teach me how to cook seaweed soup, I would like my future father-in-law to like me.” Minhyuk said and effectively making Ryeowook and Henry laugh at it.

 

“Well I expect only the best young man.” Henry warned him just as Ryeowook led him to the kitchen.

 

“Jinki, if we could talk to you?” Yunho then asked and Jinki nodded, bringing along his husband and leading the way to a vacant study. Jooheon then went with his father to get some paperworks done for his upcoming mating, leaving Jackson and Mark alone.

 

Jackson fidgeted then took a deep breath before he tried to ask the Prince. “Your Majesty, do you have any particular activity that you wanted to try?” Jackson asked and Mark just looked at him blankly. “We have the training grounds if you want to practice weaponry, or spar with our soldiers.” Jackson tried but Mark was just not buying it.

 

‘I’d like to rest.” Mark replied and Jackson nodded.

 

‘Please ask any servants around if you need anything.” Jackson replied and bowed as Mark took his leave. Jackson sighed and went his way, finishing details for the wedding.

 

Jackson met Hyunwoo at a corridor and the prince asked the royal guard to see the sword they will be offering the Kingdom of ahgase. Hyunwoo led  him towards the weaponry wing and there guarded by 2 knights, and enclosed by a glass case was the sword, the hilt filled with royal blue Sapphire that represents the water and Blood red ruby that represents the fertile land. It looked like a dragon’s head and Jackson was satisfied that it will be liked by King Yunho.

 

“How is Kihyun hyung doing?” Jackson asked and Hyunwoo grinned at him.

 

“He is a little rounder but you know, he hates it when I call him fat.” Hyunwoo laughed and Jackson let out his own melodious laugh. “He is well enough to nag by the way, it was just his first trimester that was critical.” Hyunwoo explained.

 

Jackson and Hyunwoo entered the servant’s quarters and was surprised to see Jinyoung resting on a couch with a worried Hyungwon and an antsy Jaebum. The royal physician was checking up the omega and Jaebumexplained that jinyoung fainted earlier. Kihyun entered with a tray of food while Bambam trailed after him and Kihyun leaned in to give Hyunwoo a kiss before settling the tray down on the nearby table.

 

“It was just exhaustion, please take care of yourself, I presume this is your first pregnancy and your body would be adjusting to the new life within you. Omegas have complicated birthing and more risky compared to females so please do take extra caution.” The physician said and all were wide eyed and gaping.

 

“Pregnancy?” Jeabum asked and the doctor nodded.

 

“Congratulations.” He said then left after a few more reminders.

 

Jaebum approached the mate carefully and Jinyoung extended a hand which Jaebum kissed and held tightly before enveloping his mate into a tight hug.

 

“We’ll be parents soon.” Jaebum was in tears, Hyunwoo shared the sentiment while Hoseok sniffled, he was emotional like that.

 

“Congratulations!” Hyunwoo exclaimed and Jaebum smiled at him and nodded to thank him.

 

More congratulations were given and Jinyoung was genuinely happy but exhausted. “Take it easy.” Kihyun said, handing a cup of water towards Jinyoung. “The travel must be really taxing on your body. Do rest well, I will accompany you.” Kihyun said and Jinyoung thanked him for the care.

 

“Go now Jaebum, I’m sure Mark will need you.” Jinyoung said and his mate nodded. “And Jackson, if it is not too much, can you assign someone to attend to Mark?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson beamed a smile.

 

“It can be arranged, rest well. Little Youngjae will need it too.” Jackson said and both jinyoung and jaebum furrowed their brows. “Jinyoung and Jaebum, I just gave your child a name!” Jackson remared and Jaebum frowned.

 

“What if it’s a girl?”  Jaebum asked and Jinyoung laughed.

 

‘We can think about names at another time. I like the sound of Youngjae.” Jinyoung said, wrapping his arm around his stomach and smiling. Jaebu sighed and kissed his mate before leaving. Hyunwoo did as well and they all left the pregnant omegas to rest.

 

 

“Youngjae?” Jaebum ased and Hyunwoo patted his shoulder.

 

“Give it a rest, he named our baby Changkyun.” Hyunwoo informed the guard. “At least Youngjae is nearer to your names.” Hyunwoo argued and Jaebum laughed loudly.

 

“You are right!” Jaebum said.

 

Jackson wanted to find an attendant for Mark but each one was scared to face the prince at all cost leaving him no choice but to face the prince himself. He steeled his expressions and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer before he entered.

 

“Dinner will be served in an hour, would you like to take a bath your majesty?” Jackson asked and Mark was surprised to see Jackson instead of Jinyoung

 

“Where is Jinyoung?” Mark asked and Jackson informed him of the omega’s pregnancy. “Send in Hyungwon as my attendant.” Mark replied and Jackson nodded before leaving.

 

 

Jackson knocked into Minhyuk’s quarters and explained the predicament to the prince. Minhyuk can sense the sadness in Jackson so he agreed to the arrangements. “I can send Bambam to be your retainer. I can just ask for other attendants of the palace, I know them better.” Jackson argued and Minhyuk took the offer, he would be happy if he could help Jackson just a tiny bit.

 

“Is Mark being difficult?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson’s mouth pursed into a thin line.

  
“Your brother never liked me at the first place, I am being civil with him because I like you. You are very friendly Minhyuk-hyung. I know how much you’ll make Jooheon happy and content. I am nobody anyway, so I’ll just suck it up until this is over and we’ll never have to face each other again.” Jackson replied.

 

“I’m sorry.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“Not your fault my prince.” Jackson reassured Minhyuk. “Anyway, after the wedding I’ll probably get to work on those proposals and do my duty to my kingdom.” Jackson shrugged and Minhyuk can feel the pain in Jackson’s eyes.

 

“Are you considering Ilhoon then?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson shook his head.

 

“Their council is strict with their traditions.” Jackson replied and excused himself.

 

Minhyuk sighed deep, why his brother was acting like a jerk, and to his fiancé’s cousin no less. Jackson was a good person that had his kingdom’s interest before his own. 

 

Jackson knocked on Mark’s door again and this time he placed a scroll of parchment on the table and left after a bow. Mark raised a brow but Jackson was already leaving to notice the curiosity on Mark’s face. Hyungwon took the scroll and read it for the prince, telling the prince his duties for the ceremony. Mark rubbed the bridge of his nose; surely they think he doesn’t know his role.

 

“your majesty, do you need anything else?” Hyungwon asked and Mark shoo his head. “Then you must prepare for Prince Jooheon’s birthday party.” Hyungwon suggested and Mark nodded and dismissed the attendant.

 

Jinyoung returned a moment later to prepare Mark’s bath and to help him pick his outfit. Mark was surprised but Jinyoung said that he had rested well and Jackson will need Bambam now more than ever with the preparations for the wedding ceremony to kick off soon.

 

“All of you speak of Jackson all the time.” Mark mumbled a little angry but Jinyoung just dismissed him and returned to his task.

 

The X-clan birthday party for Jooheon was a little tame compared to what Mark was expecting but he figured that with the upcoming wedding, the resources was put iinto that, Jooheon doesn’t need to impress potential mates anyway.

 

The party held various guests and all were praising how Minhyuk was perfect for their prince, and how good they look side by side. Mark scoffed at them subtly; of course they’ll say that. Amidst the party, he could see familiar faces, and one of them was Ilhoon, and was that Jackson nest to him? Mark felt his fist clenching involuntarily as he watched Ilhoon and Jackson interact, weren’t they enemies just last month?

 

Mark walked towards the other side of the ball room, not really able to shoot arrows at the moment since this was not their territory. He took a drink from the pile and drank it without hesitation, avoiding possible interested parties who would discuss marriage proposals with him while flirting shamelessly; he’s disgusted by it. He escaped into the courtyard, taking in deep breaths as he tried to relax and release the unwanted anger that was filling him up but knew not of the  source nor the reason for it.

 

He was about to enter the ball room again when he saw Jackson being chased by Ilhoon followed by another unknown person.

 

“Jackson, wait!” Ilhoon shouted but Jackson did not stop until he was a good distance away from the ball room, a few steps where Mark was hiding.

 

“Let me make this clear ilhoon.” Jackson said as he took a deep breath.

 

“I am sorry if one of our council members embarrassed you.” Ilhoon said and Jackson shook his head.

 

“he humiliated and belittled me.” Jackson pointed out and Mark’s anger was full on raging hearing those words. ‘But I understand.” Jackson said softly. “This is the reason why I decline to be your mate, I am not made for your kingdom and your traditions.” Jackson said, without a hint of anger. “I am not your true mate, and I am sure you’ll find them soon. Your kingdom needs an omega to be formed at their will and I will never be that omega.” Jackson finished and Ilhoon nodded.

 

“I liked you a lot Jackson. You were different.” Ilhoon confessed. “I really wanted to be given a chance to pursue you, but I guess no matter how hard I’ll try, I will be bound by my kingdom’s tradition.” Ilhoon said and Jackson smiled at him.

 

“you are a good person ilhoon, to that I offer you my respect and friendship.” Jackson extended a hand and Ilhoon looked at it before embracing Jackson.

 

“It’s an offer I will accept. And to your Kingdom I offer my alliance.” Ilhoon replied and Jackson smiled at him.

 

“thank you. For your words and for considering me.” Jackson bowed and Ilhoon bowed as well before leaving Jackson alone.

 

Jackson sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried not to cry. The Melodian Council man was harsh with his words and Jackson was deeply affected with it. He held himself tighter and walked towards the courtyard, sitting on a bench and looking up at the moon that hanged above.

 

Jackson was silent and Mark could barely make out the tears that spilled from the omega’s eyes. Mark was conflicted but his resolve was stronger so he walked away from the scene to return to the party.

 

Minhyuk heard of the commotion and so he found his way into Jackson and wrapped him in a warm embrace, reminding him that he is worth more than those words, that he is perfect just the way he is. But Jackson was already broken to begin with, that old man’s words just added to the pain that Jackson will never ever be able to tell someone else but himself.

 

The mating ceremony finally came and Minhyuk was excited that Hyungwon has to threaten his charge before Minhyuk can settle on his chair for the stylists to fix his hair and put some color on his cheeks. Minhyuk was smiling as he wore his robe, fitting perfectly and showing off his kingdom’s colors accented by X-clan’s blue and red.

 

Jaejoong soon entered and was teary eyed seeing his son as a groom. He then took a the crown from a chest Hyungwon was holding and placed it on Minhyuk. The crown was inlaid with Topaz and Peridot, the color of Ahgase Kingdom blending well with the sapphire and rubies from the X-clan.

 

“You look so beautiful!” Jaejoong axclaimed and Minhyuk was teary eyed seeing his father shed happy tears for him.

 

“You’ll gain another son today appa.” Minhyuk said, holding the tears.

 

“I will. Yes I will.” Jaejoong smiled and hugged his son before leading him out to meet his other father and his brother.

 

Yunho was beaming with pride as he watched his son walked towards him, his precious omega son now all dolled up to be presented to his mate. Mark was happy for Minhyuk, X-clan wasn’t so bad and Jooheon was nice and sweet.

 

“You look beautiful your majesty.” Jackson said with a smile, handing him a bouquet of sunflowers to hold.

 

Minhyuk thanked him and Jackson led them towards the foyer where they’ll be waiting. Jackson left them, knowing that he’ll be needed to walk down the aisle first as Jooheon’s best man. Minhyuk asked his brother for the emblem and the ring which Mark showed to him that made Minhyuk release a breath.

 

They heard the trumpets sound and Minhyuk felt a little nervous now that the time was approaching fast. Jackson worked first followed by the King and Queen then Jooheon. They settled on the left side as they waited for Minhyuk’s entourage to walk down the aisle. Mark walked first followed by King Yunho and Jaejoong. Then all stood as Minhyuk walked down the aisle with a bright smile but teary eyes. Jooheon felt tears falling down his cheeks as he watced Minhyuk walked towards him. Jackson smiled at his cousin and handed a handkerchief, Jooheon was truly in love with Minhyuk, what more can he ask but for them to be happy.

 

Yunho presented his son and the cardinals accepted the omega who then stood face to face with his alpha. They were both smiling wide as they held each other’s hand, the sunflowers laid on a pew in front of them. The ceremony was solemn and both were smiling wide throughout the ceremony that everyone was feeling the love that emitted from both mates.

 

“as a sign of submission, the omega’s kingdom’s emblem shall be presented to his alpha.” The cardinal announced and Mark handed the emblem to Minhyuk. The omega then knelt in front of his alpha and extended the emblem with both hands.

 

“To protect the omega and to prove his loyalty to both kingdoms, the alpha must surrender his weapon.” The cardinal announced and Jackson walked up to Jooheon and handed him the sword.

Jooheon took the sword and presented it with both hands, above Minhyuk’s head. The cardinals blessed the mates and Mark took the sword while Jackson took the emblem. They then took out the rings and handed it to Minhyuk and Joohoen before they went back to their seats. The Cardinals allowed them to exchange rings and with a final blessing, Jooheon was allowed to kiss Minhyuk’s lips.  Minhyuk then loosened his robe a little and revealed his pale neck and shoulder. Jooheon licked his lips before planting a kiss on Minhyuk’s shoulder. He then sank his teeth in Minhyuk’s shoulder and the omega hissed. Jooheon bit hard, drawing a painful bruise and some blood but the marking was needed as a final seal of their fate.

 

The crowd applauded and Minhyuk fixed his robes before turning to the crowd and bowing to everyone. Jooheon then led him towards Yunho and Jaejoong, the newly mated couple then bowed to show their respect before doing the same to Henry and Ryeowook. Jooheon held his mate’s hand tightly and they met the crowd of X-clan people waiting for them to wave. They were greeted with cheers as they raised their left hand and waved at them. The gold rings were inlaid with their respective countries jewels and it glimmered in the sun. Jooheon loved the softness of the Topaz and Peridot just as much as Minhyuk loved the strength of the Sapphire and Ruby.

 

Jackson was happy watching his cousin being mated off, but deep down he was jealous of his cousin’s status and mate. He would die to be in his cousin’s place, not that he loved Minhyuk, on the contrary, he just wanted to find his mate who will love him just as much at Jooheon and Minhyuk did for eac ther. Jackson felt the sting on his chest and he knew he should compose himself for his cousin and cousin-in-law; they deserve this more than anyone else.

 

Jackson greeted the guests since it was his job to do so as best man. He  smiled and talked to them happily despite the tightness in his chest. He fulfilled his duty at the best of his capability, but when he was face to face with Mark and the prince frowned at him, his resolve broke and he excused himself. He ran to his room, locked the doors and he allowed himself to spill the tears and the pain that was killing him. He knew how much Mark hated him, but he tried his best to be as civil as he could. He tried so hard that it was too painful to contain.

 

He cried silently, afraid to ruin the festive mood of the palace and he allowed his body to collapse, by the door where he fell into his knees after locking it.

 

“where’s Jackson?” Kihyun inquired Bambam, his mom instincts kicking in.

 

“I, I left him to get some food.” Bambam said as he searched for his charge.

 

“I am worried, can you find him?” Kihyun asked and Bambam left the ball room to search for Jackson. Bambam knocked on the door of Jackson’s room and when he tried to turn the knob, it was locked. Jackson never locked his door. Bambam felt something was wrong so he fetched Kihyun who took the master key. They opened the door, with Hyunwoo on alert and when they found Jackson’s body, Kihyun’s body went rigid. Bambam has to assist him to sit down and rest while hyunwoo transferred Jackson to his bed.

 

“He has a fever.” Hyunwoo informed them and Bambam immediately went to get the doctor to check up on him.

 

“Don’t inform them.” Jackson spoke as he regained consciousness for a while and both Kihyun and Hyunwoo understood.

 

“We won’t baby, just rest and be well.” Kihyun assured the prince as he ran his finger through the prince’s hair, something that calmed Jackson.  Hyunwoo moved to embrace his mate and planted a kiss on his nape as they watched over the tear stricken face of their precious prince.

 

“I wish we could do something for him.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo nodded, wanting to take the pain away at any cost.

 

“I wish we could Kihyun, I really do.” Hyunwoo replied but could they do anything for Jackson?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> a/n: am I hurting Jackson so badly? I want to hear your thoughts on how things are progressing!
> 
> It is a rather slow build but after this wedding, we will focus with Markson, I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, thank you so much for your interest on this fic, I am quite surprised with the response since the ships here are not much particularly famous~
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, the update is around 5.8k words and it took me some time. I hope you’ll allow me some time to write them because I really want to provide you with good updates, lengthy ones too.


	3. A trip to Dragon island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you don’t hate me for hurting Jackson too much.  
> 
>  
> 
> \------

 

 

Jackson went down for breakfast the next day, eyes a little less swollen after Bambam and Kihyun made sure that the prince was looking a lot less dead. He greeted them with a smile and sat next to Mark, the only available seat at the moment, since Minhyuk sat next to Jooheon.

 

“We will be going to the Dragon Island tomorrow Jackson, you are coming with us. You deserve this for your hard work.” Henry said, looking straight at his nephew. “Kihyun informed us that you were exhausted last night so you retired early, I wish not to over work you.” Henry said and Jackson nodded and thanked him.

 

“We will leave after three days, so this will be a pleasant vacation for everyone.” Yunho added and glared at his alpha son. “Of course, you enjoy your honeymoon.” He then smiled sheepishly at his omega son who flushed.

 

“We’ll be staying longer.” Jooheon informed his mate who smiled.

 

“I am looking forward to it.” Minhyuk replied and everyone enjoyed their breakfast.

 

After the meal, Jackson met Kihyun and gave the older a gentle hug, careful not to squish baby Changkyun. Kihyun smiled at him and told him that the baby likes its name so far.

 

“Thank you for not telling them.” Jackson sighed.

 

“We all care for you Jackson,  let us help you.” Kihyun replied and Jackson smiled.

 

“I will ask for your help soon enough, I need to deal with it first, If it is too much, then I will definitely run to you and the others.” Jackson replied.

 

“Now go and meet Bambam, you need to pack up for the trip.” Kihyun smiled and let the prince go but not without sighing.

 

Growing up with the princes, he witnessed the hardships Jackson went through after presenting as an omega. It pained him to see such precious spirit die because of a status; Jackson was the sun before, now he needed a sun to shine. It was depressing to think that Jackson’s smile looked so forced now.

 

“Hey Kihyun, I was looking for you.” Jinyoung said as the retainer found him.

 

“Oh Jinyoung, how can I help you?” Kihyun asked.

 

“I would like to ask for the tea recipe you made the other day, it is actually good for my morning sickness.” Jinyoung confessed.

 

“Let’s go to the market first; you need to stock up on supplies.” Kihyun said with a smile and led Jinyoung to the weaponry wing to ask for their husband’s permission.

 

Jackson did not really care about the trip, he was not feeling well but he had to be the perfect host to their guests so he did as he was told. Bambam was carefully folding his clothes and putting it inside his luggage, the retainer humming a soft song which relaxed Jackson.

 

“Bambam.” Jackson called out and Bambam looked at the prince.

 

“Yes hyung?” Bambam replied.

 

“Thank you.” Jackson said and it tugged on Bambam’s heartstrings.

 

“It was nothing hyung.” Bambam gave him a soft smile.  “Would you like me to pack some suppressants?” Bambam inquired and Jackson nodded. “I’ll take care of it, and I’ll pack your organic tea once Kihyun hyung returned from the central market.” Bambam informed him and Jackson looked at his retainer and grinned. “Oh no, you are not going out unattended nor unguarded!” Bambam shouted as Jackson took his coat and dashed out of his room, Bambam hot on his trail as they ran across the hall, almost bumping into Mark who was just getting out from his room.

 

Jackson stopped abruptly and bowed apologetically to the prince before walking down the hall with head bowed a little, allowing Bambam to catch up. Jackson sighed and Bambam picked upon the mood swing of his charge.

 

“Hey, let’s not get ourselves into trouble.” Bambam nudged Jackson then gestured for the prince to follow him.

 

Bambam led the way to the weaponry wing and handed Jackson his foil and guard. Jackson was confused but when he saw Jooheon wearing his guard and Minhyuk holding his mate’s foil and beaming him a smile.

 

“ I was supposed to teach Minhyuk how to fence, but since you’re here, why not show Minhyuk what we are made of huh?” Jooheon asked and Jackson laughed loudly.

 

“How bold of you to ask me your majesty, I’ll try not to embarrass you to much.” Jackson replied and wore his gear while Minhyuk and Jooheon shared a look, of pleasure since this is not about Jooheon winning, but more of bringing back Jackson’s smile.

 

Jooheon and Jackson stood in the middle and saluted with each other and to Bambam who nodded and allowed them to walk to their stations.

 

“You know this?” Minhyuk asked and Bambam nodded.

 

“X-clan prided  ourselves with talented swordsmen, and training is rigorous. From a young age,  gboys and even girls are trained to do fencing, a relatively safe sport to prepare them for actual sword battle later on in life. And thus, everyone knows the rules, play it and conduct it. It’s practically a steet game.” Bambam explained and allowed the two princes to engage.

 

Bambam raised his hand towards Jackson, indicating his right of way  and the two princes swiftly but calculatedly walked towards each other and began their engagement.  Minhyuk observed the two and was surprised at how agile both are, especially Jackson who was really at another level from his husband. Jackson then did a series of attaks that Jooheon effectively blocked, but the prince was backing way too fast that led to Jackson doing a balestra, jumping high enough and launching a fleche on Jooheon, effectively landing his foil on Jooheon’s guards.

 

Bambam clapped his hands once and lifted his right hand indicating Jackson got the point. Jooheon laughed as he adjusted his guard. “You don’t hold back, I am loving this.” Jooheon remarked and saluted again, indicating that he is read. Jackson mirrored the actions and went into a defensive stance, while Bambam raised his left hand to indicate Jooheon’s right-of-way.

 

Jooheon took the advantage and pretty much attacked Jackson with vigour that Jackson was caught of guard. Jooheon took a point and Minhyuk eagerly cheered and clapped for his husband. “Show off!” Jackson shouted but laughed, he was enjoying this.

 

The duel continued for a while until Jackson scored enough to win and they eagerly ended the duel, panting and sweating as they took off their guards. Minhyuk was all over Jooheon raising him while he helped the prince wipe off the sweat with a towel. Jackson smiled at the two while Bamabam handed him a towel.

 

“Thank you.” Jackson uttered and Bambam beamed a wide smile.

 

“anything for my prince.” Bambam replied and Jackson felt a little better, he has everyone else with him; even if one does not appreciate him, there are still others that does.

 

 

It was early dawn when the monarch parted for Dragon island. They rode the carriage to the port and soon boarded a royal ship towards the infamous private island. The water was calm and Jackson enjoyed the salty breeze. It has been so long since he had traversed the sea and it felt really good to have a change in scenery. Jaejoong and Yunho were thrilled to sail across the sea, enjoying the sight of clear blue waters and thriving sea life, some dolphins even swam next to them.

 

The island was beautifully preserved and guarded, some cabins were built but not disrupting the island creatures that thrive there. The sand was white and the view was panoramic. Henry assisted Ryeowook down the ship while Yunho did the same to Jaejoong. Jinki was also a gentleman with his omega and Jooheon even asked to carry Minhyuk, but Minhyuk refused to be carried like a bride, it was embarrassing.

 

Jackson alighted the ship carefully, he did not ask for help although Hoseok was quick to extend a hand for the omega. “Hyung, you are Minhyuk hyung’s guard now.” Jackson reprimanded but Hoseok just shook his head.

 

“Minhyuk-nim actually requested for me to still watch over you.” Hoseok said and helped bambam with the prince’s luggage.

 

There were five cabins on the island and each mated pair claimed one for their own, the kings and their consort deserve their privacy while the newly mated couple needed their own cabin for all the right and wrong reasons. Jackson sighed at the arrangement and turned to his fathers who willingly accepted their son into their cabin, leaving Mark to have the other cabin to himself. Yunho frowned seeing his son did not even extend the accommodation to Jackson, their host and now family member. Jaejoong gripped his husband’s hand and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“It will be okay Yunho, besides, we will discuss the contract to him when we get back, you’ll have time to scold him, but not in front of our host.” Jaejoong said and Yunho took a deep breath.

 

“You are right, let’s enjoy this vacation then.” Yunho said and led Jaejoong towards their room to change.

 

The monarch changed into their casual day clothes and convened at the gondola by the beach for their brunch. The servants served them local delicacies and Henry boasted the lavers that they served.  Jackson sat between his parents, with Jonghyun enveloping his son in hugs and kisses,, assuring him that everything will be okay.

 

“I hope I don’t sound insulting but Jackson is really a copy of Lord Jonghyun.” Minhyuk said and Jonghyun laughed without a care.

 

“not the slight insulted dear prince. Jackson is our precious child and we had trouble bearing him, or any at all. Jackson was our miracle and we hoped that he’ll share both of our good features, but he ended up looking exactly like me.” Jonghyun explained.

 

‘I couldn’t complain though, I love Jonghyun and Jackson looking like him, how can I not love him too. He mirrors the love of my life, and I will do anything for my son, even being choosy with mates.” Jinki added and Minhyuk smiled at how endearing their little family is.

 

“You look really close and I can feel the love in you three, I admire it.” Jaejoong said and the three thanked him.

 

“It is a beautiful day out; let us enjoy it before fall completely gives us the cold breeze.” Henry announced and they raised their glasses to good weather and for Jooheon and Minhyuk.

 

 

They retreated to their rooms to change and get some lotion and hats before they took a stroll by the shore, each couple held hands and enjoyed the water and the view. Jackson sighed as he watched his parents play in the water like they were teens, probably this could have been what his parents did way back, and he felt a pang in his heart, would he be happy and do these too with his mate someday. He felt like his heart was being squished with every thought of his mate but he put that back and ran towars his parents and joined them in the water. He splashed some water towards his alpha father and Jinki was surprised but vengeful. Jinki threw water towards his son who ducked but Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the boy and flipped him over, both omegas landing on the water and laughing as they emerged. Jinki joined in the ramble and soon he was being tackled by two omegas, two men who he dearly love above others and swore his life to protect no matter what.

 

Jaejoong loved watching the three monarchs play around like they are a normal family, melodious laughs echoing through the island. He loved seeing how Jinki was having fun with his husband and his son, while the two omegas were like a carbon copy of each other. Jaejoong really can’t understand why  but he has gravitated over Jackson ever since he saw him, the omega has bright eyes and a hyena laugh, to which Jaejoong chuckled hearing Jonghyun had apparently a similar laugh; like father like son. He really wanted to see Jackson’s face all happy and smiling, and this was bothering him, it was like a mother longing for his son. Jaejoong had been fond of Jooheon, the kid was cute and his parents were nice. Jaejoong looked at the prince once and his heart just bloomed with affection, like he wanted to take care of this boy, keep him in his pocket and never let anyone hurt him. This connection seemed to have a pattern, and he had told Yunho about it, his alpha had confessed the same things, so he had always supported Minhyuk in accepting Jooheon’s offer and had been adamant for Mark to choose his own, preferably Jackson.

 

But Mark had a mind of his own, and his parents will not be able to convince him otherwise. Mark never wanted to mate if he was asked, but if he had to a Female Alpha or Beta was his choiceat the very least; he would want to have a traditional mated life. He doesn’t hate his parents, not his brother, he does not detest omegas in general, but meeting Jackson had changed his mind, he doesn’t want to get tied to a person who could overpower your status without rhyme or reason just because they can go stronger than you.

 

Maybe Mark was afraid of his status being mocked but he was more of concerned what the council might think. Ever since he almost got Jaebum killed, he was being watched by the council closely, trained to be the perfect Alpha, and thus he had closed his mind on what he would consider as a mate, because now he see them as hindrances. Mates are demanding and needed protection; he cannot be bothered to protect them every single time; if given a situation if he would choose between his country and his mate, he’ll choose his country and does not care if his mate were killed right in front of him.

Mark sighed as he shook his head to remove the negative thoughts away from his mind and decided that taking a dip in the water would be the best thing to do. He took off his shirt and handed it to Jaebum. Mark then walked towards the water until it reached his waist before submerging himself fully then reemerging with a content sigh. He leisurely waded for a couple of moments before he tested the water for swimming. The current was good and the temperature was just nice so he took it all in and decided to swim further out, he was a good swimmer despite their kingdom being landlocked.

 

Mark was feeling break so he swam further out but did not expect the sudden change in the water’s current. He was caught off guard and he was soon experiencing a hard time swimming back to shore. He then felt his leg muscles cramped and soon, he was losing his energy. He felt a huge crash of wave and he was underwater. He tried to re-surface but another crash of waves hit him and soon found himself drowning. He was a little disappointed with himself, dying in such a petty way like drowning. He closed his eyes as he was pulled deeper, praying that his body would be recovered pretty quickly.

 

Jackson sensed something was off and he turned to watch Mark swam further out to the sea. His instincts kicked and as soon as he saw the crash approaching, he swam to get to Mark the soonest. There was a scream but the owner did not register on Jackson’s mind as he swam as fast as he could to get Mark. Mark went under and Jackson knew he had to dive to get the prince. Jackson was trained as a true alpha and despite now that he was being groomed to be an omega, he still had the skill set of an alpha, and his lungs and muscles can be exerted to full capacity. Jackson searched as he dived and eventually got to Mark to pull him out into the surface.

 

Mark seemed to be unconscious so Jackson has to swim back and drag the prince along. Hyunwoo and Jaebum were already swimming towards the prince to help and Jaebum took Mark when they met, while Hyunwoo assited the omega who had used too much of his strength for one day. Jackson panted as Hyunwoo led him to shore, sitting him just beside Mark who Jaebum had been doing CPR. Bambam quickly threw a towel aaround the prince’s body, handing Hyunwoo his own towel and holding on to two more as Jaebum tried to resuscitate the prince. Jackson panted as he watched the guard tried to revive the prince but to no avail, so Jackson pushed his body off of the sand, positioned his body in front of Mark and grunted to inform Jaebum to hand it over to him.

 

Jackson took a deep breath before he opened Mark’s mouth and adjusted his neck. He then pinched the prince’s nose and leaned in to blow gust of air to his lungs. Jackson’s lips naturally  locked with mark, and it felt like a puzzle piece but Jackson did not mind the tingling on his skin as he focused on the task at hand. Several times he repeated his actions, alternating pumping the prince’s chest and blowing air through his mouth. When all seemed lost, Mark coughed out water and everyone was relieved to see that the prince was alright.

 

Jackson immediately withdrew and walked back to his parent’s cabin to change, with Bambam handling Jaebum the towels before grabbing his charge’s fallen one and followed after the prince. Jackson stripped off his clothes and entered the shower, closing his eyes as he fought back the pain in his chest. He let the water flowed down his body, along with the tears he shed.

 

Bambam picked up the wet clothes outside the bathroom and prepared fresh ones for Jackson. He could hear the sobs from the door but he pretended that he could not hear it, his heart broke for his prince, never understanding the real cause of his charge’s pain. He closed his eyes and then released a deep exhale before he schooled his figure into a smile.

 

He handed Jackson his clothes and soon was offering his prince the option to eat inside his cabin. Jackson appreciated and accepted the offer; he knew Bambam was receptive and he was grateful for it. Bambam excused himself as he needed to talk with Jinki and Jonghyun for the arrangements and soon Jackson was left alone to stare at the open sea that was visible from his window.

 

 

Jonghyun and Jinki entered Jackson’s room and immediately, Jonghyun was all over his son, checking if he was okay. Jackson assured them of his health, he did not drown.

 

“Bambam told me that you’ll be staying here for lunch?” Jonghyun asked and Jackson nodded.

 

“I am tired appa, i used a lot of energy and wanted to sleep it off.” Jackson replied and Jonghyun nodded. “is the prince okay?” Jackson inquired and they both nodded.”if ever he asked, please tell him that it was Jaebum hyung or Hyunwoo hyung who saved him.” Jackson said an it took both parents by surprise.

 

“Is there any particular reason why you want to hide this fact Jackson?” Jinki asked his son, knowing that he’ll not do things without proper reasoning.

 

Jackson bit his lip and then looked at his father with a sad eyes. “he doesn’t like me very much.” Jackson revealed.

 

“Is this the real reason why you did not want to submit the proposal?” Jinki asked and Jackson nodded as he held his tears at bay.

 

Jackson felt Jonghyun’s arm tighten around him and soon even Jinki was embracing him tightly. Jackson felt like his heart could burst with emotions so he let the tears go and he allowed his fathers to soothe his pain with comforting words.

 

“We are sorry if our actions caused you pain.” Jinki apologized but Jackson shook his head and just buried his face on Jinki’s chest, his father’s alpha’s sent to comfort him just like he had when Jackson presented as an omega.

 

 

Mark was slipping in and out of consciousness for a while before he fully regained control of his mind and body. When he opened his eyes, he saw his worried parents, a relieved Minhyuk (with Jooheon on his side) and a stern looking Jaebum.

 

 

“You are an idiot you know that?” Yunho was out raged. “if Jaebum wasn’t quick enough to save you then you are most likely dead by now.” Yunho blurted out and all eyes were on him. Minhyuk looked like he wanted to protest, Jaejoong had his brows furrowed while Jaebum was surprised.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Mark’s voice was hoarse and Jaejoong quickly handed him some water and told him to rest. He instructed their servants to prepare food for him to eat in his cabin and walked out of the room eyeing Yunho who followed him.

 

 

“Why tell Mark a lie?” Jaejoong asked once they were out of earshot.

 

“I’m sorry but it was I  who requested it.” Jooheon said as he bowed at them. “You see, Jackson is an unmated omega and what he did, when he did the CPR, he had done a grave error. This is to protect both princes from persecution and from making them mate when they clearly don’t have intentions to do so.” Jooheon explained and Jaejoong nodded.

 

It wasn’t a kiss but their lips still met, Jackson as an unmated omega had lost part of his purity and be labeled as a tainted one. This is harsh especially if Jackson was being groomed for mating. They could force Mark to mate with him but Jinki would not allow his omega son into a loveless marriage.

 

“I understand, It just felt wrong for me to lie who Mark’s savior is.” Jaejoong said and Yunho sighed.

 

“it is for the best.” Yunho embraced his mate as Jooheon excused himself.

 

Jooheon visited Jackson after and he gave a weak smile to his cousin. “I did not tell them your true reason, I used mating as an excuse.” Jooheon said and Jackson was truly grateful for his cousin.

 

“Does Minhyuk hyung knows?” Jackson asked and Jooheon shook his head. “I’m sorry that you had to lie so early in your relationship” Jackson replied.

 

“I don’t want him to feel conflicted between his twin brother and his cousin-in-law.” Jooheon said. “But I might tell him when we are alone here; I can’t really lie to him.” Jooheon said and Jackson nodded.

 

“That would be enough for me. Uncle Henry?” Jackson asked.

 

“Uncle Jinki talked to him, it was a political matter after all, one I can’t handle at the moment.” Jooheon explained.

 

 

‘I really am sorry for all the trouble.” Jackson said, looking down on his fingers.

 

“I can’t blame it all to you, it takes two to tango.” Jooheon assured his cousin and patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

 

Jackson sighed, why has this turned into a complicated mess anyway? He then allowed his body to rest on the bed again and slept all the worries away; at least for a while he could forget them.

 

 

Lunch was a little tense and both Minhyuk and Jooheon were at loss on what to do, Minhyuk sighed and lolled his head to rest on Jooheon’s shoulder while Jooheon planted a kiss on the omega’s head.

 

“I apologize for the trouble.” Yunho spoke eventually. “I do thank Jackson for saving Mark’s life. I know you have your reasons why you wanted us to keep it a secret but we will comply as our token of gratitude.” Yunho said and Minhyuk bit his lip, he may not understand now, but he’ll dig this up one day.

 

“I know it is a difficult situation but I hope we’ll still keep it happy, this is to celebrate Jooheon and Minhyuk’s mating.” Henry replied and all nodded in agreement.

 

‘Thank you.” Minhyuk smiled, or at least tried to smile, at  his father-in-law’s effort.

 

“why don’t we go fishing later?” Jinki suggested and Henry grinned at his twin brother.

 

“Oh you are so on Jinki, I’ll beat your record this time!” Henry was pumped up making Ryeowook and Jonghyun laugh along with Jooheon.

 

“forgive me if I don’t understand.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon smiled at him.

 

“They are competitive in fishing. Our seas have really good supply of game fishes and each year, we hold a contest for our people. We do give prizes out but the bragging rights are all that we want to get. You’ll get to experience it by spring, it’s awesome.” Jooheon explained.

 

“It’s just that these two are very competitive and they consider themselves rivals.” Ryeowook supplied.

 

“Jinki hyung caught a bigger one compared to Henry hyung.” Jonghyun added making Jinki raise a brow at his brother.

 

“Not this time Jinki.” Henry pointed an accusing finger towards his brother who just laughed.

 

“Oh if it is a competition then let me join.” Yunho proudly said and Jaejoong shook his head.

 

“Please honey, you ave zero knowledge about fishing, you may end up fishing for sea weeds.” Jaejoong said and Minhyuk laughed loudly at how his father dissed his alpha. The others then laughed along making Yunho furious.

 

“If I  happen to catch a big one?” Yunho asked with a raised brow.

 

Jaejoong grinned at his husband before winking. That was enough to make Yunho laugh, he understood the prize well enough. Minhyuk smiled at his parents and wonder if they will grow old like them, like Yunho and Jaejoong who are always challenging each other, or Henry and Ryeowook who had a text book marriage and an ideal household or even Jinki and Jonghyun who is an epitome of soul mates.

 

Jooheon tightened his arm around Minhyuk’s waist and gave him a peck on his cheek, Minhyuk melted into the contact and he felt like he’ll have to worry about those things when they come face to face with it; for now he’ll enjoy the moment to be with his family, all extended and happy.

 

The fishing game was exiting to be honest, aboard the ship; the four mated couples then sailed to a deeper part of the sea. The crew then handed them some rods and a bucket of bait and they were  all out trying to outdo each other.  Henry caught the first fish and he proudly showed it off to his brother. Jinki just smirked as his rod took a bait and he ended up reeling a big one, slightly at par with Henry’s.

 

Minhyuk looked t them with awe then faced his mate who looked at him confusedly. “Can’t you get something like that?? I want to brag about my mate too!” Minhyuk pouted and Jooheon kissed his mate’s lips then laughed.

 

“I am my father’s son.” Jooheon winked and in a few moments, Jooheon was reeling in a big one, even bigger than Henry’s and Jinki’s catch.

 

Minhyuk was squealing happily and jumping before he cupped Jooheon’s cheeks and kissed his mate full on the lips. He was beaming with pride and Jooheon just laughed at his ,ate who excitedly informed his parents of his mate’s catch.

 

“Guess we have to settle our rematch some other time.” Jinki chuckled and Henry laughed along, they were beaten by the prince and it was a bittersweet moment.

 

Meanwhile, the fishing trip ended with Yunho getting a bite, albeit small, it was still a bite that Jaejoong gave him a peck on the cheek and a wink. Yunho was satisfied with it and vowed to return by spring to participate in the fishing tournament, for fun at least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I knew nothing about fencing so I had to do a little research for this. I did, however, watched an actual fencing match back in college but then I still had no idea how it works or whatever hahahah so forgive my lack of knowledge, I just wanted to incorporate more of Jackson’s strength in the fic ^^
> 
> Honestly, I did not have this scene in my original plot but it is summer here in my country and I just wanted a beach scene because I couldn’t go to it T.T.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this took so long and it is a little shorter than the other two. But I am sleepy and I have work early tom, so please forgive me.


	4. Being Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I think I may have unknowingly created a frying pan squad out of you guys. Please do hold on to that frying pan okay, we’ll let Mark know we meant business.
> 
>  
> 
> I do apologize for the long wait, I just had a tight schedule the past week.
> 
>  

 

\---

 

It was a beautiful sunset when Mark had found himself walking along the shore, with Jaebum just a few feet away guarding him. The sky was painted in different shades of blue, pink and oranges, and it was a sight that he would remember for the rest of his like. He sat on a large rock by the shade of a coconut tree when he noticed a figure sitting on the sand, alone and quiet. He squinted his eyes and was not surprised to see that it was Jackson. He felt a pang in his chest but he shook his head before he focused his attention to the setting sun, the big orange mass descending down into the pits of the ocean.

 

Mark felt the cool breeze tingle his skin and he smiled, it felt like his childhood days, free from responsibilities of being the next alpha to a kingdom. He then sighed, he could have died today and he’d willingly accept that but now he was unsure if he wanted to continue this sad life of his when he felt so complicated in different ways.  He sighed; he never wanted this burden in his life.

 

Jackson was alone by the beach, knees drawn to his chest as he rested his chin on top. He held back the tears, he knew it was pointless but what can he do but hope that things will change. He felt a stab  in his heart and knew what that meant; he had learned a lot from his omega teacher and whatever the text book described this situation, it was ten times worse. Jackson felt the dusk breeze and he shivered slightly, wearing his thin clothes out so late into the day was a bad idea after all. But he was too tired to go up and grab something to shield his body from the cold so he sniffed and just braved the wind.

 

Mark saw, he wasn’t blind after all, and he felt responsible for no apparent reason. He stood and took off his cardigan and handed it to Jaebum. “He’s getting cold, I’m heading back.” Mark simply said and Jaebum nodded in understanding, sighing as he approached the omega.

 

Jackson was startled when he felt the warm cloth graze his shoulders and looked up to see Jaebum smiling softly at him. “Thank you.” Jackson said softly and Jaebum shook his head.

 

“It’s Mark’s” Jaebum explained.

 

“I know.” Jackson replied, inhaling the scent of the alpha owner of the cardigan.

 

They stared at the horizon for a while before Jaebum spoke. “You can’t hind it forever, your highness.” Jaebum said with brow furrowed. “Mark will eventually find out that you saved him.” Jaebum said and Jackson hugged his knees tighter.

 

“It won’t change anything Jaebum hyung. He’ll be as thick skulled as he is right now and won’t accept the glaring truth even if presented to him.” Jackson replied. “Let him believe that you are his savior, it will do both of us good.” Jackson continued.

 

“You are a good souls Jackson, I wish I could help you.” Jaebum said and Jackson gave him a bittersweet smile.

 

“Keep a secret hyung.” Jackson replied and Jaebum returned the smile with his own bittersweet one.

 

“I will. And we should head back.” Jaebum said but Jackson waved him off.

 

“I’ll stay for a little while. Thank you for the concern Jaebum hyung.” Jackson said and Jaebum bowed before leaving.

 

Jackson could hear the gentle crashing of waves and the rustle of the trees. He felt at peace as he sniffed the clothing, sighing before he released the tears that he was holding back. It was pointless to feel hopeful, his mind was saying to him but his heart would not give up, it was really a complicated mess and all it left him was pain.

 

_If only there was a way to solve this._

The morning after, the monarchs returned to the palace, leaving Minhyuk and Jooheon to spend their honeymoon at peace. Jaejoong and Yunho thanked their hosts and reminded them of the party at their kingdom to introduce Jooheon as Minhyuk’s official mate.

 

“We are expecting you to come as well.” Jaejoong directed to Jackson who smiled without reaching his eyes. “There will be bachelors attending and you might find your mate.” Jaejoong informed him and Jackson could only nod.

 

“See you in 2 weeks then.” Yunhoo shook hands with Henry and the Ahgasean Royal Family travelled back to their kingdom.

 

Once back at their palace, Yunho had instructed Mark to meet him at his office. Mark groaned but he has to follow his father no matter what. After changing out of his travel clothes, Mark went to his father’s office and bowed at the king, knowing that this is something political if it was urgent.

 

Yunho motioned for his to sit down as Jaejoong entered followed by a couple of servants with brewed tea and biscuits. Jaejoong sat across Mark and Yunho cleared his throat. “You almost got yourself killed.” Yunho started and Mark felt like rolling his eyes, it was an accident. “I sure hope you learned your lesson Mark.” Yunho was stern and his voice showed it.

 

“I did your highness.” Mark replied, knowing the weight of his actions now that his father is speaking as a king and not his father.

 

“Then this you must heed.” Yunho handed him a scroll. “Read it.” Yunho instructed and Mark opened it and read the document.

 

“Do you understand the gravity of the situation Mark?” Yunho inquired and Mark nodded.

 

“A year.” Mark responded dryly and Jaejoong placed the cup he was sipping down and stared at his son.

 

 

“We were generous enough to give you freedom to choose your mate, but we cannot wait any longer than that.” Jaejoong replied calmly. “You are to be officially crowned as a the Ahgasean Prince and as the laws dictated, the prince must be mated before the crowning or his title would be forfeited.” Jaejoong told his son who nodded.

 

“We can’t have you not take over the crown Mark.” Yunho added.

 

‘is this about the lineage? Are you forcing me to mate for the crown?” Mark dared to ask, voice a little apprehensive.

 

“Do you take us such power hungry monarchs Mark?” Yunho inquired back, controlling his temper as much as he can.

 

“You do know the council has been after your head Mark, and we can only do so much for you.” Jaejoong explained. “giving up the crown to the council, what assurance do we have that they will take care of this kingdom just as much as our ancestors, our lineage, had?” Jaejoong added and it made Mark felt guilty.

 

Mark knew some of the council members had vested interest, and when he was punished back in the days, he vowed never to give in to those filthy corrupted officials. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. “I understand.” Mark replied.

 

“A year Mark that’s all we could offer you as consolation.” Yunho emphasized.

 

“And what about the possible mate if I didn’t find one on time?” Mark asked.

 

“We had already signed a contract with a omega noble’s parents. They’ll allow their son to mate with you if you and their son hasn’t found mates by then.” Yunho explained.

 

“And what if one of us did find our mate?” Mark asked back.

 

“There are many proposals for both parties, we’ve got that covered.” Yunho assured his son.

 

“Can I know my potential mate’s name then” Mark asked and Yunho shook his head, it is for the best.

 

Mark was expecting it but he didn’t know it was this serious that a contract was even signed; his parents are scary if they wanted to. Mark entered his room and Jinyoung attended to him immediately.

 

“You are pregnant Jinyoung, you need to rest.” Mark said but Jinyoung glared at his prince.

 

“I am pregnant yes, but I am not disabled. Youngjae has been really quiet and if I take my meals on time and no over exert myself, I will be fine.” Jinyoung replied and Mark nodded, sitting on his bed and asking for a glass of water from the retainer.

 

“Jinyoung.” Mark called out and Jinyoung hummed to acknowledged the call.  “What does it feels like to have a mate?” The prince asked and Jinyoung smiled, he had felt his connection with Jaebum even before they presented and just naturally gravitated to each other after presenting; courting wasn’t even necessary on their part.

 

“How can I explain it huh?” Jinyoung started. “It feels wonderful. Before, I would feel burdenedand empty. It’s as if something was missing and I can’t point a finger at it. But after I met Jaebum and we stuck together, he protected me and made my heart flutter; I knew I found what was missing.” Jinyoung was happy, genuinely happy and it made Mark smile too; was having a mate made you this happy? Will a mate really complete you? Mark would never know until he find his mate.

 

“Are you planning on mating then Your Highness?” Jinyoung asked and Mark sighed.

 

“More like forced to.” Mark replied. “Political reasons.” Mark added and Jinyoung nodded. Would I be truly happy then Jinyoung?” Mark asked softly that made Jinyoung sigh.

 

“If you trust your heart, open it up and let your inhibitions go, you might find your mate is just under your lashes.” Jinyoung comforted his charge.

 

“I..” Mark bit his lower lip as he kept his eyes averted from his retainer. “I can’t tell which is which.” Mark confessed and Jinyoung took the prince into a hug. Jinyoung felt like a safe haven, like a mother to a crying child and Mark melted into his arms.

 

“I am sorry my prince, we couldn’t do anything back then.” Jinyoung said while rubbing comforting circles on the prince’s back. ‘but now we can, you can.” Jinyoung added and he felt Mark yawn. Jinyoung then hummed a lullaby just as Jaebum checked up on the prince.

 

The guard smiled lovingly at the scene, Mark has always been so fragile past the cold exterior. Mark had been robbed of a happy childhood, Jaebum knew that too well and had been a witness to how the prince was groomed to be the perfect alpha, ripping him of emotions that a child should not have undergone.

 

Jaebum slowly walked towards his mate and sat next to him, Jinyoung rested his head automatically o Jaebum’s strong shoulders. “He’s tired isn’t he?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. “Let’s allow him to rest.” Jaebum said and took Mark’s body off of Jinyoung and gingerly placed him on the bed, Jinyoung covering the prince’s body with the duvet.

 

“Why does it feels like he is our first born?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum kissed his mate’s temple.

 

“Maybe because he is _our_ first born to take care of.” Jaebum replied and it only made Jinyoung’s maternal instincts kick in full drive.

 

“We have to do something.” Jinyoung blurted out.

 

“Mark has to fight this one on his own, let him grow his wings and lead the Pheonix Kingdom too soarig heights.” Jaebum said and Jinyoung smiled and kissed his mate on the lips.

 

“You sound like a father right now.” Jinyoung chuckled. “Youngjae loved it.” Jinyoung replied, taking Jaebum’s hand and placing it on his relatively flat stomach.

 

“what if it’s a girl?” Jaebum asked, leading the mate out of the prince’s room.

 

“You can name her then if it’s a girl.” Jinyoung replied and it made Jaebum smile.

 

 

….

 

Minhyuk would get to the bottom of this and he’ll get his answers whether Jooheon liked it or not. Minhyuk crossed his arms in front of his chest and faced his mate who was grinning sheepishly. “Spill it Jooheon.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon just smiled and led him to the breakfast table.

 

“We will discuss this after breakfast, I am afraid that you won’t be able to eat anything once I tell you.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk had no choice. “Just so you know, this was the best option for everyone.” Jooheon added and Minhyuk pouted.

 

‘I am not dumb Jooheon, I know when things aren’t as it should be.” Minhyuk explained.

 

“I know, I do know I mated a smart omega, just eat okay, I promise to tell you everything.” Jooheon said and Minhyukk took his spoon and started eating.

 

Jooheon held Minhyuk’s hands as they sat on their bed, facing each other and both looked nervous. “I can handle it Jooheon.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon nodded.

 

“where do I start?” Jooheon asked.

 

“what about lying who saved Mark.” Minhyuk replied and Jooheon nodded.

 

“I want you to let me finish without interruption okay?” Jooheon said and Minhyuk nodded. “Jackson requested it.” Jooheon said and eyed his mate who nodded. “He’s unmated and  it will lead to forced mating with Mark.” Jooheon said and eyed Minhyuk who opened his mouth but closed it quickly after seeing the semi glare his mate was giving him. “But it was only the partial truth, Jackson asked to keep it as secret because Mark-hyung doesn’t like Jackson very much.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk sighed.

 

“is that really it?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon nodded.

 

“I didn’t want you to be conflicted between your brother and your cousin-in-law.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk took his mate to an embrace.

 

Minhyuk inhaled his mate’s scent and sighed. “I knew it was off, Jackson had told me how he thought of Mark disliking him but I never really thought it would go this far.” Minhyuk confessed. “I.. I’m sorry.” Minhyuk blurted out.

 

“You can’t apologize for your brother, but you can be there for both of them, for Jackson especially.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk pulled away to look at his mate. “You’re both omegas, and I can only imagine what he’s going through.” Jooheon explained and Minhyuk understood. “He’s dear to me Hyukkie, he’s the closest I have for a brother and it pained me to know that I can’t help him with this.” Jooheon confessed and Minhyuk kissed his mate’s worries away.

 

‘I will take care of Jackson.” Minhyuk smiled and it made Jooheon smile as well. “I will also take care of you.” Minhyuk said and pulled Jooheon into an intimate kiss. “claim me my alpha.” Minhyuk grinned and that’s all it took for Jooheon to unleash his alpha instincts and claim the beautiful omega that was his mate.

 

Minhyuk and Jooheon returned after three days and informed their parents that they decided to hold off getting children till the next spring heat since they wanted to enjoy themselves for a while. Henry nodded, understanding the need of the newly mated couple to be with each other for a while. When they were excused, Minhyuk went to Jackson and embraced the omega tightly. Jackson was caught off guard but he felt comfort radiating from Minhyuk as the omega held him tight.

 

“I won’t be able to understand the pain Jackson, but let me help you ease it.” Minhyuk said with a sad smile after they broke the embrace. “I want you to smile like you used to, let me see that smile that Jooheon brags about his cousin, let me see the strong Jackson that never cared for his status. Jackson, let me see you.” Minhyuk said, holding his hand tight and Jackson bit his cheek to kept the tears at bay.

 

“I wish I could.” Jackson said finally let out the tears, maybe crying in front of an omega is much less embarrassing than in front of everyone else.

 

“I am here for you Jackson, I will always be. I know Mark has caused you pain, i will not tolerate my brother.” Minhyuk said and Jackson shook his head.

 

“Don’t hate your brother.” He said and it pained Minhyuk, Jackson still cared despite what Mark has done to him. “You’re lucky to have one.” Jackson said and Minhyuk finally understood why Jooheon wanted to protect Jackson, this person had the biggest heart, even tolerating all the pain and forgiving those who hurt him even without hearing an apology.

 

“I won’t. But I will not tolerate him.” Minhyuk said and Jackson nodded.

 

“Thank you.” Jackson gave Minhyuk a final hug before the mated omega left for his own room.

 

Minhyuk entered their bedroom and immediately seek Jooheon. The omega buried his face on Jooheon’s chest and let out the tears, he can’t fathom why Jackson was hurting when his soul was as pure as the first snow.  Jooheon felt his mate’s conflicting emotions and wrapped his arms around the omega to comfort him. Jooheon smiled bitterly, how could he make things better?

 

 

“was  Jackson  always this kind?” Minhyuk asked as they both lay in bed, the sky now turning a beautiful indigo, red and orange.

 

“He has a big heart. He could be a perfect King if you ask me.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“Why do I feel like he’s perfect for Mark?” Minhyuk asked with furrowed brows. “but at the same time, I don’t want Mark to hurt him anymore.” Minhyuk sighed and felt Jooheon’s arm tighten around him.

 

“I wish I could take all those conflicting emotions away and leave you with only happy thoughts.” Jooheon then kissed the top of Minhyuk’s head.

 

“It’s not always rainbow and sunshine Heonie.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon nodded.

 

“Shall we interfere only when necessary? I understand that you want to help, but I feel that this is a problem they must solve themselves.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk looked him worriedly. “I know you want them to be in good terms at least but we cannot force ideals to them, especially Mark hyung whose emotions are closed off, you said it yourself.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“They both need to face this one, I just hope they end up happier than what they are right now. Just happy is fine with me.” Minhyuk said then pulled Jooheon into a kiss. “Thank  you for being understanding Heonie.” Inhyuk muttered and Jooheon smiled at him.

 

“of course, I am your mate after all, I am stuck with you through ups and downs and your mood swings. I wonder how it’ll be once you get pregnant.” Jooheon teased and Minhyuk lightly punched his mate’s arm.

 

“Let’s not be late for dinner.” Minhyuk said and they both made their way to the diner hall.

 

It was a chaotic day at the Ahgase palace as the day of the parade and party was nearing. There were f=over flowing flowers and food as well as banners and flags from both kingdoms. Commemorative items were being produced and it was making Mark’s head ache. Being the future king, Jaejoong argued that he should be taking responsibility over the planning. But this was too much for Mark and it was overwhelming him.

 

“This is why you need a mate Mark.” Jaejoong supplied as he took one of the contracts for the horses to be used in the parade as well as the commemorative pins to be distributed around the country.

 

“You really are pushing this mating to a new level father.” Mark said dryly.

 

But any arguments were held off as they heard a call from the hall, Jaejoong dropped his things and went to meet his omega son. Jaejoong was excited to see Minhyuk and he enveloped him a tight hug. Not forgetting his son-in-law, Jaejoong gave Jooheon a warm embrace and whispered a thank you for taking care of his omega son. Jaejoong then turned to Jackson and held his both hands before smiling at him. “You look a little pale my dear.” Jaejoong said and Jackson assured him with a smile.

 

“It’s almost fall, your majesty, the cold was just getting to me.” Jackson replied.

 

“Take care of your health sweet heart; you need to be energized to meet some bachelors on the party.” Jaejoong winked at him making Jackson blush.

 

“Can I help with anything?” Jackson offered but Minhyuk was quick to decline.

 

“You are a guest here Jackson, I am sure appa can take care of it.” Minhyuk turned to his father who nodded.

 

“Of course we can handle it, but if you can just check on the flowers, I will be grateful.” Jaejoong replied and Minhyuk huffed at him.

 

“Appa!” Minhyuk whined but Jooheon calmed his mate and assured him that it wasn’t taxing and that they can join Jackson to check out the flowers. Minhyuk immediately succumbed to the dimpled prince and led the way to the gardens where the florists were arranging the flowers on the carriages.

 

“Oh, your majesties.” A girl bowed at them and offered them flower leis.

 

“What is your name darling?” Minhyuk asked and the girl gave them a toothy smile.

 

“I’m Irene you’re highness.” The girl introduced herself and Minhyuk beamed her a smile.

 

“This is Jooheon, my alpha mate.” Minhyuk introduced the mate and the girl was delighted to see the prince. She momentarily blanked and blushed maing Minhyuk chuckle.

 

“Forgive me your highness, your mate is pretty handsome.” Irene apologized bbut Minhyuk waved it off.

 

“Oh, he’s a charmer isn’t he?” Minhyuk asked and Irene nodded. “Grow up well and find a man like him okay?” Minhyuk asked  and the girl smiled and nodded.

 

Irene was then looking behind Minhyukk and the prince hit a light bulb moment. “Ah, are you looking for Jackson?” Minhyuk asked and once again, Irene blushed and nodded. “Oh my, the X-clan princes sure are a hit with our Ahgasean girls.” Minhyuk chuckled and called out Jacksson who was inspecting a carriage being decorated with flowers.

 

Jackson approached them and smiled wide as he saw the girl from the marker before.

 

“For you mister.” Irene offered a flower lei and Jackson knelt before her so she could place it around his neck.

 

“it’s very beautiful, thank you.”Jackson said.

 

“Irene, My name is Irene.” The girl chirped and Jackson smiled wide.

 

“Thank you Irene.” Jackson repeated and the girl blushed hearing her name.

 

“When I grow up I want to be like Mister, I will be very beautiful and strong.” Irene expressed loudly.

 

“It’s Jackson sweet heart.” Jackson corrected her.

 

“I will be strong and kind like Jackson oppa.” Irene said and Jackson ruffled her hair softly and beamed at her.

 

“Want me too braid your hair?” Jackson offered and Irene gladly nodded.

 

Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at the two as they had their own world and couldn’t help but feel pity for him; Jackson would be a great mate and a father someday, if only he was given a chance to be one. Minhyuk felt his tears falling so he looked away, noticing his brother gazing out of the window before looking back at Jooheon.

 

“why is this hurting me so much?” He asked and Jooheon sighed.

 

“Because you are technically half of your brother, and I have reasons to believe that you are emotionally connected.” Jooheon explained.

 

“But why do I get emotional with Jackson?” Minhyuk asked again and the two shared a look that did not help the situation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> a/n: I am not sure if the story is flowing smoothly. Really apologizing for the lack of updates; there was just some commissioned DIYs that I had to do so I wasn’t able to update. But the plot was killing me, Mark and Jackson were begging for me to update (in my mind of course XD).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, as you can see here, JJP has some sort of same role as Showki just because I find parental instincts are natural for them. Yes I added some Markjin there, cause I know some are shipping them and what not.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not sure if people will appreciate smut so I’ll leave Jooheon and Minhyuk’s mating to your imagination ^_^
> 
> I never realy gave the girl before a name so I sued the first English name I could think of, and it’s Irene. Lols..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Don’t write angst while listening to a 5 hour compilation of Super Junior ballad songs..i cried halfway writing this.. I survived though. Thank you for the concern


	5. I am trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you for liking the story so far, wow, those are really good comments, I can feel how affected you are and I think I am doing really good because that was my objective. So really I know this is unrelated to this story but listening to Seventeen’s Don’t Wanna Cry really made me write this one quite quickly. If you are not a fan don’t worry, you don’t have to listen to the song, it just inspired me because the emotions in that song really was something I wanted to convey into this story

 

 

 

\----

Mark looked out of the window to take a break from the head ache he was having when his chest hurt for a while and turned his gaze back to his office. He can’t bear to look at Jackson, and right in front of him was the omega, braiding a random girl’s hair like she was his daughter. Mark held his hand into a fist as he exhaled loudly, this was getting complicated and his feelings are so messed up.

 

Mark only knew one thing to release his pent up emotions; being raised as the perfect alpha, he can’t even talk balk to the council, but when he can’t hold it in anymore, he has his bow and arrow to deal with. Mark was shooting targets when Jaejoong found him, eyes worried for his son who had seemed to abuse the bow until it snapped.

 

“you need to take a break.: Jaejoong said and led his son back to his office and cleared the desk of scrolls and papers to allow servants enter and place a steaming cup o tea and some scones.

 

Mark looked at his father who had gestured for his son to drink the tea. “It’s all organic, Jackson had recommended that to Jinyoung.” Jaejoong said and Mark stopped sipping the tea. “Of course Jinyoung made that.” Jaejoong reassured his son.

                                                                                                                                                    

“Your majesty?”  a sudden voice broke the tentative silence and both looked at Jackson by the door, head slightly bowed.

 

“Yes Jackson, do you need anything?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“Oh no, I was just passing by when I found this by the corridor.” Jackson handed a scroll, the royal mint’s wax seal still intact. “I thought it was important.” Jackson supplied and Jaejoong couldn’t even thank the prince for returning such important document.

 

“This is very important, what could happen if this got into the wrong hands.” Jaejoong exclaimed as  he opened the scroll that contained the commemorative coins to be released in the new year.

“it’s no problem your majesty.” Jackson bowed then turned to leave.

 

“I know that you are a guest here, but there are a lot of things to be done with so little time, can you help Mark out with the contracts?” Jaejoong asked and Jackson looked at the prince who had his eyes narrowed towards the omega.

 

“If Prince Mark wouldn’t mind, I am willing to help out.” Jackson answered and Jaejoong smiled and led him to a chair and handed him a contract to go over.

 

Jeajoong then excused himself to attend to some other important matters, leaving the two princes in an awkward silence. Mark sighed before returning his attention to the contract he was reading. Jackson silently looked over the contract Jaejoong handed over and kept to himself, taking notes with a lead pencil and reading every stipulation carefully. Mark looked over to check up on the X-clan prince and he had to swallow a lump on his throat, maybe it was the lighting, or maybe he was tired, but Jackson looked angelic and it twisted a difficult knot in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Your Majesty.” Jackson’s voice broke his momentarily spacing out and Mark looked at Jackson with a glare, making the other sigh. “I know you don’t like me very much, but can we at least look civil?” Jackson said and Mark was taken aback by the words.

 

“You dare talk with such words. Know your place omega.” Mark snubbed and Jackson bit his bottom lip to keep himself from talking back. “Lost your tongue?” Mark asked with a smirk and Jackson sighed as he placed the contract down on Mark’s desk.

 

“I just wanted to be civil, for the sake of ..” Jackson tried to argue but Mark snapped back at him.

 

“Such lies you spout, I’d rather not hear them.” Mark bitterly said and Jackson bowed at him and promptly left the office. Mark gritted his teeth, how could an omega talk back to him, an alpha and a soon to be crowned prince. Mark returned to his work, ignoring the contract Jackson had left for him to check.

 

Jackson was hurting, really, what did he do to deserve such hate? He found himself crawling to his bed, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over his body despite the sun still up high; he would just come up with lies when they look for him.

 

And he did just as Jinoung woke him up for afternoon tea.

 

“How are you feeling your majesty?” Jinyoung asked, handing the cup of organic tea to Jackson.

 

“Please don’t use honorifics on me, I am not a prince.” Jackson replied with a soft voice.

 

“But you are, maybe not the King’s son but a direct bloodline to the throne, doesn’t that make you a prince?” Jinyoung argued and Jackson sighed.

 

“You read too much.” Jackson replied and it made Jinyoung laugh.

 

“Well, being an omega curtails some freedom, but Jaebum had been adamant that he would not let anyone stop me from my love for literature, fact and fiction.” Jinyoung informed Jackson who nodded before sipping his tea.

 

“You are lucky to have a mate like Jaebum hyung.” Jackson uttered and it made Jinyoung’s heart break.

 

“You are going to be a good mate my dear prince.” Jinyoung replied, placing a hand on the prince’s knee as a sign of comfort. “You may not see it now, but you have the qualities of being a perfect mate.” Jinyoung elaborated. “Besides, any alpha who forgo courting you is stupid.” Jinyoung supplied and Jackson smiled bitterly.

 

“Thank you, but at this point, I don’t think it’s the alpha who is stupid, how could they mate with such a useless omega like me?” Jackson supplied and tears began to well up on his eyes.

 

“Please don’t think like that Jackson.” Jinyoung said softly, taking the cup and placing it on the bedside table in favor of enveloping the prince in a warm hug.

 

Jackson relaxed as the omega’s warmth enveloped him, it felt like Kihyun’s and Jonghyun’s paternal touch and it felt good to have such comforting familiarity wash over him.

 

“Please be strong Jackson, Youngjae will need his godfather.” Jinyoung whispered and it made Jackson smile a bit.

 

“Is he doing well? Is he giving you a hard time?” Jackson asked as he broke away from the warmth and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

 

“Youngjae isn’t causing me trouble, he’s good for know but I do wonder how he’ll be when he gets bigger and could already kick.” Jinyoung replied and took Jackson’s hand and placed it on his stomach. “One day, you’ll be bearing a life as well and you will share this blessing with your mate.” Jinyoung said softly and Jackson nodded despite knowing deep down it will not happen, even in the near future.

 

 

The morning of the parade was even more chaotic as servants and retainers kept their charges on schedule for the waiting throngs of people to celebrate their prince’s mating. Minhyuk has always been popular and really, this goodbye was a fitting tribute to both the prince and the public who will let go of their omega prince.

 

Jooheon and Minhyuk boarded the third carriage just as some royal guards boarded the first minimally designed carriage. Minhyuk’s carriage however was filled with blooms despite the fall season. Jooheon helped his mate up the steps and made him sit on his left side just as Hyunwoo and Jaebum boarded the front and back of the carriage respectively.

 

Yunho boarded the second carriage with Jaejoong and Mark while the X-clan royals namely Henry, Ryeowook, jinki and Jonghyun boarded the fourth, just in front of another military carriage. Jackson was left standing by the foot of the carriages and looked at his cousin and his mate fondly before being called by Jaejoong to board their carriage, seeing that the four royals are just enough to fit the carriage.

 

Jackson looked at Jaejoong before averting to Yunho and Mark. He then shook his head and stepped back before bowing, he doesn’t deserve to sit next to them.  But before Jaejoong could insist, Jinki was ushering his son to their carriage, arguing that he decided to sit next to the coachman. Jackson sat next to Jonghyun who gave him a hug before the carriages began to move for the parade.

 

The town streets were filled with people as the procession went. Minhyuk was overjoyed as he waved to the people, and nudging Jooheon to do the same. Jooheon was eager to match his mate’s enthusiasm that soon, everyone was cheering for the mated couple.

 

“They like you!” Minhyuk chirped as he placed a peck on Jooheon’s cheeks, making the crowd cheer at the sudden display of affection.

 

“Well, that’s a relief, I wouldn’t want to see eggs being thrown at us.” Jooheon joked but Minhyuk pouted.

 

“My people aren’t immature war freaks!” Minhyuk defended and Jooheon just kissed the out away.

 

“I know. Take a joke sweetheart.” Jooheon said and laughed as he waved even more, cooing at the babies being raised to see them. “You have such adorable kids here, I wonder what ours would look like.” Jooheon said and it made Minhyuk blush.

 

“I would love to bear your kids.” Minhyuk replied sadly and Jooheon knew why.

 

“I know, we talked about this one Hyukkie, no need to pressure yourself okay?” Jooheon reassured his mate and like al light switch has been turned on, Minhyuk’s smile was blinding. “That’s the Minhyuk I love.” Jooheon said with a chuckle and Minhyuk leaned in to kiss him, much to the delight of the people.

 

 

When they reached the plaza, they alighted the carriages and Yunho addressed his people and presented Jooheon as the alpha mate of Minhyuk. The people cheered and applauded as Jooheon waved and smiled adorably to the crowd. Jackson stood by the side with his parents and was really proud of his cousin, getting the hearts of the Ahgasean people.

 

“He really looks cute, he completes Prince Minhyuk” Jackson heard and couldn’t help but smile at them; Jooheon’s acceptance made it easier for the X-clan royals to breathe. “Is the other one our Prince Mark’s mate?” Jackson then heard and his mouth turned into a thin line “He doesn’t look like he could be. Prince Mark would choose and alpha female for a mate, I heard my friend who worked at the palace say.” He heard another voice and Jackson tried not to feel hurt with the words; unlike his cousin, he doesn’t belong here at all.

 

When the speeches were over, Yunho announced a feast and the people dispersed to wait in cues for the food to be handed to them while the royals boarded their carriages and waved one last time to the people before going back to the palace.

 

Once back, Jackson found himself being dragged by Minhyuk to the kitchen, because although Minhyuk enjoyed the attention and all that jazz, he still gets hungry. “Why me though?” Jackson asked and Minhyuk took a piece of pastry from a tray, much to the dismay of the pastry chef.

 

“Uhm, I don’t think Jooheon would tolerate my gluttony.” Minhyuk replied, plucking a tart then handed it to Jackson. “Plus you need to eat more, you are skinnier than Hyungwon.” Minhyuk exclaimed and right on cue, Hyungwon and Bambam came running towards their charges.

 

“You!” Hyungwon pointed a finger at Minhyuk but the prince bobbed his head towards Jackson who was nibbling on the tart and Hyungwon sighed and let it go.

 

“Help me prepare some tea.” Bambam said and Hyungwon nodded, but not before glaring at the prince.

 

“Jackson, how are you holding up?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson just smiled at him. “There will be a lot of potential mates later, I hope you’ll use this opportunity wisely.” Minhyuk informed him and Jackson nodded.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay” Jackson replied but it did not ease Minhyuk’s worries.

 

The preparation for the ball was hectic and Jackson sighed as Bambam pinned the X-clan emblem on Jackson’s traditional clothes in X-clans Blue and Red. “Bamie, do I really have to?” Jackson asked and Bambam nodded.

 

“You have to represent the X-clan.” Bambam replied. “And you’ll get to meet a lot of potential mates tonight.” Bambam added and Jackson sighed.

 

“The things I do for my family.” Jackson uttered and Bambam frowned at how much his charge is suffering.

 

“You’ll find your mate soon Jackson hyung.” Bambam tried to sound chipper but Jackson was not buying it.

 

“let’s go, it’s already late.” Jackson said and Bambam bowed as they left the room and stood by the ballroom door to greet the guests.

 

Mark soon stood on the other side of the door and Jackson tried to ignore the fact that the prince was deliberately avoiding him. Jackson did not push it though and focused on his task at hand. He greeted the visitors and engaged them in conversations, earning him compliments all throughout the night.

 

“Jackson?” Jackson froze as he heard his name. He then schooled his expression before he greeted the source of voice.

 

“Ilhoon-ssi.” Jackson said and Ilhoon sighed before smiling at him.

 

“Still strained huh?” Ilhoon asked and then gestured to the girl next to him. “Relax, I just want to introduce to you Krystal.” Ilhoon said and Jackson extended a hand to shake Krystal’s hand. Krystal beamed a small smile and shook Jackson’s hand.

 

‘So the infamous Prince Jackson, we finally meet.” Krystalspoke and Jackson narrowed his eyes.

 

“She’s an alpha as well and pretty much as stubborn as the omega I know.” Ilhoon laughed and he earned a punch on his arm courtesy of Krystal.

 

“it’s a political marriage but I wanted to make this work.” Krystal informed Ilhoon who laughed again.

 

“I know.” Ilhoon replied before his eyes settled into Jackson. “She’s pretty tough and although she was not in the list our council had drafted, I chose her, for all the obvious reasons.” Ilhoon said and Jackson nodded in understanding.

 

“It is fascinating how your dynamics will play in the end but I am looking forward to how it will unfold.” Jackson spoke with honesty. “I am glad that you two are trying to work out things despite the political aspect of your mating.” Jackson confessed and this time Krystal smiled wider.

 

“I can feel sincerity in you my dear prince. Now I understand why Ilhoon was infatuated by you.” Krystal said and Jackson gaped. “He told me on our first meeting and I seriously don’t mind.” Krystal continued. “I am not really preferred as the mate, being a little stronger in the attitude department compared to most females.” Krystal shrugged. “But you made Ilhoon change his mind and give me a chance, I am grateful.” Krystal said and bowed making Jackson flustered.

 

“Really not a big deal, I wish you both a stable future ahead then.” Jackson offered as his parting words and the two gladly thanked him for his time.

 

Jackson had then talked to more people, even finding himself with a group of alphas who had been interested in his sword skills. Jackson kept the alphas entertained, really, that was his job right? But in the middle of a proposal for a spar, Jaebum steeped in and glared at the alphas but Jackson assured Jaebum that it was fine and that he accepts the challenge before he left them.

 

“they look suspicious.” Jaebum told Jackson and the omega nodded.

 

“I’m sure they are having a bet or something, but they messed with the wrong omega.” Jackson grinned and Jaebum returned it.

 

“Oh, I’ll be there to watch.” Jaebum said and then left the prince to find Jinyoung.

 

Jackson walked towards the buffet table and was about to pick up a croissant when a hand got it first. Jackson was ready to lash out but then he just bowed his head and walked to the other side to get a different pastry. Mark rasied a brow but shrugged it off, he has no time for conniving omegas.

 

“Prince Jackson, Lord Jinki requests your presence.” Bambam informed the prince and Jackson nodded, foregoing eating anything in favor of meeting his father.

 

“He seemed hungry.” Mark told Bambam and handed him the plate with the croissant.  

 

Bambam thanked the prince and took some other food to give to his charge before leaving. Mark shook his head as he thought of a valid reason on why he gave the last croissant but shrugged as he took a a tart and popped it in his mouth before facing another set of fake people interested in mating with him.

 

 

Jackson met the three alphas from last night with Jaebun guarding him. The courtyard was peaceful at day break but the alphas had vested interest with the omega.

 

“Place your cards.” Jackson greeted them and the alphas laughed.

 

“You are too full of yourself. You think we liked such good for nothing omega?” one alpha spat, making Jaebum clench his fists.

 

“Really? Well I doon’t bow down to such hypocrites, bring it on.” Jackson replied and all at once, three alphas charged at him.

 

 Jackson grinned as he withdrew his sword and dodges the onslaught of attacks. The alphas were frustrated when Jackson easily evaded the attacks and even countered some of them. But they were not giving up, they will not stop until Jackson is down on his knees and begging. Such that one of them discreetly took a bag out from his pocket. But before he could take out what’s inside it, an arrow shot across, speared the pouch and landed on the ground.

 

Everyone stopped to look at the source and found Mark approaching them, bow at his side and a scowl on his face. “Such imbeciles.” He shouted then pointed at the alphas. “you foolish men call yourselves alphas? You dare use cheap tricks to bring down an opponent? Such scum should be dealt accordingly.” Mark said then turned to Jaebum. “I don’t ever want to see their faces ever again. Make sure of it.” Mark ordered and Jaebum saluted before asking his guards to escort the men out of the property.

 

“Are you okay Jackson?” Jaebum asked.

 

“Well, I guess debts are cleared.” Jackson smiled bitterly and turned to go back to his room.

 

JAebum sighed and then walked towards the arrow to pick up the pouch. Jaebum’s expression  turned dark as he realized the substance inside it, it was a heat inducing chemical, prescribed for those who had fertility issues. It will provide a forced heat; Jackson was going to be raped if Mark hasn’t saved him.

 

Jaebum then sighed as he walked back inside the palace to report the incident to the head royal guard.

 

_If only you both knew where you stand, maybe things would be a little different._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> a/n: I did promise some Jinson to a friend so yeah, there’s Jinson in there ahahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> this is probably a filler chapter because i am planning a few more angst chapters.


	6. Spring day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/N:  Well I know a lot of you are gritting their teeth and pulling their hairs out with all the mixed signals and angst in here. I will be speeding up the story in a while but that doesn’t mean I will let the angst just slip.
> 
> Some of you has the general idea of how this ends already and I am eager to write it out for you guys.. but the angst.. sorry, it’s already set in stone.
> 
>  
> 
> And lastly, I so apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes, I am a lazy author when it comes to proof reading.
> 
>  

 

 

\-----

 

It was turning spring, the weather has gone a little warmer and Jackson knew that his birthday was fast approaching. He then took something out of his closet and ran his fingers on the coat tentatively before sighing.

 

“Your Majesty?” Bambam called out and popped his head on the walk in closet and found his charge.

 

“Please have this wrapped, I will be returning it.” Jackson said and Bambam bowed and took the article while Jackson left to greet his parents.

 

“are you sure about this Jackson?” Jinki asked as he met his son at the King’s office.

 

“Yes, it’s really not necessary to hold such feast.” Jackson argued.

 

“This could be a good opportunity to find a mate.”  Henry argued but Jackson firmly shook his head.

 

“I am fine with a simple dinner, I am not as important as Jooheon for that matter.” Jackson replied and it made the twin alphas frown.

 

“Jackson.” Jinki called his son’s name. “Why would you bring yourself down with such thinking?” Jinki asked and Jackson smiled at him bitterly.

 

“Because it is the truth.” Jackson said and somehow, the twin alphas did not have something else to counter it.

 

Mark rolled his eyes; of course he was being forced to travel another couple of hundred miles to his brother’s kingdom for a fishing trip. Yunho had argued that he really wanted to participate in it and he could opt to come with them, seeing that there was no grand ball to celebrate Jackson’s birthday. Mark could’ve taken the bait but his omega father had tripped him with the guilt card and well, he had no choice but be the prince he was supposed to be.

 

“Jinyoung, could you just sit this one out? I could ask others to prepare my luggage.” Mark said but the heavily 8th month pregnant omega was not giving up and was as stubborn as his charge.

 

“You are very particular with your clothes, I would prefer to spend a couple of ours packing your luggage right than spend a couple more hours with you ratting how incompetent the palace servants were.” Jinyoung said and Mark accepted that the retainer had a point.

 

“are you travelling with us?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded.

 

“The palace medic said that I could go, Youngjae is pretty much excited to meet his god father.” Jinyoung caressed the bulge he was sporting and smiled at Mark. “he is pretty excited.” Jinyoung informed Mark who rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air exaggeratedly. Jinyoung laughed at the prince before returning to his task at hand.

 

Yunho was excited as he met Henry and was almost ready to jump on a ship for the fishing trip but Henry had told him of that they will be leaving a day after Jackson’s birthday, to officially start the spring and the celebration. Yunho did not mind, he would really want to get tips too, he wasn’t going home empty handed.

 

 

The monarchs settled themselves when Mark wandered off to somewhere, eventually metting Minhyuk who was happily chatting with Jinyoung and asking how the omega was feeling now that he was close to giving birth.  Mark watched as his brother and his retainer interacted, as well as Kihyun, who was already carrying a 2 month old Changkyun on his arms.

 

“Your Majesty.” Kihyunn was the first to notice Mark and bowed, which Marked dismissed because he knew a post-natal omega could have illnesses when their bodies are strained.

 

“It’s a nice day out.” Mark informed them and the three omegas nodded. “He is adorable.” Mark cooed at the baby and Kihyun thanked the prince.

 

“I hope Jinyoung’s child would be as adorable as yours.” Mark joked which earned a scowl from the aforementioned omega. “I’m joking!” Mark exasperated and Jinyoung placed his arms around his waist protectively.

 

Sensing the solemn atmosphere, 2 month old Changkyun decided to have a little squeak and Kihyun was wondering why his little one was agitated. Jinyoung then looked at the baby and asked if he could carry Changkyun for a while. Kihyun was apprehensive, Jinyoung was on his last term already and carrying a 2 month old would force the omega’s body. “I’m okay.” Jinyoung said and was soon cradling Changkyun who then smiled and closed his eyes. Jinyoung smiled too as he watched the baby and soon felt his own child calm inside him.

 

“Ah, Changkyunnie calmed  my Youngjae.” Jinyoung teased and Kihyun raised his brow.

 

“You are taking this way too early Jinyoung-ssi.” Kihyun replied and they both laughed.

 

Now that the tension was resolved, Minhyuk led his brother to a spare room because they needed to talk, a serious one. Mark wasn’t sure was Minhyuk’s agenda but he followed the brother only to regret it.

 

“I noticed how distant you were.” Minhyuk started  and Mark rolled his eyes. “You don’t seem happy to be here.” Minhyuk pointed out and Mark raised a brow

 

“I don’t find pleasure in bathing under the sun to wait for fishes to take a bite. _This_ is useless.” Mark replied and it made Minhyuk angry.

 

“You don’t understand what _this_ is about.” Minhyuk raised his voice.

 

“This is pointless and useless what more do I need to understand?” Mark raised his voice as well.

 

“Aside from the fact that this is X-clan’s tradition to welcome spring, it is also X-clan’s way of celebrating Jackson and Lord Jonghyun’s birthday that falls 10 days apart.” Minhyuk emphasized. “You are stepping on glass here Mark, you are being disrespectful.” Minhyuk blurted out.

 

“Why would I care for birthdays? I am not part of this kingdom aside from being your brother, what more would you want me to do? I am fed up with everyone trying to dictate what I should believe in and take action with. Do you think I don’t have enough on my late already? What is a birthday to a blooming rebellion?” Mark shouted, this was getting too much for him to bear. “What can attending such useless activity help our, _MY_ Kingdom to prosper?” Mark argued and it left Minhyuk speechless.

 

“What kind of Kingdom would extend their help to a king who disrespect their culture and tradition?” Minhyuk replied and then walked out.

 

Mark watched his twin walk away and really, what can a useless sport do to help him and his troubles back in his own kingdom. He felt really angry and would want to break things, but restrained himself; this was not his own kingdom after all. He left the room in a haste and almost hit Jackson who was walking down the hallway. Jackson apologized to the prince with head bowed but Mark was too mad to notice the omega’s gesture.

 

“The weaponry wing is this way your highness.” Jackson pointed to the west wing and Mark narrowed his eyes at the omega. “we have bows that you can practice on.” Jackson said and then walked towards the said wing. Jackson hoped Mark would follow him and the prince did, seeing that there is no other way he could lash out other than target practice.

 

Jackson sighed, he knew the prince was not eager to attend this occasion, but he was not expecting a fight from the twin over it, he felt guilty and responsible as he overheard the loud voices. Jackson led the way and opened a door, he allowed Mark to enter and the prince went straight to the rack displaying an array of bows. Jackson helped him by taking a set of arrows and placing it on the platform for the target shooting.

 

Mark tested each bow before selecting the plain one and walked towards the platform. He took the arrow and tested the tension before he looked at the target and took aim, releasing the arrow and flying towards the dead center of the target. Mark quickly took another arrow and released it, the arrow landing easily on the center like a magnet drawn to metal. Jackson smiled a little, Mark was definitely charismatic when he does the target practice and his concentration only made him more handsome.

 

After a while, Mark let the bow go and turned to Jackson. “You can leave it here, an attendant will clean the room.” Jackson explained and Mark left the place without another word, not even a thank you for the X-clan prince.

 

Jackson then picked u the bow to settle it on the rack. He then walked towards the target and started removing the arrows, each one harder to remove as it was lodged deep into the cork. A sudden snap startled Jackson as the arrow broke and some splinters pierced through his skin, causing bleeding. Jackson sighed as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it on his hand before returning to the task at hand, eventually removing every arrow.

 

“Your Majesty.” Bambam was panicking as he saw the bloodied handkerchief but Jackson explained that it was okay. “Let me clean them.” Bambam said, taking out a medical kit from the bathroom and treating the prince’s hand with utmost care. “You should be careful hyung.” Bambam reminded him and Jackson meekly smiled then nodded.

 

 

Dinner was a loud affair as the kings were discussing about the fishing trip while the consorts were betting on who would be the winner of the contest, and even though Jaejoong was confident that his husband will not even get a bite bigger than a regular fish, he was still betting for him.

 

“I’ll put my cards on Jooheonie!” Minhyuk chirped and all consorts glared at him, this is so on.

 

“Just because he got a big one before doesn’t mean he can do it again.” Jaejoong was smug but it was a friendly atmosphere.

 

“We’ll see tomorrow!” Minhyuk grinned at his father and then turned his attention to Jooheon who was enjoying his dinner.

 

“Let’s not forget though that tonight is for Jackson.” Henry said after clearing his throat. He then raised his glass and everyone followed. “To my nephew, may you find your happiness and continue to be the sun of X-clan.” Henry said and everyone cheered for him, Mark did out of courtesy.

 

Jackson thanked everyone and happily smiled at them.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, if you get to mate, would you still return to X-clan to celebrate your birthday?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson nodded.

 

“If I would be allowed to then I would love to spend my birthday here, with my people and with my father.” Jackson replied.

 

“Don’t want a grandiose party?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“I prefer a sit down dinner like this your majesty.” Jackson replied and Jaejoong really wanted to keep him, he is so precious.

 

During dessert, the servants pushed in a food cart bearing a cake and Jackson instantly stood and wrapped his arms around Ryeowook. The consort laughed at how the omega was acting. “Thank you uncle!” Jackson was beaming and it made everyone smile at how simple Jackson is, even a cake could make him this happy.

 

They sang a birthday song for Jackson and the omega happily blew the candle then kissed his fathers who were both caught off guard but laughed at how affectionate their son was; he truly was the sun of X-clan. Jackson happily sliced the cake and offered the first piece to Henry as courtesy and allowed the servants to divide it to the guests as Jackson went back to his seat and took in the happiness of being loved by people who he considered family, even if one of them was just doing it out of courtesy.

 

“If Jackson is the sun, then Jooheon is?” Minhyuk asked Henry who laughed.

 

“Jooheon is X-clan’s moon, just as Jinki is the moon and I am the sun.” Henry pointed to his brother.

 

‘he’s talking about the personalities.” Jinki clarified. “The sun is the outgoing one, The moon is the reserved one.” Jinki explained further.

 

“it doesn’t denote anything rank wise, but the personification gives our people a sort of entity to look up to.” Jooheon added and Minhyuk nodded before turning to Jackson.

 

“You are X-clan’s sun, Prince Minhyuk.” Jackson said. “The rightful one as Jooheon’s mate.” Jackson said and it made Minhyuk frown. “Don’t worry, I will be my mate’s sun as you are to Jooheon.” Jackson explained and Minhyuk smiled and hugged Jackson; though there was something tugging on Minhyuk’s heart, like it was a sort of goodbye.

 

 

The monarchs set out at dawn and boarded the royal ship. Henry addressed his people and eager cheers were heard despite the darkness that enveloped the land. Yunho felt really good and would really fight for his pride on this one making Jaejoong laugh hard. Minhyuk was proudly standing next to Jooheon as the people cheered for the start of the spring and with the sound of the canon being shot, the boats sailed out to the cheers of people who cheered for their fathers, brothers, uncles, and sons.

 

“This is really exciting.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon laughed at him.

 

“You’ll be bored after the third year.” Jooheon teased.

 

“If looking at how the people of X-clan enjoys this, then I am not going to tire out.” Minhyuk huffed and then smirked at Jooheon. ‘Maybe next year I’ll even compete against you!” Minhyuk pointed out and Jooheon narrowed his eyes.

 

‘Oh, you are so on, challenge accepted.” Jooheon replied and they both laughed. “May change a few rules though but I like the idea of capable omegas, mated of course, to take part in this competition.” Jooheon said thoughtfully.

 

“Hey Jackson, make sure to return after you mate, I’ll make sure we’ll be able to participate in the fishing tournament and kick dust on our mate’s faces.” Minhyuk called oout and Jackson laughed and raised both thumbs up.

 

The competition was fierce as each participant was determined to get the biggest catch, which was really overwhelming. But amidst the chaos, Jaejoong found Mark not participating at all. He sighed as he approached his son and Mark just shrugged his shoulders. “At least show some interest, you are representing our kingdom.” Jaejoong reminded his son and AMrk almost threw a tantrum but figured he’ll just have to follow. He walked around the deck in search of a rod when Jackson approached him and asked if he needed anything.

 

“You’re not participating?” Mark asked casually and Jackson shook his head.

 

“Only alphas can participate, it’s in the constitution.” Jackson answered and Mark took the rod and just went his way. “The sea’s current is perilous for fishes on that side, you’ll have a better chance if you go to that side.” Jackson pointed to the other side of the ship and Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t need your help.” Mark said and Jackson bowed and left the prince to do what he wants.

 

Mark thought that it would be easy but he was way wrong, he couldn’t even put on a bait. Minhyuk noticed his brother and was urging Jooheon to help him. But Jooheon wanted to win so Minhyuk approached Jackson to ask for help.

 

“I know you did this before, and I am as useless as my brother so can you at least help Mark with his rod?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson nodded and followed the prince.

 

 

Mark frowned seeing Jackson but Minhyuk glared at him.  ‘I could’ve helped you myself but we are bot not knowledgeable in this so I will ask for Jackson’s help.” Minhyuk explained and Mark just sighed.

 

“Prince Minhyuk, stay. You need to learn this as well to assist Jooheon.” Jackson smiled at Minhyuk before bending down and getting a proper hook and bait from the kit. He gingerly inserted the bait on the hook and lured the hook into the rod with expertise before handing it to Mark. “Jooheon will need your assistance if he does this, it will be easier for the alpha.” Jackson explained before gesturing to Henry and Jinki who were both taking this seriously.

 

Minhyuk noticed how Ryeowook and Jonghyun were by their mates’ side and was ready with whatever fishing gear or equipment their mates would need.

 

“Jackson, a little help?” Jooheon called out and Jackson ran to his cousin. “Sear please.” Jooheon said and Jacson picked up the spear and was already on attention as Jooheon reeled in his first catch. Jackson called out Minhyuk who ran to them and Jackson barked out instructions.

 

‘This could be big, Minhyuk, go behind Jooheon and support his back.” Jackson instructed and Minhyuk was quickly behind Jooheon, hands resting on Jooheon’s Back to support the prince’s spine as Jooheon reeled in the catch.

 

The fish was fighting but Jooheon was not going to let this one go. As he tugged at the line even more, Jackson saw the  tail and was ready to aim with the spear. “Jackson, any time now.” Jooheon called out and Jackson nodded, he aimed at the fish and soon, blood tainted the water. Jooheon then easily realled in the catch and Minhyuk’s eyes widened at the size of it. Jackson took a hook and helped pulled in the fish just as the monarchs gathered to see the size of the first catch.

 

“Big one son, good job.” Henry ruffled the prince’s hair and Jooheon beamed his father a smile.

 

Minhyuk was cheering loudly, much to the displeasure of Mark, and was calling out to the other participants how great his mate was. Luckily for Minhyuk, the people enjoyed his antics and they were fueled to get a catch of their own.

 

‘I think I need to rest, that was a work out.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk happily led him to the rooms while calling Hyungwon to bring in towels and food for Jooheon.

 

Hoseok approached Jackson and told the prince that he’ll take care of it so Jackson retreated and went back to sit on the chair while Bambam handed him a towel and water. Mark snorted, it was not that great. He focused his attention to the sea, several boats were littered across it, and Mark grew bored. But when a tug on his line was noticed, he was left clueless. Lucky for Mark, Jackson was observant and aided him like how he aided Jooheon. Mark was clueless really so Jackson told him to reel in the line a few rounds then hold it as he pull the rod before reeling in again. Mark took the advise and he was trying to bring the fish on board. Jackson placed a hand on Mark’s back to support the prince and gently instructed him to either reel or pull. When Jackson saw the fish was close to the surface, Jackson let the prince go and took the spear from the deck. He then eyed the fish before shooting the spear at it. Mark was able to reel in the fish and to everyone’s surprise, it was slightly bigger than Jooheon’s.

 

“You did great your majesty.” Jackson smiled at him and then turned to Bambam to assist Mark with a a towel and some water.

 

 

Mark ended up winning the coveted first place, much to Yunho’s chagrin, and was given a plaque to commemorate. Mark took it gratefully and gave it to Yunho who was smiling. When they returned to the palace, they saw several servants running and Kihyun seeing Shownu and Jaebum’s return, called them both to the servant’s wing.

 

A few tense moments later, they all heard a piercing cry from a new born and everyone was relieved; Jinyoung delivered Youngjae safely. They couldn’t wait to meet the young one and as soon as Jinyoung was cleaned and stitched up, they all piled to meet the new born. Jackson was smiling as he approached the bed and jinyoung smiled back. “Youngjae looks like a mix of you both.” Jackson informed Jinyoung who nodded and cooed at the baby.

 

“He has to stay for at least 4 months.” The doctor explained to Jaebum.

 

“You can stay here.” Jooheon assured the guard.

 

“But what about Prince Mark?” Jaebum asked then looked at the prince.

 

“He can have Hyungwon for the mean time, and Hoseok hyung too.” Minhyuk offered. “Besides, I am sure Hoseok hyung needs to visit Hyungwon’s family for an official business.” Minhyuk hinted and the two blushed scarlet.

 

“I don’t have a choice do I?” Mark said dryly and left.

 

Youngjae must have been a perceptive child because once Mark left, he cried loudly. Jinyoung tried to make him stop but was not helping. But when Kihyun entered with Changkyun on his arms, and the three month old grabbed the new born’s hand, the room went silent and everyone was looking at the two.

 

“Have they found their soulmates?” Minhyuk whispered to Jooheon who just gave him a dimpled smile.

 

 

 

\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: did you know I tortured myself listening to Whitney Houston’s I will always love you and Celine Dion’s My heart will go on while writing this? I am really trying to get those emotions out as I write this one because really, I want everyone of you to feel the pain Jackson’s experiencing. Not that I hate him. I explained it very much to everyone why I am building up the angst.
> 
>  
> 
> But to calm everyone, a sweet ending would be given if you all hold on for a little while longer. We are  in the half way point (of the timeline at least).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And yes I ship changjae because the two 96 liners are the ‘outcast’ in their groups in terms of OTP.
> 
>  
> 
> Can babies find their bond mates? Well I believe that they can. Hahahah


	7. Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I would apologize in advance since this chapter will have a bit of gore. This was not intentional though, this chapter was never in the plot before but I really had to give some light to what the council had made Mark undergo so .. here is my poor attempt at a back story.
> 
>  
> 
> \------
> 
>  

 

 

Mark was having headaches afer he returned to their kingdom, this was not what he wanted to hear, witness and solve, but the glaring facts were right at his face and he couldn’t really hide it anymore, or keep running away from.

 

“Yugyeom, how bad is it?” Mark asked and the guard gave a sigh.

 

“Intelligence had gathered that the rebels had been increasing their activities in the days that you were gone your majesty. They may attack in as little as three days.” Yugyeom delivered the sad news.

 

 

“How close are we to getting to the root?” Mark asked with clenched fist.

 

“not yet sire, we still lack the evidence that we needed.” Yugyeom swallowed hard.

 

“This will not do, Jaebum is out of commission.” Mark said, rubbing his temples as his head is throbbing.

 

“Yes he is not but he has replacement.” Hoseok said as he entered the office and bowed to Mark. “As I have been assigned to you your majesty by Prince Minhyuk, It is my duty to protect you, and as allied nation through marriage, X-Clan can aide you.” Hoseok informed Mark.

 

“I do not want others to get involved in such political issues of my Kingdom.” Mark said with a snarl.

 

“Yes, I do understand that your Majesty, but this is not as simple as I imagine it to be, I do have firm belief that if Prince Munhyuk knew of the situation..” Hoseok was abruptly cut by the prince.

 

“I will not get him involved!” Mark shouted but Hoseok merely grinned at him.

 

“Please remember that I am still under Prince Minhyuk’s orders and he did tell me that you will be stubborn. You forgot that you had rubbed it in his face that an impending rebellion has to occur.” Hoseok replied and Mark grit his teeth and slammed a hand on his table.

 

“I can handle this just fine.” Mark said in finality.

 

“I am sure you can but your guards do not really have the confidence now that their head is nowhere.” Hoseok said pertaining to Yugyeom whose head was bowed.

 

“How dare you speak to me in such words!” Mark was really angry now.

 

“Like I said your majesty, I still up under Prince Minhyuk’s order. I will send my report to his majesty and expect a few elite forces headed this way in  a few days. I hope you could hold of the rebellion before that, you are a strategist as Prince Minhyuk boasted, please do not let him and this kingdom down.” Hoseok bowed and proceeded to his room to send a pigeon to his kingdom, this is a dire situation.

 

 

Jaebum wasn’t really at peace with the situation and Jinyoung knew why. It was hard to be peaceful and at bliss when you know something is bound to happen to your kingdom, to the prince and to a friend no less.

 

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung called out and Jaebum groomed his expression as he faced his husband, gently holding Youngjae in his arms. “I know how much you worry, I think it is best that you go back.” Jinyoung said and Jaebum’s expression turned sullen.

 

“But you and Youngjae need me.” Jaebum reasoned but he was sure Jinyoung wasn’t even convinced, he himself did not believe his lies.

 

“We do, but we need our kingdom too.” Jinyoung smiled at Jaebum. He then took his husband’s hand and placed it on Youngjae, Manouvering his body to fit into Jaebum’s embrace.

 

Jaebum did not any words to tell him that his husband wanted the assurance and security, as well as his warmth.

 

“We will be fine Jaebum. If you need to fight we wil understand, this is for our future, for Youngjae, and for Mark.” Jinyoung said and Jaebum sighed as he buried his face on the crook of Jinoung’s neck as one arm tightened around the omega’s waist, and the other gently placed on the sleeping baby.

 

“I will be back, I promise.” Jaebum breathed out and Jinyoung smiled a melancholic one.

 

“I believe in you.” Jinyoung replied.

 

 

“We need to assist them but let’s not raise suspicion.” Minhyuk rubbed his lips as he paced across the room with Jooheon holding to the letter and both Jaebum and Hyunwoo stood in full attention.

 

“It will be very suspicious If Hyunwoo Hyung came with Jaebum hyung.” Jooheon said, folding the letter he got from Hoseok.

 

  
“Then let me come.” Jackson said as he entered the room without a single knock.

 

“You can’t.” Jooheon instantly replied.

 

“I can protect myself quite well.” Jackson said, walking to the table where a map was laid out.

 

“it is not a question of your skills Jackson, but this is a possible war we are facing.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“I told you, I am quite capable.” Jackson reiterated. “We can’t let the future crowned prince go into battle.” Jackson looked at Jooheon and both royal guards nodded. “We need to infiltrate the palace with X-clan soldiers without raising suspicion but they all know the alliance between kingdoms now that Prince Minhyuk has wed into the family.” Jackson continued and everyone was silent. “then we had no reason to interact with the Ahgase Royal family unless royal business. And that’s why, I planned on submitting a proposal, a marriage proposal.” Jackson said firmly and Minhyuk ran to him and took him by the shoulders. Minhyuk looked at him with questioning eyes and Jackson sighed.

 

“it will be our guise so the council will not suspect us. I will talk to my parents about it and we will bring along an entourage to make it look official.” Jackson informed them.

 

“Why would you sacrifice yourself for this Jackson?” Jooheon asked and Jackson smiled at his cousin.

 

“I wouldn’t want to see Prince Minhyuk sad, because it makes you sad as well.” Jackson smiled then walked out of the room to meet with his parents.

 

 

‘I have to admit that this is the best we can come up with, I will select a handful of elites for this.” Hyunwoo excused himself and turned to leave.

 

“Talk to Kihyun hyung first.” Jooheon said and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

Jaebum bowed at them and soon followed Hyunwoo to prepare for their departure while Minhyuk went to Jooheon and wrapped himself around the alpha. Jooheon returned the embrace, calming the omega mate and running his hand comfortingly on the omega’s back. “It will be okay Hyukkie.” Jooheon muttered and kissed Minhyuk.

 

 

Kihyun wasn’t prepared for it to come from Hyunwoo’s mouth but when Jinyoung came to him earlier, crying while holding Youngjae, he had a feeling that this would happen. Hyunwoo placed a gentle hand on the omega’s cheek and reeled him into a passionate kiss. “I love you so much Kihyun.” Hyunwoo muttered low, and Kihyun had to swallow hard to keep the tears at bay.

 

“Promise me that you will return.” Kihyun held on to Hyunwoo’s shirt and the alpha pulled his mate into another heated kiss.

 

“You know I do, I always do,” Hyunwoo reassured him and kissed him breathless.

 

“Protect Jackson at all cost.” Kihyun said before burying his face on his mate’s chest and letting his tears fall mercilessly.

 

 

Mark hated it, in all honesty he really would rather not accept the assistance, but what can he do when he had nothing else? Mark had it completely down to the last detail, but the sudden attack on the outskirts of town had foiled at least 2 of his strategies. He had to accept help and it was just frustrating that he had to accept one from Jackson.

 

Jackson.

 

Why him out of all the people in the world?

 

He hated Jackson but the reason, he was unsure, it was just because he does. But can he decline the offer now? Can he come up with a better plan to stop this impending doom??

 

 

“I heard that the X-clan is going to finally submit their proposal.”Head  Council Kim Youngmin said as he entered the Prince’s office. “it is quite surprising.”Youngmin said and Mark groomed his expression.

 

“My parents are fond of him, I am not though.” Mark replied and Youngmin grinned.

 

“I see, I taught you well my prince.” Youngmin said with a grin. “Are you interested in anyone in particular?” He asked and Mark shook his head. “I do know Prince Xiumin of Exo’rdium has already expressed his interest.” Youngmin said and Mark nodded.

 

“I will look into it.” Mark replied dryly.

 

“I will you to it then.” Youngmin gestured to the prince and then left.

 

Once out of his presence, Mark slammed the table hard and gritted his teeth, he will bring Youngmin down along with his schemes.

 

 

_Mark was kneeling in front of the head council, his head was bowed low and he could hear the sarcastic voices of the council members, at least those that had been on Youngmin’s side. It was his fault that Jaebum was almost killed, but why would he suffer this much? He was not a criminal, he is a prince._

_“We need to discipline you; a king should not be so careless.” Youngmin spoke and he raised a stick and hit the prince’s hands._

_Mark winced and he cried, a child would show his emotions so openly and he was not exempted._

_“You do not deserve to feel emotions; a king has to be stern and has to listen to the council. If you want to be a king, you have to listen to me. You cannot feel and show emotions.” Youngmin repeated his words and hit Mark’s arms and thighs._

_Other times he was sat in front of a criminal for persecution, the poor man was being tortured with whips and Mark winced seeing blood drip from the man. “Show no mercy to people who do not deserve them.” Youngmin said and Mark clenched his fists as he tried to keep his face blank._

_Mark was told to hid the punishment, he did not tell his parents and all the brutality he received had made his heart stone heard, and his emotions locked in. If he did not show any emotions, he would not be hit repeatedly, he knew that much but as he grew up, the hated planted on his tiny mind had grew and he swear to whatever deity that he will end this. He will be king but he will not listen to them anymore._

 

Mark woke up from the nightmare; it was too realistic not to be concerned about. He took a glass of water from his bedside table and quickly drank it. He was panting and his clothes were sticking to his body as he was drenched in sweat. He decided to change into fresh clothes before he returned to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

Jackson bowed as he was introduced to a select group of council members; he showed grace as a trained omega should but he knew not all of them were impressed. Jinki shook hands with them and Jonghyun bowed low as well, common courtesy, practiced artistry. Yunho led them to his office as the servants had scurried to take their luggage to their rooms. Hoseok grinned as he saw Jaebum and Hyunwoo, this was going to be a lot easier.

 

 

Jackson knew that it will be stifling, but this was far more than his omega could take, he was getting dizzy with the entire alpha around him. Jonghyun noticed his son’s reaction and talked to his mate, Jinki immediately requested for a break.

 

‘How inconsiderate of me, you have travelled far.” Yunho said and dismissed the omega, urging Mark to help Jackson back to his room.

 

Mark obeyed and extended a hand for Jackson, the omega looked at it with tired eyes and looked at his parents who smiled and nodded. Jackson eventually took the offered hand and Mark led him out of the office and into the bedrooms. Once far from the room, Jackson let the hand go and turned to Mark.

 

“I know the way, I can find my room. You need to talk to Jaebum hyung.” Jackson said and walked to his room while Mark scoffed at the rudeness before going to meet Jaebum by the weaponry wing.

 

Jaebum and Hyunwoo bowed as Mark entered and the prince merely rubbed his temples and looked at the guards. Jaebum led him to a table where a map was set to discuss a plan when they heard an   explosion, and soon enough, Yugyeom came running to them with Hoseok bearing bad news.

 

“Change of plans.” Mark said, running to the nearest closet for an armor to wear. As soon as he was strapped, he grabbed a bow and quiver loaded with arrows. A few more guards did the same and others more took out their swords and spare quivers.

 

They dashed to the grounds and Mark clenched his teeth as he saw a few dead bodies and injured people running for cover. Mark was dead angry at the situation, how dare these rebels?

 

He loaded his arrows and shot across the field, aiming for a swordsman and the arrow landed straight into the man’s chest. The man fell but Mark was not affected. He wanted to end this rebellion peacefully but he had no choice, he will have blood spilled for the sake of political gains; he will not allow the council to take the crown.

 

He loaded another arrow and let it fly across the field, repeating until all arrows were used. He hailed for another quiver and an apprentice hurriedly gave the prince his replenishment.  It was an endless chaos and Mark was soon getting tired, can he really be a King and able to protect these people.

 

“Your Majesty.” Bambam called out to Jackson who was about to ran outside and join the chaos.

 

“Bammie, I need to do this.” Jackson said with a pointed glare. “It’s time you do what is right.” Jackson then went out of the room, sword gripped tightly on his hand and armor heavy on his shoulders.

 

Bambam sighed as he watched the prince go but he too has a battle to fight and so he ran to search for a person he could trust. Amidst the chaos, Bambam ran into Yugyeom and the omega immediately dragged the guard to a corridor by the far end of the castle.

 

“Bambam, wait.” Yugyeom halted and Bambam glared at him. “Make me understand.” Yugyeom added and Bambam nodded and took out something from his robe and handed it to Yugyeom. Yugyeom took it and had wide eyes when he realized what they are.

 

“Listen, I will help you so follow me, there’s not much time left.” Bambam said and Yugyeom gripped the omega’s hand tightly as they made a run to somewhere only Bambam knows.

 

Jonghyun knew this was going to be a mess so he took out his sword from the luggage and joined his husband to protect the King. Jinki and Jonghyun knew where they stand they are no more than nobles while Yunho and Jaejoong are both precious monarchs of Ahgase Kingdom, and thus their safety is the main priority. Yunho was grateful as he kept Jaejoong close, Jonghyun stayed close to the concert while Jinki did the same to Yunho. They were at a safe hidden room in the palace but no one can be too sure.

 

“We will get through this.” Yunho assured his husband who nodded in full trust to his alpha.

 

Jackson gripped the hilt of his sword as he charged outside, eyes glaring as he approached the battle field. He did not take any chances, he would kill if he had to. He swung his sword right and left, rebels quickly falling to their knees and clutching their bleeding body parts, but Jackson did not care as he trained his eyes to his main target; he needed to protect Mark.  Jackson scanned the area and soon saw the three alphas that wanted to fight with him, one was holding a bow and he knew that the target was the prince. Jackson ran as fast as he could and when the arrow was launched, he was there to shield the Prince.

 

The Arrow landed between his right shoulder and Jackson hissed at the pain. He then took his sword and cut the  arrow’s body and stood with his sword as his anchor. He then dashed to the alphas and tried to stop them from targeting Mark. Jaebum and Hyunwoo noticed the commotion and was soon dashing to Jackson’s aide; Hoseok posed to protect the prince still using his bow to full capacity.

 

“You’re bleeding!” Jaebum shouted but Jackson shook his head and swiped his sword, taking down one alpha.

 

“I can handle this.” Jackson gritted and the three continued their attacks and until all three alphas were soaking in their own blood.

 

“Bambam, how did you find this?” Yugyeom was at awe with the room just beneath their noses; it was  the evidence that Mark needed.

 

“It was last year, I was searching for Jinyoung hyung when I came upon this room.” Bambam said but they heard the door burst open and two or three rebels came. Yugyeom instinctively drew his sword and placed Bambam behind him.

 

“You shouldn’t treat us like dolls, we can fight.” Bambam replied, drawing out daggers strapped on his legs discreetly.

 

 

The pair then launched attacks which caught the rebels off guard but they fought mightily. It took a couple of blows, some slashed and a lot of sweat but Yugyeom and Bambam defeated the rebels. Bambam was panting as he withdrew the dagger from the man’s chest, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his other hand, Yugyeom did not know what came to him but he pulled the omega in his arms and kissed him passionately; Bambam had let the daggers fell to the ground with a clunk as he held the alpha’s head and kissed him back.

 

There was a knock on the door and both alphas were on full alert. “Jinki sire?” It was Bambam and Jinki answered him. “We got the evidences.” Bambam shouted and Jinki opened the door with sword raised. Bambam raised both hands as he entered as well as Yugyeom, and they both handed Yunho the records and the pouch of illegal medicine and gun powder.

 

 

“How dare they use my castle for their wrong deeds.” Yunho was furious so he went out on to get his son,  Jaejoong stayed with Jinki and Jonghyun. Jinki instructed Bambam to follow Yunho and so the omega obliged, with Yugyeom already behind them.

 

 

The pain was overwhelming, his flesh felt like being torn apart with every move that he made but he could not allow this rebellion to proceed any further. “Jackson, stop.” Hyunwoo held the prince’s wrist but Jackson still struggled to get free. “You are going to lose your arm.” Hyunwoo stated and it took another searing pain for Jackson to let the sword go and for Hyunwoo to pick up his charge and went straight to the medical field.

 

“I’ll handle it.” Jaebum assured them and went to Hoseok’s aide in protecting the prince whose arms were getting numb with the countless arrows that he’s been shooting. “Did he know?” Jaebum asked Hoseok who shook his head.

 

“He is too focused to be aware of everything else, he may not know that he was saved by an omega.” Hoseok said with a frown and Jaebum could only muster a sigh.

 

“Mark!” Yunho’s voice rang and soon, Yunho was within 2 feet from his son, with Bambam and Yugyeom behind him. “It’s time to end this.” Yunho gve the ledger to Mark who was wide eyed. “We’ll explain later, you need to settle this once and for all.” Yunho said and with that, he ran towards the gtes, with Hoseok and Jaebum hot on his heels. Yunho sighed before he instructed his guards to hold till the root of the evil has been upturned.

 

Mark greeted his teeth as he kicked the door to where a surprised Youngmin sat. “Ah, my prince, what can I do for you?”  Youngmin asked calmly.

 

“On your knees and confess your crimes.” Mark said, taking a sword from Jaebum.

 

“I am not guilty of anything charged.” Youngmin replied making Mark snort in disbelief.

 

Mark then threw the ledger in front of Youngmin whose lips twitch in annoyance but his face remained stoic.

 

“This does not prove anything.” Youngmin replied.

 

 

“Well Maybe this can.” Mark threw a scroll, a recent transaction summary with the gold registered under the treasury of the head council. “Confess your since and I will show you mercy.” Mark repeated.

 

“I am not at fault.” Youngmin still dared to deny the accusation.

 

“Then so be it.” Mark dashed and let the sword graze the skin on the head council’s neck. “A king has to show mercy, and you are going to taste the fruits of your labor. You taught me well Head council Youngmin.” Mark smirked. “I hereby sentence Kim Youngmin guilty of treason and illegal transactions with the country of Feilunhai to procure heat inducing drugs and gun powder.” Mark threw the council down to the floor. “You are sentenced to death and your wealth shall be divided to the victim’s family as tribute.” Mark finished and allowed Jaebum to picked up the council and led him out before he fainted, due to exhaustion.

 

 

Mark woke up a couple of hours or days later, body sore and tired, but he ran towards his father’s room who was now beaming with pride. Mark was hugged by his fathers and he knew right then and there,  that it was over, he had saved his kingdom, and the rebellion is nothing but a bad memory for them. “Let’s than our allies for their help.” Yunho said and led them to the main hall where the members of the X-clan were waiting.

 

Mark looked at the wounded soldiers and to the monarchs, a frown appearing as he laid eyes on Jackson. Mark bowed and thanked them holding out a treasure box for Jinki as their sign of gratitude but Jinki declined. “It was our personal wish to aide you, your majesty.” Jinki said and then turned to Yunho. “I do apologize if we had used the marriage proposal as an excuse; it is now null and void.” Jinki said then turned to Mark. “We do wish for you to find your true mate, we will take our leave.” Jinki finished and turned to leave.

 

Jaebum bowed to his Kings and prince before he joined the X-clan as he must return to Jinyoung’s arms the soonest possible. Yunho bid them well and soon turned to Mark and embraced him tightly, it was all over.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: Well It was really not in my intention to make Hoseok all sassy but hey someone has to be harsh for Mark to realize what he is doing wrong am I right?
> 
> And I really don’t have anyone in mind for an evil council member, so yeah Kim Youngmin SM’s Current CEO was just convenient cause I had a few grievances at him., Kim Shidae is a close second though. Random EXO member because I am too lazy to search for whatever group and idols to add since this is just a one time mention
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do apologize if the showki and JJP scenes seemed that they were saying their goodbyes, but I thought it would be necessary to have them just for the emotions of the story, a war has no guarantee of survival.
> 
>  
> 
> I also apologize if I let your hopes up with the proposal.. It was all a plot for the war so.. yeah sorry..
> 
> And gosh I suck at writing fight scenes, I am just not cut out for action.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you’ve already prepared yourselves, we are going to reach the climax soon and the end is just around the corner.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, cliff hanger, if you can call it that.


	8. Back Home

Jackson was welcomed by warm arms of Minhyuk and Jooheon who immediately led him to his room where a full medical team was waiting. Jackson furrowed his brows but Minhyuk just led him to his bed and allowed the medic to look at his wound. Jackson flinched as the bandages were removed and Minhyuk was silently crying as he watched how much pain Jackson tolerated all for the sake of his brother. Jooheon felt his mate’s body shaking so he held the omega close and kissed his cheek, he assured him that everything was going to be fine.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Hyunwoo told them of what the medics at Ahgase kingdom told them, that Jackson’s right shoulder could have been damaged beyond repair and that his movements could be impaired, but what can they do when Jackson did it to himself? Kihyun instantly wrapped his arms around his mate, allowing Hyunwoo to breakdown for failing to protect the prince, and Jaebum too shed tears, with Jinyoung lending his shoulder for the alpha to hide his face, they had failed in their duties. But both Jinki and Jonghyun never blamed them, thanked them even for risking their lives for Jackson, despite their son being an omega.

 

“You could’ve died Jackson.” Jonghyun said as he ran a hand on his son’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry, I made you worry.” Jackson replied, truly sad for putting his parents in such a dire situation.

 

“I will understand if you let me understand.” Jonghyun replied and Jackson looked at his omega father, a tear slid from his eyes. “I will not tell Jinki if that would make you trust me.” Jonghyun said and Jackson extended his uninjured arm and allowed his father to wrap him in an embrace while he cried his heart out.

 

Jonghyun bit his lip as he tried to be strong for his son, he wished he could take all his pain and carry them away from his precious baby but he can’t and it killed him.

 

“I love you Jackson, always remember that.” Jonghyun muttered as he rubbed soothing circles on Jackson’s back and he felt his son breathe peacefully as he slept. Jonghyun then allowed himself to cry, feeling the pain his son was going through and allowing himself to be weak at this point. Jinki conveniently came to his side and wrapped both omega in his warmth, giving them security and making them at peace. Jonghyun need not to say a word for Jinki to understand, they were mates after all.

 

“Should we pursue with his mating?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki sighed, do they have a choice at the moment?

 

“We will only step in when necessary; it’s still Jackson’s free will.” Jinki replied and Jonghyun nodded as Jinki placed a chaste kiss on his mate’s lips.

 

That night, Jackson slept peacefully between his parents, like he did when he was a child. Jonghyun and Jinki wrapped him in their arms and Jonghyun sang a lullaby; it felt like those innocent days of the past and both Jonghyun and Jinki would give everything to keep their son healthy and happy.

 

The morning that followed, Jackson was greeted with happy chirps from a 5 month old Changkyun who wanted to be near his godfather. Jackson noticed that his parents already left but he could still smell their mated scent, and it was comforting for him.Jackson motioned for Kihyun to bring the child over and the retainer sat next to him and placed a gurgling Changkyun on his lap. Jackson played with the kid who was clearly enjoying the attention.

 

“He is growing up well Kihyun hyung.” Jackson beamed and Kihyun could only return the smile.

 

“He missed you. He missed Hyunwoo, but he missed you too.” Kihyun said and Jackson kissed the baby’s chubby cheeks.

 

“You did Kyunnie?” He asked and the kid just gurgled, extending his chubby arms to touch the godfather’s skin.

 

There was a knock on the door and soon Jaebum and Hyunwoo came to apologize to Jackson while Jinyoung and Bambam pushed in the food tray. Jackson frowned at them, berating them on how it was not their fault before he turned to the barely 2 month old Youngjae. Jackson was excited to see the baby again that he was squealing for Kihyun to sit next to him. Jinyoung sat on the other side of the bed and carefully transferred Youngjae onto Jackson’s left arm. Jackson smiled brightly as Youngjae smiled at him, his heart was truly happy to see the bundle of joy.  Changkyun then gurgled and Kihyun placed the baby nearer to Youngjae and both babies were now smiling and gurgling in delight. Jackson smiled wider and then turned to Kihyun and Jinyoung who nodded and smiled back.

 

“Aren’t they cute, finding their soulmates at a young age.” Jackson joked and Jaebum cleared his throat.

 

“What? You don’t find my baby fit for yours?” Kihyun glared at Jaebum.

 

“How can you agree when they are babies, they can’t even tell what’s reality at this point.” Jaebum argued.

 

“Okay, you guys out. If you want to play Romeo and Juliet, Please not in my charge’s room.” Bambam said with a hand placed on his hip.

 

Jinyoung carefully took Youngjae and mouthed that Jaebum is a little overprotective already while Hyunwoo took Changkyun who immediately bit Hyunwoo’s bicep. “Maybe he has reason to, Changkyun can’t hold his bite.” Hyunwoo said and with that statement, Jaebum pulled Jinyoung out of the room and away from Changkyun.

 

“How dare him.” Kihyun rushed outside while Hyunwoo cradled his son and waved goodbye.

 

Jackson laughed at that, how melodramatic the babies’ love story will be in the future. If only his situation would be similar, he could have a mate nearer to home and someone he had grown up with, but fate was cruel.

 

Bambam placed his food tray and Jackson thanked his retainer before looking at him with strange seriousness.

 

“Bamie, please tell me the truth, your necklace?” Jackson pointed to the triangular piece of gold with inlaid dandelion logo.

 

Bambam closed his hand on it and blushed before revealing his story to the prince. Jackson smiled at him and then held out his hand for Bambam to hold.

 

“Bamie, you can go and mate with Yugyeom, I am not going to stop you from getting your happiness.” Jackson said and Bambam frowned at that.

 

“I will serve you Jackson hyung, till my last breath.” Bambam uttered.

 

“No, Bammie, when I get to mate, I will release you of your obligations and you are free to mate with Yugyeom, you deserve this.” Jackson smiled and Bambam felt warm tears slid down his cheeks. “Don’t cry Bambam.” Jackson said and Bambam sniffed and nodded before helping Jackson with his food.

 

 

Jackson looked out of his window and sighed, was he really going to pursue this life? Was he really going to bear the pain for as long as he can? Jackson never really gave up that easily, but could this be the right time to do so?

 

His reverie was broken when Jinyoung knocked and he entered, handing a cup of steaming organic tea for Jackson.

 

“We will be returning by August, I would want to invite you to Youngjae’s Christening if you can make it.” Jinyoung said and Jackson bit his lower lip.

 

“It’ll probably fall on October, it’s gonna be busy here.” Jackson confessed and Jinyoung nodded in understanding.

 

“You may need time to heal properly too.” Jinyoung said guiltily.

 

“Hey, I would really love to go if I can. Don’t worry about it.” Jackson reassured Jinyoung and the retainer beamed him a sad smile.

 

“I wish I could do something in return for you, you’ve done a lot for me, my family and my kingdom.” Jinyoung said and Jackson held the omega’s hand.

 

“Raise Youngjae well and take care of your charge, that’s all I can ask for.” Jackson said and Jinyoung nodded as he squeezed Jackson’s hand.

 

“Why would you care for Mark so much? He haven’t treated you that well.” Jinyoung pondered and Jackson sighed.

 

“He is Minhyuk hyung’s brother, a family.” Jackson replied half truthful but Jinyoung could read between the lines.

 

“Please don’t hurt yourself too much; you deserve to be happy too.” Jinyoung replied and Jackson thanked him wholeheartedly.

 

Jackson was left to ponder even more, of his life choices and his struggles, was it really worth it? In the end, he just shrugged and walked out of his room to meet his mentor who had helped him when he presented. Jackson walked down the halls, paying attention to the hanging portraits of monarchs that reigned the X-clan for centuries and he wore a bitter smile when he saw the portrait of his family, when his grandfather and grandmother where in their prime and had crowned Henry as the heir to the throne. He saw his father’s proud smile as he was a mere baby who sat on his lap while Jonghyun stood by Jinki’s side. He then glanced to his cousin, a few months younger and a carbon copy of his alpha father, tiny eyes and chubby cheeks; how those times were just so peaceful.

 

Jackson never really wanted anything grand in this point of his life, just a mate that would accept him but that was like a farfetched dream at the moment. He arrived at his destination and he knocked on the door carefully. He was attended by an assistant and Jackson was lead to a study were his mentor sat and reading a book.

 

“I do understand that you are here to inquire my dear prince, but please take care of yourself.” His mentor noted as he looked at the sling on the prince’s arm.

 

“I had to do what is right.” Jackson confessed.

 

“I know my dear child, as I can tell why.” His mentor was indeed wise. ‘So how can I help you my child?” His mentor asked.

 

Jackson hesitated and his mentor gave him an encouraging smile. Jackson then sighed and spoke his mind. “Can.. Can an omega mate with not his true mate?” Jackson asked and his mentor nodded in understanding.

 

“Ah, my dear prince seemed to have a dilemma at hand.” His mentor paused and sipped some tea.  “Yes, it is possible of course, not all find their true mates and in some cases, they are forced to mate with available partners.” His mentor said and Jackson nodded. ‘But it seems a bit different for you my dear.” His mentor pointed out.

 

Jackson widened his eyes and sighed. “I think I found my mate but..” Jackson bit his lip, he felt hotness swell behind his eyelids.

 

“I understand my prince. As long as you don’t initiate intimacy then you are going to be safe.” His mentor said and Jackson nodded. “Can you offer this old man a story?” His mentor said and Jackson smiled as he did tell the old man figments of his life.

 

Jackson returned to his room with a heavy heart, it had just solidified his thoughts that he had decided to do the right thing for the sake of his family. Jinki entered his son’s room and Jackson bowed at him. Jinki made him sit on his bed and allowed the son to gather his thoughts and courage to tell him what was on his mind. Jinki noticed the hesitation in his son’s actions and it made him want to wrap the omega in a barrier and keep all evil away from his precious child.

 

“I,” Jackson started, voice small and stuttering. “I leave my mating to you father.” Jackson said with head bowed and Jinki’s heart shattered, this could only mean one thing, his son has been rejected.

 

“Have you found them?” Jinki asked, voice firm but his emotions were not. Jackson could merely nod once and Jinki felt his fist clench. “I see, I shall see to it that we find you a suitable partner.” Jinki said and Jackson looked up to his father with tears in his eyes, and that completely broke Jinki’s heart.

 

Jinki immediately wrapped his son in a tight embrace, careful to not hurt the injured shoulder. Jinki then placed a kiss on the omega’s head and gently hummed a comforting song as Jackson let himself be at his weakest.  “They don’t deserve you Jackson.” Jinki muttered and held his son tighter.

 

Jackson felt tired as he stepped out into the small yard of Hyunwoo’s parent’s house by the end of June. Changkyun just turned 6 months and as per tradition, the child must be christened to welcome him to the kingdom and thus shall receive the protection of the state. Jackson felt the sun warm on his skin as he slowly walked towards the proud parents holding the 6 month old baby. Jackson kissed the boy’s cheek before he pinned a red cloth on the kid’s clothes, as a sign of his godfather’s promise to guide and protect him.

 

 

“You look pale, your majesty.” Kihyun remarked, genuinely worried as he looked at Jackson’s tired face.

 

“Must be the weather Kihyun hyung, it is going to be summer soon.” Jackson shrugged and gave his final words before he sat next to his father who had handed him a plate of pastries from the buffet table.

 

Kihyun sighed as he held Changkyun tightly, why can’t his friend find happiness like everyone else, Jackson may lie to himself that he is okay but others around him are not blind to see how he is suffering. Hyunwoo squeezed his shoulder lightly and the mates shared a knowing look, they both wanted to help but don’t know why.

 

Jackson spent most of his time in his room, legs pulled towards his body and silent tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel pitiful, he was a huge disappointment of his kingdom. First, he presented as an omega, such a low status for a prince looked up to by several hundreds of his countrymen. Then he got rejected by his mate. Jackson surely did not reveal it to everyone or who his mate was, and people were angry at him; how can he protect such jerk who shoes to reject him. But Jackson kept silent, he was going to allow his mate to live a life without him, because he was not suitable no matter how he tried.

 

Days passed and Jackson looked a lot sickly than before, his eyes were having dark circles and his skin was losing their suppleness. His wound did healed but he was having difficulty with therapies, he was too tired to lift slightly heavy things and it just frustrated him how weak he had become at this point.

 

Jonghyun looked at his son and can’t help but shed tears, his son doesn’t deserve the pain at all, what did he do wrong to receive such burden; why must it be Jackson, of all people, to be rejected by his mate?

 

“Pa,” Jackson called out from his bed and Jonghyun smiled at his son, at least tried to smile to give him comfort. “I really am sorry.” Jackson said and Jonghyun’s heart was just pulverized.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Jackson.” Jonghyun reminded him.

 

“I don’t feel that way.” He confessed and Jonghyun was rendered speechless. “I am useless anyway.” Jackson shrugged and closed his eyes.

 

“You are not useless.” Jonghyun took Jackson’s hand and held it tightly. “You are not Jackson.” Jonghyun silently cried, how can he release his son from all this pain?

 

Minhyuk’s mood swang as July kicked in, mostly because he was affected by Jackson’s sadness and self pity. He tried to accompany the omega as much as he could but Jackson most  of the times locked himself inside his room. Minhyuk felt restless and frustrated that he would vent out on Jooheon. Jooheon was hurt at first but when Minhyuk broke down and told him how he felt useless about not helping Jackson at all, Jooheon knelt down and hugged his mate before placing a reassuring kiss on his nape.

 

“We are all trying, Minhyukie, it’s not your fault.” Jooheon said but Minhyuk felt that it was, and he couldn’t comprehend.

 

“Why must it be him?” Minhyuk asked rhetorically and Jooheon could only swallow hard, he didn’t know the answer himself.

 

“Hyukie, we’ll figure something out.” Jooheon said, not really confident if they could pull it off, but at least they could try to be there for Jackson.

 

Minhyuk never really forgot to smile and try to make Jackson smile by going to market trips and generally keeping Jackson busy so he could feel that he is needed. Jooheon always invited him to train with him and meet royal guests, he was even introduced to a single alpha who had showed interest in him.

 

“Can we submit a proposal?” Prince Eunwoo of Aroha Kingdom asked, a little younger than Jackson, but all the more confident in his status.

 

“Oh, really?” Jackson asked and the young prince nodded. “Thank you for taking interest, but I leave the decision to my parents.” Jackson said and Eunwoo gave him a shy smile.

 

“I will try to prove my worth your highness.” Eunwoo said before he bid his goodbye and left the palace with his entourage.

 

Jooheon was grinning at his cousin and that made Jackson burst out into fits of laughter, such a precious sound they haven’t heard in a while. Jackson had tears in his eyes as he regained his composure and smiled thoughtfully at his cousin.

 

“Why don’t you try Jackson?” Jooheon said and Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Like I said, I leave them up to my parents.

 

When August kicked in and the medics cleared Jinyoung and Youngjae to travel, Jackson gave them a sad smile. He would miss them grately, especially Youngjae who would always demand his attention. Changkyun tugged at the prince’s robes and Jackson picked up the boy, the 9 month old was getting heavy and was trying his best to start walking, who was pouting at Youngjae, maybe because they are going to be separated soon.  Jackson kissed Youngjae’s cheek but doing that, Changkyun was also able to kiss Youngjae on the lips. Both omegas were shocked and soon Jaebum was grabbing Youngjae from Jinyoung while Kihyun took Changkyun and demanded Jaebum to compensate.

 

The two were never going to agree at this point even if the evidences are pointing towards the two as mates but Jackson found it entertaining and was soon laughing hard, and to Jinyoung, he would treasure that for days on past.

 

“I will miss you my dear prince.” Jinyoung said as he bowed low and Jackson took his hand and held it tightly.

 

“I will miss you too, but remember to take care okay?” Jackson reminded him and Jinyoung was pulled into a tight hug. “Just take care.” Jackson spoke softly and Jinyoung could feel sadness course through his body, he was going to miss this surely.

 

When all was settled and the august breeze finally blew, Jackson was ready to face his fate.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: I was a little late I know. Work stuff was just too stressful and I did have to finish some DIY projects so yeah.. sorry for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. Would like to thank everyone for the support you gave this fic, from kudos and Bookmarks (AO3), Upvote and subscribes (AFF) and comments. I do appreciate each of them whole heartedly.
> 
>  
> 
> I know that this will be a predictable story and I will end it sooner than later, so I would really like to extend my gratitude to all who had given their time in reading my fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> And last for this chapter… I listened to a lot of sad songs to inspire me into writing the angst and one of them is SVT’s DK’s cover of She didn’t love me. It really gave me the final push to finish this chapter.
> 
>  


	9. Is it over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello everyone, I know some of you are getting frustrated with how Mark is. Well, I can’t blame you. I know you will hate me more after reading this, but I do appreciate a bit more patience.

 

 

\----

 

Youngjae was fidgeting when they were about to leave and it only confirmed their suspicion when 7 month old Changkyun started bawling when Youngjae was taken to the carriage. Kihyun and Hyunwoo made eye contact with Jaebum and Jinyoung and both came to an agreement. Jinyoung took Youngjae’s bracelet, an heirloom gift from Jaebum’s father passed on to him when he was born, and placed it on Changkyun’s wrist while Kihyun took Changkyun’s necklace, an emblem of the X-clan hanging from the metal and was given to every child born in the Kingdom, and placed it on Youngjae. Immediately the two were pacified and their fates were sealed, whether distance will change their bond, the parents can only hope for the best.

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung felt good being back to their Kingdom and was happy when little Youngjae was received well. Jaejoong cooed at the new born and immediately, Mark felt like this will all end up with the discussion of his mating. Hoseok and Hyungwon greeted Jaebum and Jinyoung, and scheduled the turnover in the coming week before the two leave for X-clan.

 

“I see you wearing something different.” Jinyoung teased Hyungwon who just gave him a poker face.

 

“Jinyoung, don’t tease him.” Jaebum warned, because he was not prepared to fight Hoseok at the moment.

 

But Hoseok just laughed. “I will invite you to the wedding don’t worry.” Hoseok said and Hyungwon blushed at the words of his alpha.

 

“Does Minhyuk even know?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“Prince Minhyuk.” Hyungwon clarified. “And yes he does, we sent a letter informing him of our plans.” Hyungwon answered and went to his mate who received him with open arms. “We already asked for my parents’ blessings.” Hyungwon added.

 

“We will ask for my parents’ blessings upon our return to X-clan.” Hoseok added and both Jinyoung and Jaebum could only smile at that. They knew Hyungwon to be emotionless so it was good to see him go beyond his norm for his mate.

 

 

Mark was feeling a bit down even though the rebellion was successfully stopped and he was free from the clutches of the council. He was feeling an empty hole and he couldn’t figure out the reason for it. He looked out the window for a while and saw how gloomy the sky was despite it being August and in the middle of summer.

 

“Mark.” He heard his name being called and he knew why his father was here. “It’s almost your birthday, I do wish you could find your mate by then, or we will be forced to abide by the contract by October.” Yunho informed him and Mark merely nodded.

 

“I will abide by the contract, no need to worry about it.” Mark replied making Yunho sigh.

 

“I do wish for you to find your mate on your own, forcing you to mate with someone upsets me dearly.” Yunho explained but Mark could not find an answer to his father’s worries.

 

“I am trying, if that alleviates the guilt.” Mark replied and Yunho took his son into his arms.

 

“I do apologize for what your childhood had forced you to be Mark, I just wished I was more able then.” Yunho said and Mark closed his eyes and allowed his father to comfort him, because he felt really pathetic right now, maybe because he was slowly learning how to be humane and accept emotions.

 

“I am trying father.” Mark replied and it took those few words to make Yunho understand his son’s predicament.

 

The kingdom of Ahgase was preparing for Mark’s birthday and it just so happen that Minhyuk was also going to celebrate his last birthday with the Kingdom, while X-clan will throw him his first birthday party the following week. It was chaos and Mark was caught in the eye of the storm.

 

“Would you like some tea your majesty?” Jinyoung offered and Mark was grateful for the retainer’s timing.

 

“Are you adjusting fine Jinyoung? How is Youngjae?” Mark asked.

 

“Apparently, Youngjae has found his mate. Can you believe a baby was lucky enough to find his mate that early?” Jinyoung chuckled.

 

“With whom?” Mark asked.

 

“Changkyun, Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s son.” Jinyoung said and Mark nodded.

 

“wasn’t it the same for you and Jaebum?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded.

 

“We are a bunch of lucky fellows I guess, Kihyun and Hyunwoo were the same, must be hereditary.” Jinyoung shrugged as Mark drank his tea.

 

“This is not from here.” Mark commented and Jinyoung nodded.

 

“X-clan has good tea, it seemed that Prince Jackson liked to drink tea a lot and so the Kingdom decided to invest on growing organic tea.” Jinyoung explained. “It was a gift for their future leader but things turned out differently. The tea though did provide X-clan with additional trading goods and leverage.” Jinyoung explained further and it piqued Mark’s interest.

 

“Trading tea?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded.

 

“You’ll be surprised at how X-clan’s market structure is; they really are a power house of strong willed people and innovative minds.” Jinyoung said and Mark scoffed

 

“Just because your son is going to mate an X-clan member doesn’t mean you have to lift their chair.” Mark said and Jinyoung frowned at his prince.

 

“I stayed for four months and I learned a lot from them. I am sure Hoseok hyung had information to share to Jooheon when he returns.” Jinyoung crossed his arms in front of his chest and Mark gave him a fond smile.

 

“Relax, I am just teasing.” Mark said and continued to enjoy the tea. “I may ask Minhyuk to send me more tea once in a while.” Mark said and Jinyoung laughed at him.

 

Minhyuk and the X-clan entourage arrived at the palace and Jaejoong graciously welcomed them with warm embraces. He was searching for a familiar face but he couldn’t seem to find Jackson. “I am insulted that you miss Jackson more than your own son.” Minhyuk feign his expression and Jaejoong frowned at him.

 

“You dare mock your father?” Jaejoong asked back and after a heated glare, the two were laughing hard.

 

‘I miss you appa.” Minhyuk embraced his father who held him tightly.

 

“I do too, very much.” Jaejoong replied.

 

“Jackson is back home recovering and he volunteered to organize the party for Minhyukkie.” Jooheon said and Jaejoong nodded.

 

“I will meet him next week anyway, I can wait.” Jaejoong said and led them to the dinner hall were a feast awaited them.

 

Mark felt like he was intruding, having the entire mated couple surround him and talk about bonds and stuff that he was not even familiar with, emotions that he had not dealt with and pangs of jealousy he refused to acknowledge.

 

Minhyuk gave him a small smile and the twin understood how Minhyuk was trying to do, and he appreciated it for all its worth. They are twins and would share certain emotions, and right now, Mark knew that Minhyuk was being bothered by his own emotional state. When they were done with their meal, Minhyuk asked Mark for a talk and they found themselves inside Marks office. Minhyuk instantly wrapped his arms around his brother; he knew how much he needed it right now. Mark broke down, feeling all sorts of emotion as he felt the omega’s calming aura surround him.

 

Mark did not need to speak for Minhyuk to understand, they were twins for a reason and it broke the omega’s heart to find his strong alpha brother be this vulnerable.

 

“It’s been tough the past month.” Mark said while crying. “After the rebellion, it’s as if my emotions are clashing, I don’t understand what to feel, why am I jealous over small things, or feel that there is a black hole inside of me.” Mark continued.

 

“You’ll find happiness if you let your heart decide once in a while.” Minhyuk muttered while rubbing his twin’s back, Mark could only cry harder. “It’s normal to feel confused because you’ve kept all your emotions locked for a long time. And this distress can only be relieved once you find your mate.” Minhyuk explained.

 

“What if I can’t?” Mark asked and it squeezed Minhyuk’s heart, it was painful to hear his twin’s lack of confidence.

 

“You will.” Minhyuk just said and Mark calmed down. Minhyuk held both of his brother’s cheeks in his palms and kissed his forehead, the act a little too familiar when they were young and Mark had fits. “I have faith in you, I hope you do to.” Minhyuk said and Mark was truly grateful that he has a brother who understands him well.

 

“Do me a favor Mark, can you not hate on Jackson?” Minhyuk suddenly asked and Mark looked at his brother with knitted brows. “We can tell that you dislike him, but for whatever reason, we do not know. Jackson..” Minhyuk bit his lip and sighed. “He doesn’t deserve this treatment from you.” Minhyuk added. “He had helped you out in numerous occasions, is it not the time to actually return the favor?” Minhyuk asked and Mark frowned.

 

“He helped in the premise of you being his cousin’s mate and my brother.” Mark replied.

 

“Precisely, can you then treat him as my mate’s cousin? Can you at least be civil with him for Jooheon’s sake?” Minhyuk asked and Mark was conflicted, why does he even hate Jackson that badly?’’

 

Mark never answered Minhyuk  and the latter could only hope for the best.

 

Mark tried, he really did but after socializing with hundreds of available alpha, beta and omega, he still can’t find the one, his true mate. He felt empty when he smiled and the pain in his heart was growing more and more as the hours ticked by, and he did not understand why, was this normal?

 

Mark sighed as he retreated to his own room a little after midnight, too tired to think and fake a smile. He sat on his bed and looked at the moon, it was bright and round and he wished he could find someone soon.

 

Mark got a fever the next day and in turn, he was not able to join Minhyuk back to X-clan. Mark wanted to come, he does, but the medic refused him and he sulkily lied on his bed as Minhyuk kissed his forehead goodbye and Jooheon giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Mark then looked at the retreating couple and found himself jealous, would his mate take care of him when he is sick?

 

Mark missed Minhyuk’s birthday and by the time his parents returned with a handful of teabags and seaweeds, he felt that he had missed an opportunity.

 

\---

 

Jaejoong made a beeline for Jackson the moment he alighted the carriage and the omega gladly received the king consort. “You look pale my dear.” Jaejoong commented but Jackson just smiled brightly.

 

“I had been recovering your majesty.” Jackson replied, looking past the king to greet his entourage.

 

“Mark is down with a fever.” Jaejoong informed him and Jackson merely nodded, he wasn’t really expecting the prince.

 

The party went well, Jackson made sure that it was and being the good host that he was, he kept the guests entertained. But he felt weaker as the hours dragged on, and finally he retired to his bed and collapsed as he clenched his heart. Jackson knew too well why he was hurting and yet all he can do right now was just endure it for as long as he could, to cover the pain with his smile and to reassure everyone that he was just fine.

 

But the question was until when? Until when can he keep up the façade? Jackson did not know but he will try to be strong and endure it until the end, and hopefully, just by chance, he could live through this pain.

 

Jonghyun tried his best to be there for his son, and he assisted him in any way he could. Henry noticed his nephew looking a lot less like the Jackson he knew and confronted Jinki about it, but his twin was lip locked about it only revealing that Jackson would be mated off by October, wwhich was just a few weeks from now. Henry nodded, knowing what that meant and he understood why Jackson was acting in such a way. Henry wanted to help out but Jinki shook his head, there was nothing that they can do but support Jackson with his decision and Henry knew too well why, but as an alpha and King of X-clan, he felt like he had failed to protect a life, and worse was the fact that it was his nephew.

 

Jooheon decided to go on a trip to Dragon island for his birthday, bringing along the X-clan and Ahgase monarchs. Of course Jaejoong would not miss another trip to the island and within a few days, they were off to sail to the island. Jackson decided to stay back, explaining how he was still not up to travel with his recuperating and Jooheon understood the unspoken words.

 

Maybe lately, people came to understand Jackson’s every action even if the omega tried hard to act normal. People around him did not question him anymore and it made Jackson feel sort of relieved and scared at the same time; he won’t be able to hide things anymore.

 

Jackson waved at them and boarded a carriage to return to the castle when he saw Mark riding his horse towards him. Jackson bowed at him and kept his head low, awaiting recognition from the prince. Mark never did and just rode past him, and Jackson looked at the retreating back and held his tears. He instructed the coachman to drop him off at the side of the North Forest, a patch of land that had been thought of the Dragon’s lair for centuries. He thanked the coachman and sent him off, promising to be back before dinner time. The coachman saluted to him and the prince entered the forest alone and with an aching heart.

 

Jackson made his way towards a familiar path, to where a cave lies and covered by a tall sycamore tree. He smiled, remembering how he and Jooheon would climb up these trees in order to escape their guards and hid from their tutors. Jackson reminisced the old days, and he smiled bitterly, when will he find happiness like that again?

 

He watched the soft rustle of leaves and inhaled the fresh air, he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to be at peace again and he will savor every minute of it while he can.

 

But his reverie was broken by the sound of a horse’s neigh and a loud thud. Jackson run to the source of sound and found Mark on the ground while the horse he was riding sped off. Jackson knelt in front of Mark and asked if he could stand up. Mark did try but his left ankle was sprained from the fall and he hissed in pain as he put pressure on it.

 

Jackson helped Mark to sit again and scurried to find some large twigs to secure a splint on the prince’s ankle. Jackson then tore a piece from his robe and tied the splint around the prince’s ankle. Mark frowned at Jackson, why all his misfortunes must involved this omega, and he figured out why he disliked him so much. And to add to the series of unfortunate events, it had started to rain, just a drizzle but still heavy enough to wet their clothes. Jackson held out a hand and Mark eyed it warily.

 

“There’s a cave nearby, we can take shelter until the downpour stopped.” Jackson explained.

 

Mark was forced to receive aid from the omega and Jackson took Mark’s arm and placed it on his shoulder as he wrap an arm around the prince’s waist to steady him. It was not a very long trek to the cave but the injured prince was slow and Jackson was not as strong as he was before that when they reached the cave, they were both soaking wet. Jackson apologized to the prince and set off to find some things in the cave that they could use to start a fire.

 

Mark looked at the omega scavenging around the almost dark cave and was surprised to see that he had gathered a few twigs and some stone. Jackson started a fire by striking two flint stones and in a few grueling minutes, they had a fire to keep him warm.  Jackson walked towards the entrance of the cave and pouted, the rain was getting heavier and not letting up and he had to inform the prince of the situation.

 

“Just great, I get stuck here with you, of all people.” Mark uttered in exasperation and Jackson gritted his teeth, can he at least receive some gratitude for once?

 

“I’m sorry you had to be stuck with me, but what have I done to deserve your hate?” Jackson asked, he was just too tired of this.

 

“You are the cause of all misfortune and I can’t take it anymore. I don’t want to see you ever again, I just want you out of my life!” Mark shouted and Jackson felt his heart clench tightly but he tried to keep his face straight.

 

“You know what, I’ll definitely be out of your life after this ordeal. You won’t ever see or hear from me.” Jackson said and walked out of the cave hearing a faint _Good riddance_ from Mark.

 

Jackson bit his lip and held his tears as he ran away from the source of his heart ache. He ran and run until his legs gave out on him and he fell on the muddy ground. His tears slip down his face but the rain washed it instantly. Jackson tried to push his body up it seemed to be too heavy for him and he just laid there in the ground as he drew his knees to his chest and cried his heart out.

 

“You won’t see me ever again Mark, I hope you’ll live a happy life.” Jackson whispered and closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the weight of his heart while the rain poured angrily over him yet his body was numb and he was just tired of pretending.

 

 

 

Mark felt his heart clench and he panted, he had never felt such great pain and he screamed out the excruciating pain. What was happening? He had no idea.

 

The flames was slowly dying as he felt his eyes get heavy and the last thing he could hear was probably his mate’s voice.

 

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: well my sister was asking me why weren’t there Hyungwonho moments when Yugbam had that intimate moment in the middle of war. So there you go sis, a bit more hyungwonho for you so don’t kill me with your glare.
> 
>  
> 
> I will be hiding from you guys because I know that you will hate me with how I ended this chapter. Please don’t hate me too much because I still need to finish this story. So yeah, I hope you could just hold on for a few more chapters until we finish this.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I would really like to thank everyone for your support, it really give me the much needed  confidence to write stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!


	10. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I never expected the overwhelming support from the last chapter. All the while I was thinking how you would hate me for doing things to Mark and especially Jackson but you guys are so amazingly patient, I have to give this update faster. 
> 
> I promised you a sweet ending but this is not yet the end so I will give you my retribution. THIS IS RATED BECAUSE REALLY, I HAVE NO OTHER WAY TO REDEEM THE STORY FROM ANGST THAN A RATED CHAPTER.
> 
> I am not really a smut writer so let’s stick to rated. I hope you guys will not shy away from this chapter and give me feedback. Please?

Mark groaned as he tiredly opened his eyes to see Jaebum’s face.  He squinted a few times as he was helped up by the guard along with Hyunwoo and Hoseok, all three powerful alphas to his aide.

 

“Are you okay your Majesty?” Jaebum asked.

 

Mark shook his head and rubbed his eyes, flinching as he tried to put weight on his injured ankle.

 

“Have you seen Prince Jackson? The coachman said that he dropped him off at the entrance but he hasn’t returned home.” Hyunwoo explained.

 

“He..” Mark swallowed hard, his throat was dry and his voice was hoarse. “He ran away.” Mark finally said and both X-clan guards furrowed their brows. “I thought he was going to return to the palace to get help.”  Was it a lie? Mark was not sure.

 

“He hasn’t returned.” Jaebum spoke and that alerted the two guards who dashed out of the cave in search of the missing prince. “Please tell me the truth, what have you done?” Jaebum asked the prince who just glared at the guard.

 

“Nothing.” Mark replied.

 

Jaebum was not satisfied with the answer but it will do for now, Mark’s safety was his priority. He aided the prince towards a waiting carriage and patiently waited for the return of the two guards, silently praying for Jackson’s safety.

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok were both skilled fighters and more so trained in rescue; they were taught basic live saving skills and for the most part, had never used them seriously, just some scrapes and sprains when they chased after the princes back in those rebellious teenage years. They knew the forest well, memorized it in training and at some point in time, had trained the princes as well. They knew the path, and their instinct was leading them towards a familiar trail

 

The ground was muddy but it did not deter the two from finding the prince. And with trained eyes, they saw the body of the prince by the roots of a grown tree, body cold and skin was pale. Hyunwoo took the prince with swift movement and the two wasted no time to bring the prince back to the carriage.

 

Jaebum saw bodies running towards them and when he saw that Hyunwoo was carrying a  lifeless body, he had jumped on the carriage and held the reigns. Mark was confused but as Hoseok boarded the carriage and Hyunwoo placed Jackson’s body on him, Mark understood what grave error he had done.

 

Jackson wanted to die but alas he still opened his eyes. He saw his father’s tear stained face and he shed tears instantaneously. Jonghyun cried as he cradled his son and Jackson felt guilty for being the cause of his father’s tears.

 

But then he felt his insides burn and he gasped for air. He gripped his father’s robes and clenched his teeth alarming Jonghyun who called for medics. The medic came and with the help of beta aides, had pryed the omega off of his father and had him pinned on the bed. Jackson tossed and turned, flailed his arms and clenched his teeth until the medic forced a calming herb down his throat and soon, his eyes felt heavy and closed on their own.

 

The prince’s body stilled and Jonghyun cried for his baby, Jackson was in pain and he wished to take it away. Jonghyun turned to his mate and shielded his eyes from the sight of torture while Jinki held his resolve and turned to the medic.

 

“It’s sauntered heat. A critical case.” The medic said with trembling lips. “I’m sorry your highness, It’s only a matter of time.” The medic said and Jinki took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he asked everyone to leave. The medic and his aides left with a bow and Jinki held his mate tighter as Jonghyun cried even louder.

 

“He doesn’t deserve this. My baby…” Jonghyun cried out and Jinki could only kiss the top of his mate’s head and held his tears back.

 

“Be strong Jonghyun, don’t show your tears.” Jinki said and Jonghyun pushed his body away from the alpha.

 

 

“How do you expect me to put up a front in front of my dying son?” Jonghyun asked with an angry tone and Jinki let a tear fall from his eyes.

 

 

“I want you to show your strength for Jackson to see. We can’t do anything else.” Jinki answered.

 

“There is, his mate.” Jonghyun said and looked at Jackson’s tear stained face. “His mate can save him.” Jonghyun said, walking towards his son and wiping the tears off with his palm.

 

“He wouldn’t like it. He wouldn’t want to force himself on someone who doesn’t like him at the very least.” Jinki said and Jonghyun shed more tears.

 

“But Jinki, how can his mate reject such precious soul, how?” Jonghyun said and Jinki joined him on the bed, embracing both omega and protecting them the best he could.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t protect him.” Jinki said and let out the pain in his heart, now it was Jonghyun who held him tighter and kissed his lips.

 

“How could we fail so badly?” Jonghyun asked and they both cried for their son.

 

\---

 

Jackson stirred and woke up again after what seemed like hours and saw Jonghyun’s strained smile. He tried to get up but his body was too weak and he ended up falling back into the mattress.

 

“Don’t stress yourself Jackson” Jinki said and offered a hand for his son to hold.

 

“Can I go home?” Jackson asked, fully aware that his parents were informed of his condition. “I’m tired.” Jackson said and Jonghyun closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.

 

“Rest my child, we will go home tomorrow.” Jonghyun replied and Jackson nodded.

 

“At least tell me who it was.” Jinki suddenly said and Jackson snapped his head towards his alpha father.

 

“I don’t want you to hurt him.” Jackson said slowly and Jinki exhaled loudly.

 

“I won’t, I promise I won’t” Jinki replied and Jackson nodded.

 

“I don’t want to burden everyone, but I realized it a little too late.” Jackson started to well up. “I wanted to keep the relations of both kingdoms intact; I don’t want to be the cause of a war.” Jackson bit his lip as he let out a wave of tears. “I don’t want to compromise Minhyuk hyung.” Jackson then looked at his father in the eye.

 

“Until the end Jackson, you chose to protect that person.” Jinki said and Jackson nodded.

 

“I tried to be the perfect omega appa.” Jackson said as he shed more tears. “But I failed.” Jackson said as he took ragged breaths.

 

“You did not.” Jonghyun assured him and held his hand tightly. “You did well Jackson, and you deserve a break. Rest well my son.” Jonghyun said and planted a kiss on his son’s forehead.

 

“I’m sorry for being a failure.” Jackson muttered and Jinki lost it, punching the wall next to him with force that it caused a small dent.

 

\---

 

Jaebum was not happy about it, not a slight bit. It was gnawing at his conscience and he knew Jackson did not deserve this. With his last resolve, he stopped his horse and wailed for the carriage to stop as well. He opened the carriage door and bowed to the kings before asking Mark to step out.

 

Mark was confused but he did what was told only to receive a punch on his face and Jaebum holding him on his collar.

 

“You get your act straight your majesty.” Jaebum said through gritted teeth as other guards were ready to grab their swords.

 

Yunho furrowed his brows but had a certain feeling this was what Mark needed so he told the guars to lower down their swords just as Jinyougn ran to his mate’s side to try to coerce his mate to stop; Youngjae’s piercing cries were of no help for the tension.

 

“I can’t stand here and allow you to walk away from a responsibitlty.” Jaebm said and Mark finally pushed the guard off of him, wincing as he forced his weight on his sprained ankle.

 

‘What are you talking about?!” Mark asked back, tone a little too angry for his own liking.

 

“Jackson! You know what I mean!” Jaebum shouted but Mark just snickered.

 

“Him. It’s always him.” Mark replied and it made JAebum’s blood boil. He lounged at the prince who fell to the ground on impact.

 

‘You jerk!” Jaebum pointed a finger at him. “He is dying right now and all you have the nerve to be arrogant! He saved your life thrice for fucks’ sake!” jaebum shouted, an accusatory finger pointing at Mark.

 

“You could’ve drowned but Jackson swam to save you!” Jaebum said and Mark furrowed his brows.

 

“You saved me!” Mark yelled back, still not standing from his position.

 

“I tried but I couldn’t. But your mate can and did.” Jaebum’s voice wavered as he let out tears he was holding back. “He saved you; he risked his life and persecution because he wanted to save you.” Jaebum explained and they heard a gasp from Jaejoong. “During rebellion, he launched himself to block arrows for you.” Jaebum said through tears. “But you wouldn’t know! You wouldn’t even care how Jackson almost lost his arm and won’t be even able to hold a sword because he wanted to protect you!” Jaebum’s voice raised and octave and Jinyoung was now crying, how could he stop his mate from lashing out when he also wanted Mark to act like the alpha that he should have been?

 

“And now, he saved you from your accident, lit a fire and splinted your ankle, yet you reject him?” Jaebum choked on his tears. “Why couldn’t you see what Jackson is to you? Why must you be this thick skulled and believe that you hate him?” Jaebum knelt in front of a stunned Mark.

 

“I’m begging you sire, please save him. Jackson needs his mate, Jackson needs you.” Jaebum then bowed low, his head touching the ground and Jinyoung followed suit, he knelt and bowed as low as he could while holding Youngjae.

 

Mark was dumbfounded and he didn’t know how to react. But he felt strong arms lift him up and he came face to face with Yunho. The king was stern looking as he faced his son, the prince now sporting bruises on his jaw. “I know that you don’t understand a lot of things right now Mark, but could you open your heart if you can’t open your mind and eyes?” Yunho told his first born. “Jackson, at least talk to him. If you can’t find the heart to love him, then give him peace. That’s all I ask.” Yunho said and let his son go, ordering a carriage to bring Mark back to the palace as soon as possible.

 

Mark was confused, why are they all insisting on Jackson? And what did Jaebum say about him saving his life? Wasn’t it Jaebum? All along was he lied onto? Mark took a deep breath as he limped towards the great hall and Bambam received him with a solemn face.

 

“I’m here to talk to Jackson.” Mark said and Bambam nodded and led him towards the room. Jonghyun and Jinki met him and Jonghyun had to hold his mate tightly as he talked to the prince and allowed him some time with Jackson.

 

Mark entered the room expecting Jackson to be bedridden after what he saw at the forest but Jackson was dressed for travelling, with his robe a little thicker and a coat already lying next to where he sat.

 

Jackson bowed at the prince, not expecting the presence but he was hoping for it. He waited with bated breath for Mark to speak but it seemed like it was not going to happen.

 

_Are you here to end it?_

 

Mark blinked, was he hearing things? Jackson did not speak but why was his voice so clear in his head?

 

_If you must, then do it now, I am prepared to leave._

 

He heard again but Jacksonwas just staring back at him with teary eyes.

 

“What can I do for you, your majesty.” Mark blinked as Jackson spoke, voice tired and gloomy.

 

Mark knew not what words to say so he kept silent.

 

_Please don’t prolong this agony._

 

The plea pierced Mark’s heart but he tried to keep a straight face. “People are forcing me to talk to you.” Mark said and Jackson sighed.

 

“There is nothing to talk about, I guess.” Jackson replied and kept his head bowed to prevent the prince from seeing his tears. “What I am is a nuisance and like I said, you won’t see or hear from me after this.” Jackson said.

 

_End it please. End it and be happy._

 

Mark was confused why was he hearing such things? Has he gone mad?

 

But Mark eyes widened as Jackson clutched the sheets and panted before screaming a heart piercing cry that made Jinki and Jonghyun ran inside the room and attend to Jackson.

 

_Until the end, you wanted to hurt me. But I am letting you go._

 

Those words, it pierced through his being and he fell to his knees, clutching his head that felt like cracking in pain. Jinki went near the alpha but stepped away, _a forced rut_ , the alpha is reacting to his mate’s heat and this was not going to be a pretty sight.

 

“Prince Mark?” Jinki asked as he pulled Jonghyun to his side. When Mark turned to him with dilated eyes, he knew that it was now or never.  “I leave my son to you.” Jinki then took Jonghyun away and locked the room, instructing the guards to never leave their post.

 

Mark crawled towards Jackson who was clawing on the carpet as he panted, his heat taking over and he was left in the mercy of his alpha. Mark can smell the heat, and the scent and his alpha recognized his mate. He growled and pounced on Jackson who immediately whimpered at the touch of his alpha.

 

_Please._

 

Was it subconscious? Was it lust? Mark lost control and all he could think of was the feral desire to claim this beautiful omega, to make him his own, and to mark the male. Jackson whimpered and begged, opening himself for the alpha who took him and united their bodies as the heat inside the omega fueled the alpha’s rut.

 

Their bodies were in sync, all sense heightened as their second gender took over, the omega submitted willingly while the alpha claimed what was his.

 

It was a blur, they may never really know what happened when they wake up but as Mark sank his teeth on the juncture of Jackson’s neck and shoulder, and the knot formed and lodged deep into the omega making Jackson scream in both pleasure and pain, now they are bonded for life.

 

Mark woke up as the first rays of sun filtered into the room. He groaned as his body felt like it was ran over by a pack of wolves. He tried to stretch his body when he realized a weight on his left arm and warmth on his chest. He looked down and gaped, he saw Jackson sleeping soundly on his chest, naked and neck barred for him to see the teeth marks that he had left. A wave of emotions swept him and guilt prevailed as he claimed Jackson after he had pushed him away and treated him as garbage. Mark’s head ached as he recalled the previous night, how Jackson submitted himself, how the omega arched his back gloriously as he thrust inside the warmth only a mate can provide.

 

_Mate_

 

Mark ran a frustrated hand over his face. He had fucked up and now what? What will happen to them? Would Jackson still want him? Would he be forgiven for his wrong doings?

 

Mark felt the bile rose from his stomach so he ran towards the bathroom and threw up on the sink. Mark looked at his reflection on the mirror, his face bruised where Jaebum had punched him but he could also see red blotches from where Jackson had kissed him. He hated how he looked, how disgusting he was for being such a jerk and he loathed himself for rejecting Jackson, his mate no less. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, his anger seeping through his pores as he hit the mirror with his teeth. The mirror shattered on impact, and it fell all around Mark whose breathing was hard and heat aching at the thought of how he had acted. Jackson deserves someone better.

 

Jackson woke up at the sound of shattering glass and he pushed his weak body off of the bed. It was cold and empty and Jackson felt like he was used, was it better that Mark had left him to die? He took a discarded robe by the foot of the bed and loosely wore it as he made his way  towards the bathroom. He passed by his wardrobe and took out a fresh robe for Mark and continued padding his way towards the bathroom. He took a deep breath and then faced the alpha who had taken claim on his half heartedly.

 

There were shattered glass everywhere and Jackson saw Mark sitting on the edge of the tub, stream of light dancing on the alpha’s naked body. In other circumstances, Jackson would appreciate the god sculpted body of the alpha but it was a different case today so he sighed and took a kit from a cabinet and walked towards the prince. Jackson draped the robe on Mark and knelt before him, taking the injured hand and cleaning it with a soft rag.

 

Mark gaped seeing the omega but he was rendered speechless. Why was Jackson doing this? Shouldn’t Jackson hate him right now? Mark was confused, why is Jackson such a contradiction?

 

_If you hated me so much, you should have left. It’s more painful to be mated to someone who doesn’t want to, or just took pity on me._

 

Mark was sure it was Jackson’s voice but the omega was quietly treating his injured knuckles.

 

“You deserve someone better.” Mark finally spoke but Jackson paid no heed and continued to work on dressing the wound. Mark jerked his hand away and forced Jackson to look at him.

 

_Who do I deserve then Mark?_

 

“You deserve a better mate Jackson.” Mark continued.

 

Jackson bit his lip and shed silent tears. “If you didn’t want me as your mate, you could’ve left me to die. It’s better than receiving your pity your majesty.” Jackson spoke through his tears.

 

“I said you deserve someone better. After all that I’ve done to you, I don’t deserve you Jackson.” Mark said and Jackson placed both palms on the alpha’s cheek.

 

“I only wanted for my mate to love me back. That’s all. Am I not worth your emotions Mark?” Jackson asked and Mark never really knew what to reply.

 

_I guess I am not worth it._

Jackson’s hand fell to his sides and then stood to leave. Mark never really stopped him and Mark closed his eyes as he tried so hard to ease the pain swelling in his chest.

 

_Am I really not worth anything to you? I love you, isn’t that enough? I am not even asking for you to love me back._

Mark felt the pain heighten, why was he hurting Jackson more and more? Mark clenched his fist and ran back to the bedroom where he saw Jackson curled up on his own and crying. Mark approached the omega and then knelt in front of him, taking both hands and kissing them.

 

Jackson looked up with tear stained face and Mark hated himself more, how can he hurt such beautiful man?

 

 

“I don’t deserve you Jackson.” Mark said again and Jackson tried to take his hand away from the alpha. ‘But there is a greater part of me that wants you, crave for you.” Mark said and Jackson stared at him with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “I had made you suffer so long, I don’t even know how to make it up to you, was I even worth your tears?” Mark asked and Jackson closed his eyes as Mark placed one hand on his cheek and rubbed the skin with his thumb.

 

_I just want you Mark, just you. No matter how much you hurt me, I will be submitting myself to you. It’s always been you, Mark. I would never bow down to any alpha but you. You.  Just you._

Mark eyes widened.

 

_I love you. I really do._

 

Mark’s heart swelled with gladness and sadness at the same time, Jackson had such pure soul, how could he taint the omega with his dirty hands?

 

_I love you too._

 

Jackson heard it as he blinked twice as fast. Mark’s brows creased as he tried to read Jackson.

 

_I love you._

 

It was definitely Mark and Jackson closed his eyes and held his heart, beating wildly inside his chest.

 

“Be mine Jackson.” Mark finally said and Jackson could only nod and allow the alpha to lift him up and place him on the bed.

 

Robes were quickly undone and Mark was kissing and nipping at the smooth skin. Jackson’s insides churned as his heat progressed, and Mark could sense the change in the omega. Jackson opened himself for the alpha to make his claim, Mark easily slotting his mouth onto the omega as their bodies heat up with their heat and rut. Mark wanted nothing more than to please his mate, and he made his moves slow and deliberate.

 

Jackson wasn’t a needy person but this time, he was all take as he felt Mark push himself inside of him. Jackson arched his back as Mark filled him up, and it felt good beyond words.

 

_Mine. Mine. All mine._

 

He could hear the alpha’s stake, and he whimpered at the possessiveness of _his_ alpha. Mark teased as he moved in a slow pace but Jackson was patient, he let all control go to his mate.  If the previous night the alpha and omega sides of them were united, this one was different, it was just Mark and Jackson. Mark moved in progressing speed and Jackson held his moans but failed as the melodious voice filled the room and Mark couldn’t take his eyes off the man under him, sweating  and panting as he held onto the alpha and clawing his back to leave marks of his own, And Mark wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

A pleasured cry, head thrown back and glorious skin exposed, it left Mark breathless. Mark groaned, pushing them both to their limits until he felt himself knot and his instincts told him to deepen the already bruised mark he left earlier. It drew a little blood, Mark’s teeth was as sharp as it looked but Jackson loved the pain of being marked, and he came shuddering, panting heavily as he closed his eyes in pure bliss.

 

“I love you Jackson.” Mark whispered as he too closed his eyes, exhausted but satiated.

 

Jackson woke up without Mark by his side and he sighs as he gathered the sheets around him to cover his naked body. He will never understand what was on Mark’s mind and he wondered if he should just give up even though they had intercourse, twice, and he had been marked, twice. But as he gazed out into the moon, a silhouette caught his eye and he tilted his head to see Mark gaizing out into the same moon as he stood by the large bay window with face placid but Jackson knew that he was in deep thought.

 

Mark was reflecting on his actions, of his treatment of Jackson, and how he would mend it. He was still and the silence was his companion but when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a chin ropped on his shoulder, he can’t help but smile.

 

“What are you thinking?” Jackson asked and Mark placed his hand on top of his mate’s hand.

 

“How I treated you.” Mark replied honestly and it made Jackson frown.

 

“I had forgiven you Mark.” Jackson said softly, kissing the alpha’s nape softly.

 

And as the omega withdrew his lips on the alpha’s skin, Mark turned around and kissed his mate on the lips. “Yoou may have forgiven me Jackson, but I haven’t forgiven myself.” Mark said, cupping the omega’s face with his hands. “You didn’t deserve such treatment and it hurts to realize that I was the cause of your tears.” Mark confessed and ran his left hand on the loose robe o his mate, revealing the scar on Jackson’s righ shoulder. “I had marked you in such a painful way.” He said and lowered his head to kiss the scar, Jackson held his breath. “I want to make it up to you.” Mark said, kissing the scar again as his other hand moved to remove the omega’s robe.

 

“I…” Jackson hissed as warmth enveloped him and all he can do is submit himself to his mate.

 

“You’re stronger than this Jackson.” Mark uttered sucking on Jackson’s nipple as his fingers ran down his smooth skin. “Prove this alpha has found his match. Make me take back my words.” Mark said and Jackson gritted his teeth as warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. “Make me realize that _I need you_ more than you need me.” Mark said and with that, Mark was pushed back on the wall and their mouths slotted perfectly as Jackson tore the robe off of Mark’s body.

 

“I wanted to be perfect for you Mark.” Jackson said as he caught his breath.

 

“Show me perfection Jackson.” Mark challenged. “Show me who you really are.” Mark grinned and all care was thrown out of the window as the omega rode his alpha to completion and coming for him thrice and untouched, while Mark buried his face on the omega’s neck and sucked on the skin to leave more red blotches.

 

 

Jackson tightened his robe as he walked to the doors and knocked. He heard a greeting and he sighed as he asked for Bambam and Jinyoung. The two retainers were immediately running towards the prince’s room and bowed as Jackson opened the room a little to see them.

 

“Please bring clean robes for Mark and food.” He instructed. ‘And Bamie, please change the sheets if you don’t mind?” He asked and Bambam nodded and smiled at him before he left with Jinyoung to prepare what the prince requested.

 

Jackson felt his mate’s presence looming and as he turned around, he was pinned to the door and mouth taken in a full deep kiss.

 

“Anything wrong?” Mark asked and Jackson blushed as he shook his head.

 

“I asked for food, it’s been 2 days since we..” Jackson stopped and blushed  as he ooked down and Mark found it cute.

 

“We mated.” Mark finished for him.

 

“are we really?” Jackson asked worriedly.

 

“It’s unconventional to consummate before the official mating but not unheard of.” Mark answered and Jackson nodded. “I will fight for us, if that’s what you’re worried of.” Mark assured his mate who glared at him.

 

“I don’t want you to be exiled for mating with me.” Jackson slapped Mark’s arm lightly who laughed but pulled Jackson into a warm embrace.

 

“It won’t happen.” Mark kissed the top of Jackson’s head. “But if it does, would you stay with a commoner?” Mark asked and Jackson looked up at the prince, smiled and nodded like a puppy. “You are cute my dear.” Mark said after a round of laughter and kissed the plush lips of his mate.

 

“Youre Majesties, we had arrived with your food.” Bambam knocked and Jackson pushed Mark away in favor of opening his door to let the omegas inside.

 

Jinyoung set the table by the window sill as Bambam took Jackson to the bathroom to run a bath for the prince. After setting the food Jinyoung turned to Mark and took in his appearance. The prince looked like he hadn’t bathed in months and he smelled of Jackson, sex and remnants of heat but he was glowing. Jinyoung smiled at him, noticing that the ugly bruise jaebum had given mark was quickly fading and that Mark could already stand on both feet; a mated body recovers faster than being treated alone.

 

“Have you made amends sire?” Jinyoung inquired and Mark sighed.

 

“I haven’t apologized directly, but I, I told him that I love him.” Mark replied and Jinyoung glared at his charge. “I mean it Jinyoung, I love Jackson.” Mark added almost immediately. “And I will do whatever it takes to protect him.” Mark said and Jinyoung sighed.

 

“Please tell me you’ve reflected on your previous actions.” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded.

 

“I do. I told Jackson that I don’t deserve him and even though he had forgiven me even without apologizing, I haven’t forgiven myself.” Mark said and Jinyoung beamed at him.

 

“Then you must redeem yourself my dear prince.” Jinyoung said and led the prince to the wardrobe as he set Mark’s change of clothes before leading him to the bathroom where Bambam was already waiting.

 

“Prince Jackson is waiting for you.” Bambam bowed and left with Jinyoung to change the sheets and open the windows to let some air in.

 

 

Mark took nervous steps towards the tub and Jackson stared at him with those innocent looking eyes. “Join me?” Jackson asked and something stirred inside him.

 

“There are others here.” Mark said, restraint evident in his voice.

 

“I know, but they woouldn’t mind.” Jackson said, extending a hand for Mark.

 

Mark sighed and took the hand to kiss it before stripping and stepping into the tub. The water spilled as Mark dipped into the tub and almost instantly, Jackson was on his lap. Mark was surprised but Jackson just grinned at him and whispered something that made Mark growl low and thrust up at Jackson. Jackson moaned and started to meet his mate’s rhythm, water sloshing without a care and Jackson has to grip the tub’s edge to stabilize himself. Wanton moans and needy groans bounced from their mouth but none really cared if they were heard by the two retainers fixing their bed, because this was their moment, this was their time and no one can ruin it if they can help it.

 

Jackson eventually wrapped his arms around Mark as the thrusts became frantic. Jackson kissed and sucked at Mark’s shoulder before barin his neck and demanded to be bitten. Mark wouldn’t want to hurt him again but seeing his teethmarks already healing at uch a short period of time, Mark was compelled to leave it again and again.

 

Jackson wanted the pain and Mark gave it to him, Mark;s teeth sunk deep and Mark licked the blood off of Jackson’s skin.

 

“Amazing.” Jackson said as he collapsed on Mark and the latter could only laugh and kiss his tired mate.

 

“You are amazing Jackson.” Mark replied and held him tight.

 

Mark and Jackson stayed in the water for a while, until the knot loosened a bit to be able to be pulled out. Mark then carried Jackson to the shower and they rinsed their bodies clean.

 

Jackson wore a casual robe while Mark wore his trousers and a dress shirt, meticulously picked by Jinyoung for his charge, and they entered the bedroom to find it spotless. Mark led Jackson to the table and pulled out a chair for him which Jackson took and settled himself; Mark sat across him.

 

“This feels like a date don’t you think?” Mark asked and Jackson nodded.

 

‘ironic how we have to mate first before our first date.” Jackson replied and it made Mark feel a little guilty. “It’s okay though.” Jackson quickly added as he noticed the change in Mark’s expression. “Tell me about yourself Prince Mark.” Jackson asked and Mark raised a brow. “We barely know each other.” Jackson said and Mark nodded.

 

“I supposed we need to get to know each other huh?” Mark chuckled and Jackson beamed him a smile. “I’m Prince Mark of the Kingdom of Ahgase; 93rd Alpha and soon to be ruler. I am the eldest son of twins, and my brother is mated to the Prince of X-clan.” Mark said and Jackson listened attentively.

 

I am stubborn and cold hearted, because I was raised to be such alpha by the council who had vested interest. I almost died thrice, my guard had informed me, and had been saved by the most beautiful person I had ever  laid my eyes on.” Mark said while staring straight into Jackson’s eyes and the omega’s cheeks flared in red. “But I was a jerk and I almost lost him.” Mark bit his lip and then took Jackson’s hand and kissed it. “But I promise to make it up to him. I will be his alpha as long as he allowed me to be.” Mark finished and Jackson couldn’t hide the smile from his face nor the blush that tainted his cheeks. “Tell me about yourself, your majesty.” Mark then inquired and Jackson cleared his throat.

 

“I am Jackson of X-clan, omega.” Jackson said softly. “I have been raised as an alpha but I presented as an omega. I am nothing special, just ordinary.” Jackson said and it made Mark frown.

 

“I have caused such damage to you my love.” Mark said and Jackson looked at the alpha’s eyes and  shook his head. “Don’t pretend Jackson, I had caused you so much pain.” Mark insisted. “But let me amend things, I want to see who you really are. Don’t pretend to be an omega who submits himself just because they were told so. I want you to hold a sword and fight beside me. I want you to stand tall next to me.” Mark said and pulled Jackson into a kiss. “You are my equal Jackson, show your true colors.” Mark finished and Jackson shed silent tears, not because he was hurt but rather, he felt overwhelmed that Mark saw him now as an equal.

 

“Thank you.” Jackson uttered and that was all they needed to feel at ease with what direction their relationship was heading.

 

They spent the rest of the day chatting, Jackson telling stories and Mark listened and watched his mate changed expressions as he retold him of his younger years. Mark offered his opinions when needed until they both breached the topic of their meeting. Jackson was hesitant but Mark wanted to know what Jackson had went through. With shaky breath and tear stained face, Jackson pulled through and Mark found himself crying for his mate. Jackson assured Mark that he was okay but Mark was still beating himself up for it; Mark was that stubborn.

 

“I will make it up to you Jackson, I promise I will.” Mark said, holding his mate tight and peppering him kisses.

 

“Just stay, be mine.” Jackson said and Mark nodded as he held him tighter.

 

“I’m yours, You’re mine.” Mark whispered back and it made Jackson melt into his arms.

 

It was almost dinner when Jinyoung and Bambam entered the room, both holding official robes for their charges. Jackson changed in the bathroom while Jackson stripped in front of Jinyoung, the retainer was used to the antics of his charge. And as Jinyoung fixed the sash around the prince’s body, Jackson stepped out in regal red and blu, making Mark’s jaw drop. Jinyoung reminded his charge to blink and to close his mouth before turning to both men with a serious face.

 

“It’s a complicated mess, I hope you both know the consequences of your actions.” Jinyong said and Bambam nodded.

 

“We wish you both happiness but what happened in the last few days, it was ugly.” Bambam added.

 

Mark nodded and took Jackson’s hand. “I am the cause of this, I will end it.” Mark said firmly and stepped out of the room to face their life sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  what did I just write? Okay yes there was like tons of angst still but I can’t shift to fluff like it was a light switch, I had to build it up somehow. And if you would ask, why would Jackson forgive Mark so easily? Well it’s just Jackson’s nature to love and just love, I made him that way so he’ll accept Mark whatever the alpha does and will always submit to him. And I know that was stereotypical omega but I did write how Mark knew it was just Jackson fitting himself as the omega. I tried, believe me I tried, to lessen the angst but I just felt that this mating deserved more than the hot and spicy bedroom scenes.
> 
>  
> 
> I also wanted Mark to really repent and reflect on his previous actions because what he did was really worth a pan to the back of the head, so yeah, despite Jackson forgiving him, Mark will need to work a little harder to forgive himself; tough luck pal.
> 
>  
> 
> And I may have replied to a comment that Mark has to get through a lot of alphas to claim Jackson and well, Jaebum is one of them. I know Jaebum’s character here is pretty much supporting but I wanted him to shine in some way, he deserves some spotlight and what more that to be the one to crack the shell right? I love bad ass Jaebum so yeah, go and beat the crap out of Mark if you have to (kidding, Jackson will not forgive you).
> 
>  
> 
> For those expecting porn star smut, sorry to disappoint you, but I prefer the sensual/emotional rated stuff so yeah, no explicit shoving or what in there.. maybe another story hahahah
> 
>  
> 
> The italicized words where words spoken through their bond if you were wondering.
> 
>  
> 
> And just another note, The bathtub scene was planned out as soon as I conceptualized this story and it had nothing to do with the explicit content in REAL movie (if you’ve watched that particular scene with the mask and the sunglasses).
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to incorporate the necklaces Got7 had but I don’t have anything logical to attach to 93 on Mark’s necklace aside from his lineage.. so yeah bear with it people *evil laugh*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I realized that it was Markson’s anniversary last July 3 and I started writing this update at that time.. no wonder I got 3k words on that day. Markson’s spirit was pushing me to write this hahahah
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I hope nobody hates me for this chapter and well I may have around 2 or more chapters left and we are done.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking through this emotional baggage I call fanfiction.


	11. I'll fight for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Here I am struggling with life but you guys were all so supportive I think I will cry out of gladness and not from the heart ache I made Jackson go through.
> 
>  
> 
> I have been busy with a large cake I baked  for my boss’ birthday, it’s been a yearly tradition and it’s my 3rd yr this year doing something for my boss, so yeah.. that took a lot of time and energy from me.
> 
>  
> 
> But I am back with an update and let’s get this story to the happy ending I promise!
> 
>  

 

\----

 

Mark held Jackson’s hand tightly and kissed the knuckle before sighing. Jackson beamed him a sad smile but squeezed the alpha’s hand to tell him that he will be there for him. They walked with nervous steps while Bambam and Jinyoung trailed behind them with placid faces.  Mark was not ready to face anyone at the moment but he has to, and has to set the records straight, he will mate with Jackson no matter what consequence it s coupled with.

 

“Mark.” Jackson’s voice was soft and warm that it made Mark’s heart skip a beat and his tense muscles relax. “I’m with you on this one, please don’t carry the burden alone.” Jackson said with eyes locked on Mark’s own eyes.

 

Mark closed his eyes and nodded slowly while he tightened the grip on Jackson’s hand. “I understand. Thank you.” Mark replied and they moved on ahead with confident strides, they will fight this one together, and as a couple.

 

When they step foot on the great hall, they were surprised to be greeted by Jooheon and Minhyuk along with Hyunwoo and Hoseok as well as Jaebum. Jooheon then drew a sword and charged at Mark. Mark was not as skilled as Jooheon in a sword fight but he was running on instincts. Mark maneuvered his body and Jackson’s to put the omega safely on the side as he ran to grab Jaebum’s sheathed sword. Mark then blocked another attack and was soon fighting back the X-clan prince with out holding back.

 

Mark understood why Jooheon was attacking him and he was not surprised at all, but this was a bit too sudden. Jackson had furrowed brows as he watched on. He wanted to help his mate but Hoseok stepped in front of him and kept the omega in place, this was serious.

 

As the duel raged, Jackson just can’t hold it in anymore. As Mark tripped on his feet with Jooheon quickly using the opportunity to attack, Jackson drew Hoseok’s sword and dashed to block his cousin’s attack.

 

“You don’t dare.” Jooheon spat out but Jackson firmly held the sword and pointed it a Jooheon. “you are willing to help a man who ruined you?”Jooheon spat but Jackson held the sword and launched an attack.

 

Jooheon and Jackson fighting was a spectacle to see, they were skilled that it was like watching a ballerina dance fkuidly and gracefully. But they were both holding swords, and with each attack, clashing metals echoed in the hallowed hall.

 

Mark finally stood up and was about to dash towards the fight, but Minhyuk was there to challenge him. “Move.” Mark commanded.

 

“For your own good Mark, I won’t allow you to cause any more damage.” Minhyuk said firmly and now brothers turned their swords against each other.

 

It was chaotic, blood against blood for a person who had claimed their hearts. Was it worth it? Perhaps yes, perhaps no.

 

Jackson’s shoulder was already hurting but he held the pain back to counter Jooheon’s attack, the prince’s sword gracing his sleeve but skin was left untouched. Mark saw it and quickly evaded Minhyuk’s attack to come to his omega’s aide. Mark attacked Jooheon more desperate this time and the rince just grinned as he blocked and countered each forceful strike with his own swing of the sword.

 

“Enough!” They heard a commanding voice and swords were dropped with a loud clunk. “You were brought up with discipline and values, what has become of it?” King Henry said and glared at the four princes. “We will settle this in a civil manner. Come to my office, all four of you.” Enry said and then left the hall.

 

Mark immediately supported Jackson who was gripping his right shoulder. ‘Are you okay?” Mark asked and Jackson nodded with a faint smile.

 

‘We should go, let’s not add  to the fire.” Jackson replied and bowed at Jooheon and Minhyuk before walking next to Mark.

 

Jooheon walked to his mate who was panting and kissed his cheek while he wrapped an arm around the omega’s body. “You didn’t have to fight, our little one would have been startled.” Jooheon said to which Minhyuk just giggled.

 

“We’re both okay.” Minhyuk assured him and they followed the two princes towards Henry’s office.

 

Mark and Jackson were still nervous as they approached the office. They stopped just in front of the door and Mark cupped Jackson’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “We can get through this.” Mark said and Jackson nodded, believing in his alpha with all his heart and soul.

 

They entered after a few knocks which left Jooheon and Minhyuk suppressing their giggles for the two mated couple, they needed to get their act together.

 

 

Once seated and facing three sets of parents, Mark took a deep breath and waited for the verdict. Jackson never let go of Mark’s hand to comfort him and they shared small smiles.

 

“Mark.” Yunho’s voice was stern when he called his son. Mark looked at his father straight in the eyes, and both alphas showed dominance in their auras. “Iam sure that you know what consequences your actions brought” Yunho said and Mark nodded.

 

“I will step down from the crownif needed. I will go to exile if that is what the law states.” Mark was firm with his words.

 

“I won’t allow you to fface this alone; it is my fault as well.” Jackson said.

 

“It is not polite to speak if you were not called.” Jinki said to his son who lowered his head and bit his lip.

 

“I will accept both countries punishment.” Mark said and Henry raised a brow.

 

“So you do agree to being charged with treason, for endangering X-clan’s prince’s life and consummating outside of official mating ceremony?” Henry asked and Mark closed his eyes to take a deep breath before nodding.

 

“Yes I do plead guilty of charges. If death shall be bestowed uponme, I wish for Jackson to be spared of all crimes I have committed.” Mark replied and Jackson was about to protest when Mark silenced him with a pointed look. “Let me atone for my sins Jackson.” Mark simply said and stood only to kneel in front of Jinki “I apologize for hurting your son and for failing to take care of him.” Mark said and lowered his head to bow deep and sincere.

 

“If I ask you again, would you take care of my son?” Jinki spoke after a few moments and Mark raised his head to look at the alpha in the eye.

 

“I would fulfill that promise.” Mark replied.

 

 

\----

 

It was a sauntered heat, and all they could wish for right now was for Mark to mate with Jackson, to save the dying omega’s life. It was unconventional, they all knew what mating outside of marriage brings and it affects both X-clan and ahgase kingdoms. Jinki would have probably refused this if he had control over things, but Jackson’s life was too precious that he’ll go under the scrutiny of his kingdom if he has to.

 

Yunho and Jaejoong returned to the palace and they were sort of expecting chaos to ensue, with how their son caused a threat to a prince’s life and how they are held responsible over Mark’s actions. Jinki informed them of Jackson’s situation and that Mark had gone into a forced rut, confirming that both are true mates of each other.

 

“But the council will not be happy about this, it is a taboo.” Yunho said and Jaejoong was powerless with that statement.

 

“I do understand how this is putting both kingdoms into a difficult situation but a mating outside marriage, it is pretty much a done deal.” Henry said, rubbing his temples to come up with a solution.

 

There was then a knock on the door and they were all surprised to see Park Jinyoung, a member of the council and Jinyoung’s uncle. “I may have something of importance to you, your majesties.” He spoke in a tone that meant business and he approached the table and laid out a scroll.

 

The monarchs gathered to look at the writing and Jaejoong gasped as Council Park smirked. “is this what is this supposed to mean?” Jaejoong asked and Council Park nodded.

 

“It’s better to discuss this with X-clan’s representative council member.” Council Park suggested and Henry nodded, calling a servant to fetch Council Lee, their trusted legal advisor.

 

Council Lee Soo Man was wise and had greeted Council Park like old friends. They have been in fact friends for a long time and they were glad to see each other.

 

“I called for youo to help us with a situation.” Henry spoke and Council Lee ndded and took a similar scroll from an assistant that came with him.

 

“I believe that this if of importance.” Council Lee laid the scroll and opened it beside the one from Ahgase Kingdom.

 

“It is.” Henry replied.

 

“Then shall we discuss it?” Council asked and everyone nodded.

 

“If we look at the contract, the date is pretty much a standout.” Council Lee pointed out.

 

“The clause is strict in and if we follow what was stipulated then it only means that on the 1st of October, the contract is on effect.” Council Park continued.

 

“If both parties agree to honor the contract presented and agrees to the terms stated then …” Council Lee stopped to look at the monarch’s faces.

 

“Prince Mark is legally mated to Prince Jackson.” Council Park finished.

 

‘You mean..?” Jonghyun asked open endedly.

 

“Even without the blessings of the church and the mating rights, they are legally bound by the contract, and they are mates, and activities that follow, claiming an omega, is legal and  socially accepted.” Council Lee explained and Jinki locked eyes with Yunho.

 

“If X-clan agrees, Prince Jackson will be the lawful mate of Prince Mark.” Council Park informed them and Jonghyun grabbed his husband’s hand as he shed tears.

 

“There will be no punishment or consequences to face,Prince Yien and Prince Jiaer as stated in the contract would be legally mates, if both kingdoms concur.” Council Lee announced and both set of parents nodded.

 

“If so, an affirmation is needed in the form of the princes’s signature.” Council Park said and Jonghyun sobbed loudly hearing how their son’s fate was saved from the clutches of public stigma.

 

\----

 

“Rise, Prince Yien of Kingdom of Ahgase and seal your promise.” Jinki said and gestured to the table where Council Park and Council Lee laid two imilar scrolls. Mark and Jackson went to the table and looked at the scroll. Jackson gasped while Mark’s brows furrowed.

 

“If you accept the terms, then Prince Jiaer of Kingdom of X-clan shall be your lawful mated omega.” Henry announced and Mark looked t the king and then to his alpha father.

 

“And if Prince Jiaer of Kingdom of X-clan wishes to surrender all rights to be Prince Yien as his alpha, then Prince Yien shall be your lawful mated alpha.” Yunho spoke and both Jackson and Mark nodded eagerly.

 

“I do.” They both said at the same time and there were released breaths as the official seal was handed to the princes and quills to sign their life away.

 

‘As agreed by two kingdoms signed by King Yunhao of Kingdom of ahgase and King Xian Hua of Kingdom of X-clan.” Council Park said.

 

“And concurred by Prince Yien of Kingdom of ahgase and Prince Jiaer of Kingdom of X-clan, this contract has been honored.” Council lee said and cheers erupted.

 

“Welcome to the family.” Jaejoong immediately embraced Jackson as Jinki shook Mark’s hand and patted his back.

 

“You were going to marry me off to Jackson?” Mark asked his father who nodded.

 

“We saw how Jackson  is fitting as your mate and such had made an agreement with Lord Jinki and Lord Jonghyun, we saw your mating as beneficial and wise.” Yunho explained.

 

“In the end, it was still Jackson huh?” Mark asked and Yunho nodded. “Thank you.” Mark said with teary eyes and Yunho did not pass the chance to hold his son tightly.

 

“Thank you Mark, for making a wise decision.” Yunho said and the two alphas shared  proud smiles.

 

“I hate to rain on everyone’s parade but shall we proceed with a celebratory dinner? I’m sure Minhyuk and Jooheon has some announcement over pies.” Ryeowook said and ushered everyone out of the office and in to the dining hall were the table was overflowing with food and drinks.

 

Everyone was in a good mood, it semmed that the storm had passed and all is left was smooth sailing. Jackson drank in the happiness, he had never felt so at ease after meeting Mark, but now he could only beam wide genuine smiles as each of them conversed loudly about topics randomly popping out of nowhere.

 

“I would’v wanted Jackson to know about it first but, with circumstances it had been pushed back.” Minhyuk spoke as they settled for their egg pies. Minhyuk walked towards Jackson and took both his hands before placing it on his stomach. “I would like to ask you to be the godfather of our child, and the honor to name them as you wish.” Minhyuk announced and Jackson’s eyes went wide and his mouth hang open.

 

“You’re pregnant?” Jackson exclaimed and Minhyuk nodded as Jooheon stood next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his mate. “And you fought with us earlier? How is the baby?” Jackson worried as he realized how strenuous the swordfight was.

 

‘Relax, we’re both okay.” Minhyuk reassured him and then turned to Mark who walked up to his twin and embraced him tightly.

 

“I’m happy for you, congratulations.” Mark said then turned to Jooheon and embraced him too. “thank you for making my brother happy.” Mark said and Jooheon smiled at him.

 

“You could repay me by doing the samed for my cousin.” Jooheon replied and Mark smirked but then nodded.

 

“Will you do the honors of naming our first born?” Minhyuk asked Jackson who smiled wide at his hyung.

 

“Myungsoo, Prince Myungsoo of X-clan.” Jackson said and Minhyuk nodded in agreement.

 

“Myungsoo likes his name.” Minhyuk smiled back.

 

_It seems that it’ll be a very happy ending._

\-----------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I can’t find more iconic than JYP and LSM agreeing on something ahahahah.
> 
> Further note, as you can remember, they have an emperor and thus kingdoms were under that emperial rule. Such was the case why I used their Chinese names in the legal contracts.
> 
>  
> 
> I can’t express how much I want to thank you for supporting me in this series.. Really big thanks to everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> I know that this is rather short but bear with it, we have the wedding and epilogue left so hang on a tiny bit ^^


	12. Until we meet again, I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  I am not gonna lie, I postponed the update because I was doing my DIY lightsticks which took a lot of my time but all worth it. I have 5 of them already ahahah and 1 more to give as a gift
> 
>  
> 
> This will probably more of Mark-centricc because he has a lot to do to win our hearts back after what he did to Jackson ^^

 

\----

 

Mark was indeed elated that he just couldn’t close his eyes and rest for the night. Jackson opened his eyes and stared into the dark orbs of his mate and smiled at him.

 

“Rest, I will not leave you.” Jackson said and kissed the top of Mark’s nose making the alpha sigh.

 

“Are we really _really_ mated?” Mark asked and Jackson chuckled, a melodious laugh that Mark surely hated before it nearly went extinct.

 

“Yes my dear prince.” Jackson replied and this time Mark leaned in to kiss his omega.

 

“Goodnight love.” Mark said and they ended up sleeping tightly embraced in each other’s arms.

 

Mark was bound to leave and he had separation anxiety. Of all the times he had to leave X-clan, this was the one he hated doing so. Jackson was his other half and he was going to be separated for solong.

 

‘Relax, it’s just three months, I will take care of him.” Minhyuk assured his brother who just pouted and glared at Minhyuk. “If you just made a move sooner then this was not necessary.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes and Mark had no choice but to sulk. “Have you given your necklace yet?” Minhyuk asked and Mark gaped at the realization. “Silly, don’t forget to give it to Jackson.” Minhyuk said as he led his brother out of the room and into the great hall where everyone was waiting for him, including Jackson.

 

Mark smiled wide seeing his omega and immediately wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. It was unbecoming for a royal but everyone understood why Mark was acting in such a way. Mark then took out his necklace and presented it to Jackson.

 

“This is something dear to me.” Mark said while looking straight into Jackson’s caramel eyes. “It is our custom to have an alpha wear a special necklace upon presentation and this can only be given to their mate.” Mark said and smiled as he placed it around Jackson’s neck. “And as my mate, I offer this to you as your proof and assurance. You are now under Ahgasean protection.” Mark finished and Jackson blushed and smiled at Mark.

 

‘Thank you Mark.” Jackson beamed then took out a similar necklace and handed it to Mark. “And as a sign of my surrender as your omega, please accept this.” Jackson said and Mark lowered his head for Jackson to put the necklace on him.

 

Both looked at their pendants and smiled. “93?” Jackson asked and Mark nodded.

 

“93rd alpha in line for the throne.” Mark explained and Jackson nodded.

 

“It was supposed to be given to a future king but I presented as an omega and Jooheon would not accept it as it seems offending on my part. But it suits you.” Jackson said as Mark looked at the ‘King’ in pinyin was engraved on his pendant.

 

“It will suit you, 93rd omega.” Mark said and it made Jackson chuckle.

 

“Go now, have a safe travel, and I will meet you in January.” Jackson said and Mark kissed him one last time before parting and walking out of the castle with the rest of his entourage.

 

…..

 

Mark was sulking at his office, it has been just a few days since he left Jackson but his heart was missing his mate. Yunho laughed at his son who made the younger alpha hate his father at the moment.

 

“You could at least do something productive.” Yunho suggested.

 

“Like what? You’re not the one missing their mate.” Mark answered with a hiss.

 

‘Like prepare for your mating ceremony. You do know that it is in January and in the middle of winter, you will need to prepare a lot for this wedding to proceed.” Yunho said and Mark gasped at the realization.

 

‘Oh dear, where can I get flowers? Oh my goodness, call the seamstress, I need good robes, how can there be no attendants when you need them?” Mark ran around his office and out to find Jinyoung. “Call the master bladesmith; I need a weapon to defeat all weapons. Jinyoung! Jaebum!” Mark called out and it left Yunho laughing at his son’s sudden interest in wedding planning.

 

Mark was panting as he reached the servant quarters where Jinyoung was picking up oungjae. Jinyoung gave Mark a questioning look before getting a glass of water and handing it to the prince. “What is the hurry your majesty?” Jinyoung asked as he balanced the 6 month old on one arm and grabbing a towel for Mark with the other.

 

“Wedding.” Mark panted and Jinyoung gave him a soft smile. Youngjae chirped loudly and Mark cooed at the little bundle of joy.

 

 

“Do you want to hold him?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded. Jinyoung gently placed the baby on Mark’s arm and told him how to carry the child properly before sitting on the bed and patting the space for Mark to it. “Come on, tell me your plans.” Jinyoung urged and Mark sighed before rubbing his nose on Youngjae’s stomach making the kid giggle and gurgle.

 

“I seriously have none.” Mrk said dejectedly just as Jaebum entered the quarter.

 

“You were calling for me?” Jaebum asked and Marked glared at him.

 

“You were supposed to be my guard, where were you?” Mark asked pointedly.

 

“Training Yugyeom, he will be in charge of Jackson’s safety.” Jaebum replied and Mark’s gaze softened a bit.

 

‘Prince Jackson, he’s my mate already.” Mark corrected the guard just as Youngjae squealed hearing his godfather’s name. “Oh you miss your godfather Youngjae?” Mark asked and the kid gurgled. “I miss him too.” Mark replied and both Jinyoung and Jaebum stiffled a laugh. “Both of you are useless!” Mark mock  a pained look making the mated couple burst out laughing. ‘Seriously, I need help.”Mark said with a sigh and Jinyoung took the child out of the prince’s arms and led them out of the room.

 

Yugyeom was standing in attention when Mark met him outside the room. Mark gave him a once over then turned to Jaebum. “Is he ready?” Mark asked and Jaebum shook his head.

 

“Almost, there is one more thing that he should do.” Jaebum said in a serious tone that made Yugyeom swallow thickly.

 

“Ah, I see.” Mark said then looked at the younger guard straight in the eyes. “You are to be the royal guard for Prince Jackson.” Mark stated and Yugyeom eagerly nodded. “But at your current state, you are not yet capable.” Mark said and Yugyeom’s face fell. “I will be sending you to the X-clan, learn their customs so Jackson can adjust efficiently.” Mark said and Yugyeom’s brows furrowed in confusion. “It is not a secret Yugyeom, you have met your mate and you should be able to settle all loose ends before January.” Mark said with a smile and Yugyeom’s face lit up as the realization dawned on him.

 

“Your Majesty..” Yugyeom started. “Are you serious?” Yugyeom asked; voice a pitch higher that it made Mark laugh.

 

“You are something kid. But yes, I do find something’s missing from your neck that I got a glimpse off someone back in X-clan.” Mark teased and Yugyeom blushed a bit. ‘Take this as my gift to you. Just promise me to take care of Jackson.” Mark said and Yugyeom saluted, bowed then smiled at his prince.

 

“You have the rest of the week to prepare and inform your parents before you leave for X-clan.” Jaebum announced and Yugyeom saluted before running down the hall to his quarters leaving the three friends laughing.

 

“Isn’t he an adorable kid.” Jinyoung remarked and Jaebum subconciously wrap one of his arm around his mate’s waist and kiss Jinyoung’s cheek before leaning down and kissing Youngjae’s forehead.

 

“Adorable.” Mark said with a smile and wondered how he’ll be if Jackson bore their children in the near future. “Hold on, we are getting off track.” Mark glared at the two who ended up laughing.

 

Once settled in his office with Youngjae sitting happily on Jaebum’s lap while Jinyoung served organic tea courtesy of Jackson’s impeccable gift, Mark wrote on a scroll. “Robes.” He called out and Jinyoung nodded as he too wrote it in his scroll. “Finest silk, grandeur fur and the largest Topaz and Perdiot that we have.” Mark said and Jinyoung raised a brow.

 

“you are not the omega, you do not need to show off.” Jaejoong entered the office.

 

“You’re probably right.” Mark sulked.

 

“I’ll take care of your robes.” Jaejoong assured his son who beamed a smile and picked up his quill. Jaejoong then bid them as he left to have a meeting with the seamstress.

 

“Sword?” Mark asked and Jaebum nodded as he had the blacksmith come at an hours time, giving them ample time to discuss other important matters like the decorations, food and flowers.

‘Flowers! It’s going to be frozen coldby January, where will we even get them? “ Mark shouted out of pure panic, he needed sunflowers for Jackson, and red roses too. He needed all colors of the two kingdoms to be represented by colorful blooms, but theire kingdoms are in deep freeze by January.

 

“Perhaps you needed to visit the Imperial Palace and talk to Prince Junhui, he mated on February during the lunar New year.” Yunho popped in and with a determined gaze, Mark was ready to travel again for the sake for obtaining flowers for his dearly beloved.

 

“You need to inform the Imperial palace of your visit, it is common courtesy.” Yunho said and Mark glared at his father. “Take small steps Mark,it will not happen in a day.” Yunho reminded his son. “Any wedding you plan would be anything but special for your mate, regardless of grandeur. Remember that this is not about the decorations, but you solidifying your bond with the one you love.” Yunho said and Mark felt tears fall from his eyes, silent and warm.

 

Yunho took his son and enveloped him in a tight embrace. “I know this is overwhelming Mark, and I understand how you want it to be perfect, but Jackson, he will care more about holding your hands more than the bouquet he’ll be given. He’ll want more of your security than the weapon you’ll be presenting to his kingdom. He’ll look at your eyes more than the crystals that lined the ceiling.” Yunho said and Mark nodded as he returned the embrace.

 

“I just.. It’s my retribution.” Mark muttered as he buried his face deeper into his father’sbody.

 

“having you will be enough for Jackson.” Yunho said and patted his son’s back before detaching himself. “You have a meting with the blacksmithin a few moments.” Yunho warned him and Mark smiled as he nodded.

 

Mark composed himself just in time for the blacksmith’s arrival. Jaebum led the master blacksmith inside the office just as Jinyoung and Youngjae left Mark. The artisan bowed at Mark and the prince offered him a seat.

 

“It is for my mating ceremony.” Mark started and the artisan nodded.

 

“I had crafted your father’s sword when he was mated.” The artisan calmly replied, fine lines straining no more and calloused hands gingerly placed on his lap.

 

“I admire your work sir Donghee, and you do fine work.” Mark said and Donghee bowed to thank the prince’s compliment. “But I am not my father and I am not a skilled swordsman unlike my mate.” Mark admitted. “But I am an archer.” Mark finished and Donghee’s eyes lit up.

 

“A sharp eye my prince have.” The artisan uttered. “A bow suited for a prince.” Donghee said and Mark nodded.

 

“I shall show you something precious.” Mark stood and left the office. Donghee and Jaebum followed as they went to the weaponry wing. They went inside a room and the artisan was at awe at the beauty of the sword that was displayed and guarded.

 

“This is the X-clan’s gift to Ahgase.” Mark informed him and Donghee nodded.

 

‘Such masterpiece it is.” Donghee muttered. “Fine craftsmanship.” He pondered on.

 

“I want a Bow and quiver to complement this artifact.” Mark stated and Donghee nodded.

 

“I will do whatever it takes to present Ahgase to your mate, your majesty.” Donghee bowed and Mark nodded and dismissed the blacksmith. Jaebum led the man out while Mark stared at the sword for a little longer, examining the hillt and admiring the beauty of the ruby and sapphire but not deterring the true beauty of the blade.

 

It was a chilly day when Yugyeom was tasked to depart to X-clan. Mark had checked the young guard and handed him a special case with instructions to give it to Jackson. He then handed another case and instructed him to give it to Bambam’s parents. Yugyeom’s mouth gaped and soon, his carriage was being loaded with trunks that are to serve as dowry.

 

 

“your majesty.” Yugyeom started but Mark just laughed it off.

 

“You must represent our kingdom well, I am sure Jooheon has prepared something of similar value for Hyungwon, so it is only fair to do the same.” Mark explained and Yugyeom bowed and saluted to the monarch before boarding his horse and the entourage left for X-clan. 

 

Mark released a sigh and hoped for the best for his young guard. He then walked to his own carriage to head off to the emperial capital where his attendance to Prince Junhui was scheduled. Jinyoung kissed his mate before the journey and youngjae was crying just as Jaebum kissed the baby;s cheek and patted his head.

  
“It’s not a war, we’ll return safely.” Mark assured Jinyoung who smiled and waved them off.

 

Mark was received by the emperial palace and was led to a parlor where tea was served with biscuits and mocha. There was a knock on the door and the crowned prince entered along wth his guard and brother-in-law, Seungcheol entered. Seungcheol stood next to Jaebum by the door and the two guards exchanged curt nods.

 

“Prince Mark of Ahgase, it is nice meeting you.” Prince Junhui extended a hand and Mark noticed how handsome the prince was.

 

“A pleasure to meet you Prince Junhui, and thank you for accepting such attendance in a short notice.” Mark replied.

 

“Can we stop with the formalities?” Junhui asked and Mark nodded. “You see, I really don’t like all the royal pleasantries and our fathers allowed us to do as we will with the exception for formal gatherings.” Junhui explained.

 

‘I do understand and I believe it is easier for us to talk without such awkward stiffness brought by royal protocols.” Mark replied and Junhui grinned at it.

 

“I like you  already. So what can I offer you Mark-hyung?” Junhui asked and Mark wasted no time to layout his dilemma. “I see, a winter wedding.” Junhui said and motioned for Seungcheol to approach him. “If you can fetch Wonwoo, cheol hyung?” Junhui said and Seungcheol nodded and walked out of the room to get the crowned prince consort.

 

“It seems that you had a whirlwind affair with Prince Jackson.” Junhui said  and Mark nodded.

 

“Jackson isn’t the typical omega, he was groomed to be the next alpha king.” Mark explained.

 

“Ah, I see such a strong mating, he could be beneficial politically.” Junhui commented and Mark couldn’t agree more to such statement. “then I am glad that you had saved your mate in time. But I would berate you for doing such thing in the first place.” Junhui laughed and Mark laughed along.

 

Seungcheol soon returned with another beautiful prince and Mark was taken aback at how the omega looked. Junhui introduced his mate and Wonwoo bowed stiffly.

 

“Are you uncomfortable Prince Wonwoo?” Mark asked and he could see the omega flinch at the mention of his title.

 

“he is.” Junhui supplied. “Still doubting himself for being my mate.” Junhui added.

 

“but I am of no nobility.” Wonwoo said in almost a whisper.

 

“It is not the status that defined a mate, nor any physical attribute. A mate was destined to complete his mate, and whatever laing from one would be supplemented or complimented by the other” Mark said and Wonwoo bit his lower lip.

 

“You should meet my brother and my mate, they could help you with your worries.” Mark offered and Junhui was ecstatic with the idea.

 

“That would be great!” junhui chirped.

 

“You are invited to my wedding, I hope you’ll grace the event with your presence.” Mark announced and Junhui was beaming already.

 

“And to help you, Wonwoo, where did we get the flowers for our mating?” Junhui asked.

 

“it’s in the south, the tropical kingdoms of Aroha and Melody.” Wonwoo said. “Prince Eunwoo and Prince Eunkwang had assisted us greatly.” Wonwoo replied and Mark grinned at the omega.

 

“You speak so eloquently, is it because you are a scholar?” Mark asked and Wonwoo blushed.

 

“he is, his voice is really easy on the ears.” Junhui beamed with pride for his mate.

 

“He does. Please don’t be shy being who you are, I am sure Prince Junhui here is very much accommodating to whatever you wish to do.” Mark said and Junhui nodded.

 

‘if, if we build a library for the kids, would you allow me to go and teach them occasionally?” Wonwoo asked with excitement in his eyes and Junhui smiled fondly at his mate.

 

“Who am I to deny such request from my mate, I have the drafts already ready for submission to my father.” Junhui said fondly then turned to Mark. “You made Wonwoo express himself that easily. I am most grateful.” Junhui said then called for Seungcheol again.   
  
“Please send notice to Melody and Aroha, Prince Mark must be assisted at all cost. Ensure him that the trip will bear good tidings.” Junhui said and smiled at Mark as he extended a hand to shake, another alliance sealed.

 

Mark’s trip to Melody Kingdom was a breeze where Eunkwang welcomed them warmly like the sun that was high up on such a hot day.

 

“You maynot be used to the heat.” Eunkwang said as he led them to the gardens. “we are those fortunate to be given such warm climate, winters are unheard of and we do have wet season instead.” Eunkwang explained. “anything that caught your eyes your majesty?” Eunkwang asked and Mark pointed to several flowers.

 

“Is there any sunflowers here?” Mark asked and Eunkwang shook his head.

 

‘if it is sunflowers that you seek, Kingdom of Aroha has them.” Eunkwang explained and Mark nodded.

 

Prince Eunwoo was glaring at him when he arrived and it was primarily because the prince had like Jackson to be his mate.

 

But Eunwoo was rational and he understood that Jackson chose Mark. So for Jackson’s sae, Eunwoo was willing to cooperate. Mark was at awe at how the young alpha had handled this situation and had given his deepest gratitude to him.

 

“If you promise to keep Prince Jackson happy, then you shall have flowers on your wedding day, and an alliance from our kingdom.” Eunwoo said and Mark gaped.  “Sunflower oil is a commodity that surely will benefit your country, our oil is stable on lower temperatures. And in return, good from your kingdom shall be traded  such as winter pine nuts that are delicacies.” Eunwoo said and Mark smiled at him and shook his hand.

 

“Draw the contract Prince Eunwoo, you have yourself a deal.” Mark said and the two princes were off to a better start.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I started writing this late end of July but I had some things I needed to prioritize. But when I was going to write again, Boyfriend’s comeback was scheduled and I was just so emotional, I was just crying fat ugly tears and I can’t write fluff at this state. I wanted to write a decent Markson fluff, I had planned this before hand, but I apologized because it got delayed due to my emotional state. But then I listened to[ Boyfriend’s Falling ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2bapSkHoNE)and that just made me all happy and it just pushed me to write the fluff in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> I know I sound pushy but I do hope you’ll help Bestfriends steam [Boyfriend’s Star MV.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAVAhkvXXoQ) I personally don’t aim to get a music show win on this, just to spread awareness that 6 talented boys exists uner starship.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s not mandatory but I hope you could spare a few minutes to just listen to Boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please watch Jaejoong’s Manhole. It is a romcom and I am just dying laughing at Jaejoong’s antics. His character is just so funny. Oh, did I mention that his visuals are so on point in that drama? Please support Jaejoong too ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope you did enjoy parts of the story, I really wanted to make Mark work the extra mile on this one, and Yugbam has to happen sooner or later. Also, Wonhui isn’t the popular ship but I do ship them more so I hope you’ll bear with it. I decided to post this half of the wedding preparation just because I don’t want you guys to think that I am being dormant.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and please look forward to the ending. It has been a roller coaster ride writing this so I appreciate each and every kudos, upvotes, subscribe, bookmark and comments.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	13. An omega Worth fighting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: some focus on the side pairings because some of you are curious on what happened to them.

 

Yugyeom was terrified as he set foot on the kingdom and knelt in front of the Kings of X-clan announcing his tidings from the Kingdom of Ahgase. Ryeowook chuckled at how scared the young guard was  and motioned for Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

“You can at least assure him that we do not bite.”  Ryeowook’ laugh was light and Yugyeom raised his head to see the king’s joyous face.

 

“Yugyeom.” Hyungwon called and asked him to stand next to Minhyuk and the guard did as he was told.

 

“From the Kingdom of Ahgase we present a dowry for Omega Prince Jackson.” Minhyuk calmly stated, knowing Yugyeom’s purpose as the letter was sent beforehand.

 

“What would be the kingdom to offer for our prince’s hand?” Henry asked, scripted but for traditions’ sake they’ll do it.

 

“Yugyeom, if you may present our gifts?” Minhyuk said and the guard hurriedly requested his entourage to lay out the gifts in front of the kings.

 

Chests upon chests of  fine swords, crafted by the best Ahgasean smiths, a chest full of precious stones, and winter crops were laid out and Henry grinned at them.

 

“Yunho hyung outdid himself with this one.” Henry remarked.

 

“It was actually prince Mark who handpicked the gifts.” Yugyeom almost squeaked.

 

“Oh, he did?” Minhyuk was amused and asked Jackson to come forward.

 

 

Once the omega was in front, Yugyeom once again knelt and handed him a box, the one Mark had specifically entrusted to Yugyeom. Jackson took it and gingerly opened it to reveal a royal blue cape, trim lined wtith snow white fur and Minhyuk knew exactly what it was for.

 

 

“It is especially cold in winter, this is a rare piece of craftsmanship.” Minhyuk said as Jackson tried it on, Bambam assisting him with the clothing.

 

“It suits you.” Jonghyun said as he approached his son and Jackson can’t help but smile as his hands ran across the expensive fabric.

 

“Thank you. Please rest Yugyeom, I am sure the travel has tired you greatly.” Jackson said then turned Bambam. “Please asssit Yugyeom.” He then removed the cape and folded it before bowing tot hhe kings and going back to his room.

 

Bambam was blushing when he led Yugyeom to his room but Yugyeom stopped him and led him out towards were the carriages are parked. Bambam followed quietly and his eyes widened as he led out a gasp. He looked at Yugyeom who was grinning and he ran towards the carriage were 2 large shests were loaded.

 

 

“is this what I think it is?” Bambam asked and Yugyeom nodded.

 

“Prince Mark insisted on it, I couldn’t afford them obviously.” Yugyeom said but Bambam was already crying. ‘Hey, don’t cry.” Yugyeom wiped the tears off of bambam’s cheek when they heard approaching footsteps.

 

“Ah, so there you both are, planning on eloping?” Minhyuk teased as he looked at the two who jumped a few feet away from each other.

 

“Is that dowry?” Hyungwon pointed out and the intruders approached the carriage and peeked inside the chest.

 

“Mark went all out on this one too.” Minhyuk commented and Joohoen, who came with them silently broke his resolve.

 

“Hoseok hyung, have you sent your dowry yet?” Jooheon asked and Hoseok shook his head. “When are you planning to do so?” Jooheon asked calmly but everyone except Yugyeom knew how tense the young prince was.

 

“I was planning to do it by January, it’s Hyungwon’s birthday and an opportune time to settle the mating.” Hoseok replied and Jooheon smiled creepily.

 

“Then we must top this one off. Prepare the chests; we will fill it up to the brim.” Jooheon said and walked away leaving the rest to gawk at the prince’s retreating back.

 

It was silent lest for the autumn breeze that blew until yugyeom released a high pitched laugh. “I’m sorry, but Prince Mark said the same thing.” Yugyeom entlighted them and Minhyuk laughed along, his brother has changed for good, he is now even playing along.

 

 

Jackson was mesmerized with the beautiful garment and his smile never left his face as he ran his hands acroos the fabric. It was luxurious and Jackson felt that Mark really went all out for this gift to redeem himself.

 

“Jackson.” A soft voice called and he turned to see his father Jinki approach him.  Jinki sat next to him and enveloped him in a hug. “You are really getting mated, I am happy for you my son.” Jinki said and Jackson opened his arms to allow his father to embrace him tightly.

 

“How des the saying goes? You are gaining another son?” Jackson asked and it made Jinki smile.

 

“It doesn’t chage the fact that I will miss you dearly.” Jinki replied and Jackson burried his face on Jinki’s chest.

 

“I will too.” Jackson muttered and Jinki tightened his  embrace and closed his eyes, he is truly happy for his son.

 

“You are special Jackson, and I am just happy that you are finally getting your happy ending.” Jinki said and let go of his son. “Remember that we will always be proud of you no matter what happens.” Jinki said and Jackson nodded before giving his father a last hug before the alpha left the room. 

 

Jackson again stared at the robe and grabbed the necklace on his neck then smiled, he’ll have his happy ending he’s sure of it.

 

Yugyeom was groaning as Hoseok corrected his posture and hold on the hilt. Hyungwon wasn’t very helpful because the omega ex-friend was now loyal to his soon to be mate more than his own Ahgasean blood brother.

 

“Hoseok hyung, can you please not torture my mate?” Bambam skirted along, taking a towel and wipngthe sweat off of Yugyeom’s forehead.

 

“I am just assuring that he is worthy to protect Prince Jackson and you. As your cousin, I put your safety into consideration.” Hoseok pointed out.

 

“brother?” Yugyeom asked, confusion pating his face.

 

“No, our fathers were friends and they entrusted their sons to eah other in case something happened. Hosoek hyung has been my protector, growing up as an omega is tough.” Bambam huffed.

 

“I’m sorry hyung, I should have concentrated more.” Yugyeom bowed and held the sword tightly earning him a chuckle from Hoseok.

 

“Don’t hold it that tight, you won’t be able to swing it efficiently.” Hoseok said and then turned to Bambam who skitted away towards Hyungwon who was sitting on the side.

 

The two omegas watched their mates before Bambam turned to Hyungwon. “I know that you two have been into this mating for a while already and I do wish you both well.” Bambam said and Hyungwon nodded .

 

‘Well I bid the same tidings to you. Yugyeom is such a big baby.” Hyungwon warned the younger.

 

“Isn’t hoseok hyung the same?” Bambam inquired and Hyungwon laughed.

 

“That is true.” Hyungwon said then eyed Bambam seriously. ‘wouldn’t it be nice in the future to have our children be mates as well?” Hyungwon asked and Bambam smiled at him.

 

“I love that idea, it’s like Changkyun and Youngjae!” Bambam chirped.

 

‘What about my son?” Kihyun joined them abruptly, guiding a ten month old Changkyun to walk.

 

“Just missing your cuteness.” Hyunwon said as Changkyun ran (wobbled) to him and  gurgled happily.

 

Hyungwon took the child as Kihyun assisted Hyunwoo in gearing up for training Yugyeom.

 

“why are you tuturing Yugyeom? He doesn’t deserve this!” Bambam whined as hyunwoo got into position.

 

‘We are training him Bambam, he’ll not fair much better when Joohoen tests him.” Hyunwoo replied and called out to Hoseok that he’s ready for a duel.

 

“It is true, Jooheon will show no mercy to anyone, especially now that he will be assigned as Jackson’s guard. Kihyun added and bambam further sighed.

 

“sseun! Joo! Hyuk!” changkyun chirped as he saw the monarchs approached and Minhyuk instantly reaching for the kid when Joohoen picked up the toddler.

 

Minhyuk pouted but Jooheon pointed to his tummy and Minhyuk understood, Myungsoo’s health comes first. Jackson laughed but was happy Jooheon was taking fatherhood seriously. Minhyuk smiled as he played with Chagnkyun who was drooling while trying to talk to them in his baby language.

 

The three retainers just looked at them in awe; this is a rare chance to see them as free without being stiff in the public’s eyes. Changkyun then wanted to walk and Jackson took the kid and held both hands as he led him across the room.

 

Jooheon took the time to observe Yugyeom’s training and had been amazed at the progress so far. Jooheon called Hyunwoo and told him that he’ll want to challenge Yugyeom later that week but Jackson souted in protest.

 

“If there is someone who will need to challenge his skills, then shouldn’t it be me?” Jackson argued and

Jooheon nodded, giving his cousin thumbs up.

 

Upon hearing the words of his future charge, Yugyeom paled and it allowed Hoseok to   penetrate his defense and rest his sword on the younger’s neck. “Never let your guard down.” Hoseok reminded the younger  as he withdrew the sword and Yugyeom bowed to apologize.

 

 “The prince’s life is what is important, you should always be reminded of that.” Hyunwoo added.

 

“Oh come on, don’t intimidate him!” Bambam whined and the rest chuckled at how he was acting.

 

“I really am sorry.” Yugyeom apologized again.

 

“Why don’t you two settle your issue so Yugyeom here can clear his mind and fully concentrate on his training?” Jackson suggested and both Bambam and Yugyeom flushed at the statement. “How cute you both are.” Jackson remarked and hauled Changkyun to enjoy more walks along the halls.

 

 “Well, you heard your charge.” Jooheon said and led Minhyuk back inside the palace for him to rest.

 

 

\----

Mark was nervous was an understatement because he was sweating buckets in the middle of winter. He was stressed the past 2 months and now that the New Year came and his wedding was only weeks  away, he was more than ready to pull out every strand of hair he has on his head.

 

“You don’t look so happy to see me.” Minhyuk laughed as he sauntered his way towards his brother.

 

“You’re early.” Mark remarked and the younger twin nudge his head towards his retainer and Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“You did challenge Jooheon with the dowry you gave to Bambam.” Minhyuk stated making Mark laugh.

 

“Really, did I?” Mark narrowed his eyes that made Minhyuk burst into laughter.

 

“your majesty.” Hoseok politely interjected and handed Minhyuk a box which the prince handed to his brother.

 

“As thank you gift for the cape.” Minhyuk said and pointed to the note written by Jackson.

 

Mark allowed his fingers to brush through the words written and a smile made his way into his lips unknowingly. Minhyuk scoffed and patted his brother’s shoulder as Hyungwon and Hoseok followed him towards his quarters. Mark opened the box gingerly and smiled even wider as he took out a coat that is as white as pure snow.

 

_EnEn,_

_Can I call you that?_

_I wish the New year bless you more._

_Yours,_

_Jia Er_

 

Mark was grinning, he looked stupid but he’ll let it pass as he savour the joy this little gift his mate had given him.

 

Minhyuk was checking the preparations when Mark ased for his help. The pregnant omega left the ballroom and followed his brother towards the weaponry wing. Mark had never told the purpose but Minhyuk had a vague idea on what’s to come. But he wasn’t prepared to see the glittering beauty of a bow and quiver loaded with arrows that was displayed next to the X-clan sword.

 

“Is this the weapon you wish to surrender?” Minhyuk asked and Mark nodded. “It is beautiful.” Minhyuk said with a smile as he traced his hand on the delicate bow, string taught and face lined with Peridot and Topaz while the quiver was made of pure gold inlaid with precious stones. The arrows were steel, heads sharp and strong while the tails were taken rom the ferocious Eagles of Ahgase, and it looked like a phoenix.

 

“It has come full circle now hasn’t it?” Mark asked and Minhyuk nodded, the Pheonix and Dragon are now united as two kingdoms had each a ruler under both signs.

 

“This is amazing Mark, you outdid all my expectations.” Minhyuk remarked and Mark shook his head.

 

“You haven’t seen the rest of what’s to come.” Mark grinned and Minhyuk just laughed at how his brother has truly changed for the better. “Aren’t you tired though, I’m sure Myungsoo would want to rest.” Mark gestured to the protruding belly of his pregnant twin who just shook his head.

 

“Myungsoo’s a quiet child, besides, aren’t we on a mission to impress the X-clan?” Minhyuk said and Mark grinned as they made their way back to the hustle and bustle of the wedding preparations.

 

\---

 

When Jackson arrived, he did not expect such sight of chaos in the palace. There were servants running errands to and fro the gates and he noticed carriages from kingdoms of Melody and Aroha. He quirked a bow at the carriages but smiled as Irene bowed to him and handed him a bouqet of simple lilies.

 

“Your majesty.” She bowed and Jackson patted her head.

 

“how have you been Irene?” Jackson asked and the kid smiled wide.

 

‘I am doing fine your majesty, but better now that you are to be our Prince’s consort.” Irene answered and it made Jackson smile.

 

“Really now?” Jackson asked and the kid nodded.

 

“I need to go help mother with the arrangements, it’s nice to see you again your highness.” Irene bowed then left to help out on the flowers.

 

Jackson smiled as he watched her retreating back before he continued his way towards the palace entrance. Once he step foot on the marble staircase, trumpets was sounded and the gaurds that lined the stairs bowed. Jackson was surprised but as he looked at Jinyoung and Jaebum bowing, he demanded an explanation.

 

“it was Prince Mark’s order.” Jinyoung explained. “Ah, the cape suits you.” He remarked and Jackson blushed as he ran his hands on the material.

 

“Do i?” Jackson asked and Jaebum nodded, assuring him that he did look absolutely perfect.

 

Mark was not expecting how handsome Jackson was when he entered the great hall, and his jaws dropped as the prince walked towards him, blue cape all but says regal and elegance. Jackson has to cough to get the prince’s attention and Mark was just mesmerized at how his mate seemed to be glowing.

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” Mark blurted out making Jackson to laugh at how love struck Mark was.

 

“And you look absolutely fabulous.” Jackson remarked and Mark grinned at how cheesy they sounded.

 

“And I would like to remind you that you both are going to be separated for a whole day tomorrow so I suggest to use today wisely.” Yunho announced and left with the Henry and Jinki while Jaejoong led Ryeowook and Jonghyun towards the kitchens.

 

Mark extended a hand and led Jackson past the frozen garden and towards the chapel by the hill where they will have their ceremony. It was quite the walk to get there but it was worth it as Jackson’s eyes widened at the sight of the chapel all adorned by flowers.

 

‘How did you get them? It’s in the middle of winter!” Jackson remarked and Mark told him of his adventure as they entered the chapel hand in hand and took in the beautiful sight of the ancient architecture, now adorned with blooms.

 

“And Prince Eunwoo, how is he?” Jackson asked, making Mark frown. “Don’t be jealous, I did give myself to you.” Jackson reminded him and Mark had a stupid grin on his face before he kissed Jackson, as they coincidentally stopped in front of the altar.

 

“I missed you.” Mark muttered as they parted and Jackson leaned in and kissed his alpha deeply.

 

“I missed you more.” Jackson uttered and they both smiled as they gaze into each other.

 

It was like time stood still as they both stare at each other, seeing their reflection on their mate’s eyes, and they mirror each other, full of love and longing that it made their heart clench tightly at the surge of emotions.

 

“I love you.” Mark uttered.

 

‘I love you more.” Jackson replied and they both ended up laughing at how sappy they are and perhaps their vows would be the same come their wedding day.

 

\---

 

Minhyuk was stunning in his robe despite being pregnant and Jackson was jealous. Minhyuk glared at him and deadpanned how ridiculous the thought was when Jackson was drop dead gorgeous in his white robe with Ruby and Sapphire in lays and a few topaz and peridot that formed a subtle pattern of flames.

 

Jooheon stood in front of his cousin and agreed, Jackson was stunning but he did not forget to compliment his mate who was all smiles as he pecked the mate’s lips.

 

“The ceremony will start in a few minutes, I’ll be walking ahead of you so Jooheon, I entrust him to you.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon raised a brow at his mate.

 

“I am best man, of course I will take care of my cousin.” Joohoen tsked and Minhyuk left them to attend to his twin brother joking that Mark may need a few shots before walking.

 

Minhyuk was face palming when he returned to his brother’s suite and found the alpha drinking a glass of liquor. “You are stupid, Jackson will not back out, for pete’s sake you two are legally mated!” Minhyuk exclaimed and Hyungwon was already giving him a glass of water just as jinyoung called them to stand by.

 

Mark looked at the retainer and demanded to hold Youngjae who held both cheeks of his godfather and sloppily kissed his nose. Mark laughed at the action and handed the kid back to Jinyoung and then turned to Minhyuk who checked his brother’s clothes a final time before they waked out of the suite.

 

Yunho was smiling at his son and with a nod, they started the procession.

 

The strings were played as Minhyuk walked first followed by Jaejoong and Yunho, and finally Mark bearing a simple crown that represents his status as an Ahgasean prince. Jooheon walked next followed by King Henry and Ryeowook followed by Jinki and Jonghyun.

 

And as the song changed and everyone rose to their feet, Jackson waked down the aisle holding a bouquet of sunflowers and a smile adorning his face. He wore a simple crown to indicate his noble status and his robes were as majestic as the famed X-clan dragon. Mark couldn’t help but shed tears as he made eye contact with Jackson.

 

“Who presents the omega?” The cardinal asked and Jinki spoke loudly.

 

“Lord Jinki of the Kingdom of X-clan and I present my son in behalf of King Henry. I surrender my dear child, Jackson Jia Er as the omega .” Jinki announced and Yunho took Jackson’s hand as Mark bowed to receive Jinki’s blessing.

 

As Mark stood, Yunho handed Jackson as a sign of acceptance of the omega and Mark’s hand trembled as he reached for his mate’s hand. Jackson smiled at him and they both faced the cardinal

 

“It is by the laws of this church to officiate a mating ceremony but it is also the legislation of the state to honor a contract. In line with this I would like to announce that the two presented here is of legal binding contract and are officially mates, but as law abiding citizens, they choose to still receive the blessings of the chuch.” The cardinal announced and there were shispers among the audience.

 

‘Don’t mind them.” Mark said and Jackson nodded.

 

The cardinal continued with the ceremony and called out to the omega to surrender to the alpha.  “as a sign of submission, the omega’s kingdom’s emblem shall be presented to his alpha.” The cardinal announced  and Jooheon walked towards his cousin to hand  him the X-clan emblem. Jackson then knelt in front of Mark and offered the emblem to his alpha.

 

“To protect the omega and to prove his loyalty to both kingdoms, the alpha must surrender his weapon.” The cardinal announced and Minhyuk walked up to Mark and handed him the bow and quiver. Mark held the bow and quiver with both hands and above the omega.

 

The cardinals blessed the mates and Minhyuk took the emblem while Jooheon took the bow and quiver. They then took out the rings and handed it to Mark and jackson before they went back to their seats. The Cardinals allowed them to exchange rings and with a final blessing, Mark was allowed to kiss Jackson’s lips.  Jackson then loosened his robe a little and revealed his pale neck and shoulder. There was already a visible scar from where Mark had marked him and the alpha was ecstatic that Jackson’s skin was already tainted by his mark.  Mark  licked his lips before planting a kiss on Jackson’s shoulder. He then sank his teeth in Jackson’s shoulder and the omega hissed. Mark did not need to bite hard for his sharp canines can draw blood at the slightest pressure but Jackson urged him nonetheless and the pain was absolutely welcomed byt the omega.

 

The crowd applauded and Jackson fixed his robes before turning to the crowd and bowing to everyone. Mark then led him towards Jinki and Jonghyun, the newly mated couple then bowed to show their respect before doing the same to Henry , Ryeowook, Yunho and Jaejoong.

 

But then they were called back and was instructed to kneel. Jackson was clueless but Mark just grinned at him just as two council members brought out a pair of matching crowns.

 

“As tradition of the Kingdom of Ahgase, the mating of the prince in line to the throne signifies the solidification of his status as the legitimate heir. And with such pleasure we shall commence with the coronation of our Prince.” The cardinal announced and Jackson was gaping at Markwho was smiling wide as he held Jackson’s hand.

 

“Who presents the heir?” The Cardinal asked and Yunho stepped up to kneel.

 

“It is I, Yun Hao, Current King of the Kingdom of Ahgase, presents Yi En as the 93rd alpha and legitimate heir to the crown.” Yunho spoke and the raised to his feet. “And with his mate, Jia Er of  X-clan, I bid the council and cardinals to bless the couple and to grant them the position.” Yunho fnished and the cardinal took the crown inlaid heavily with Topaz and Peridot and turned to Mark. He raised the crown above his head and announced the crowning of the prince.

 

Yunho and removed the crown Mark was wearing and in turn, the cardinal placed the new one and signaled for Mark to rise. The Cardinal then took the other crown and raised it above Jackson’s head and instructed Mark to remove the crown his mate was wearing before he placed the similar crown on Jackson.

 

They both stood and the crowd applauded for their Crowned prince and his consort.

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I can end it here If I wanted to, but I do want to write an epilogue with the princes having kids and stuff
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this part ending did not disappoint you, I promised a fluffy ending and well, I tried my best.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I want to thank everyone who supported this series and hopefully, you enjoyed the angst and fluff until the end.  


	14. is it the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you for staying with me for the rest of this story. I never expected so much support for this story so I do want to give all my gratitude who tuned in to this story. Let's all give them happy endings okay?

It was blissful, it was like a dream that both Mark and Jackson wouldn't want to wake up from.

 

“Mark, a word?” Yunho called and Mark let Jackson's hand go and went to his father while Jooheon and Minhyuk took the opportunity to talk to him. 

 

Both Jooheon and Minhyuk were smiling wide as he approached Jackson and both were beaming proudly to the newly crowned prince consort. Minhyuk hugged the omega as best as he could with his 6 month tummy already protruding well. Jooheon hugged him tightly and sighed as he released the cousin . 

 

“Do you think I'll do well?” Jackson asked and Minhyuk nodded at him.

 

“You have the training, and besides, you are to support Mark and not make decisions perse so no pressure” Minhyuk replied and that only made jackson bit his lip in anxiety.

 

'Hey, it is okay, you just need to be there for Mark as best as you can.” Jooheon assured his cousin who sighed even more.

 

“I will try my best.” Jackson replied.

 

“I'm sure you'll do well.” Minhyuk assured him.

 

“Hey, why not start by being honest huh?” Jooheon winked and Minhyuk tilted his head in confusion at his husband's words but Jooheon whisked him away as Mark approached Jackson. Jooheon waved and winked at Jackson before they left the newly crowned prince and his consort talk privately.

 

'Did I miss something important?” Mark asked as he kissed Jackson's cheek.

 

“well, not entirely. But I want to be honest with you Mark.” Jackson said and held both of Mark's hand and looked into his eyes.

 

'You're not breaking up with me are you?” Mark asked nervously but Jackson just smiled at him fondly.

 

“I will not, why would I?” Jackson said and Mark just grinned. “I hoe you won't freak out Mark.” Jackson said as he rubbed his thumb around his alpha's hand. “I fainted earlier.” Jackson said and Mark's eyes widened and tightened his grip on Jackson's hand. “Don't overreact, I got checked by the physician and well,” Jackson paused and smiled at Mark. “I'm pregnant.” Jackson finished and Mark took a few seconds for the words to sink in.

 

“You're... Pregnant?” Mark asked to clarify and Jackson nodded once. “You're pregnant!” Mark shouted in delight and hugged Jackson who was giggling happily while his alpha was gaping and trying so hard to contain the emotions he was experiencing right now. 

 

“And Kihyun hyung already gave him a name.” Jackson said and right on cue, Kihyun came to collect them to meet their guests.

 

“Hyunseong.” Kihyun said to Mark who nodded. “Now if you may, your guests are waiting. “ Kihyun said as he led them out of the room and Jinyoung quickly placing a cape on Mark to indicate his position then check the crown on his head.

 

Bambam also placed a cape on Jackson and beamed at him. Jackson nodded with the unspoken question and the retainer squealed before grooming his face to appropriate emotion.

 

Mark bowed as they were greeted with applause and as typical of wedding receptions, they are expected to make a speech and Mark addressed the crowd with a wide smile.

 

“I am deeply gratified that you could all make it despite the weather.” Mark started and then laughed a bit. “Speeches are not my thing but I would really like to just thank everyone for celebrating this day with us.” Mark said and held Jackson's  hand. “I am not even sure how I deserved such a mate but I am really gratified.” Mark continued. “And we were legally mated before this and I do want to bring out the reason why, I did make a huge mistake that I thought I lost Jackson.” Mark's voice cracked and Jackson leaned in closer and run his hand along Mark's hand in comfort. “I really am sorry for what I did to you Jackson, but I am really happy that you still accepted me as your alpha.” Mark said and Jackson quickly pecked his cheek in assurance.

 

 

“And I am really _really_ excited and happy to share something really important to everyone.” Mark gazed into Jackson and smiled widely at his mate. 'We are expecting a child soon.” Mark finished and the guests erupted in cheers and applause. Jaejoong immediately ran to Jackson and embraced him tightly, he was so happy to learn that his son-in-law is already expecting. 

 

The celebration commenced soon after, with guests served with dinner and music played to serenade them. Mark and Jackson took a seat on a table with Jooheon and Minhyuk as well as Junhui and Wonwoo whom Mark introduced to them.

 

“You are really charming Prince Jackson.” Junhui remarked and Jackson blushed while Wonwoo clicked his tongue beside his mate. “Stop being insecure or jealous Wonwoo.” Junhui said and Wonwoo just glared at him.

 

It was an awkward silence until jackson laughed loudly, earning surprised stares from the rest. “I'm sorry but why would you be jealous, have you seen yourself in the mirror Prince Wonwoo?” Jackson asked and Wonwoo was silent. “Exactly, that's how you look Prince Wonwoo? Breathtakingly beautiful.” Jackson said then turned to Mark. “Besides, I almost died making Mark love me back, why would I let that go?”  Jackson asked and then Mark smiled and kissed him briefly.

 

'Oh my gosh, you two are gross!” Jooheon remarked, taking his wine and drinking it.

 

“Don't be stupid Jooheon, I am sure you love seeing them in love.” Minyuk said and Jooheon unexpectedly kissed him.

 

“I love seeing you more though.” Jooheon said and Minhyu laughed but kissed him on the lips.

 

Junhui laughed at the royals and turned to Wonwoo who was grinning, he felt relaxed now. “We need to talk later.” Junhui said and Wonwoo nodded.

 

Dinner was delicious and everyone enjoyed them. The party went into full swing as the guests danced and sang all night. Wonwoo was dragged into a library by both Jackson and Minhyuk but he was expecting it even. Wonwoo was served tea and Minhyuk his share of hot chocolate because Myungsoo was craving it and Jackson munching on cinnamon buns because apparently Hyunseong was craving for it as well.

 

“You both are pregnant.” Wonwoo sighed and both nodded.

 

“And you're not, why?” Jackson asked and Wonwoo paled.

 

“Is it because you are insecure?” Minhyuk asked and Wonwoo paled even more.

 

“You are.” Jackson teased and Wonwoo glared at him.

 

“Oh why?” Minhyuk asked, sipping the hot chocolate.

 

“It's just, have you seen Junhui?” Wonwoo asked and the two other omegas nodded. “I don't deserve him.” Wonwoo blurted out.

 

“You deserve him,” Jackson argued. “We all deserve our mates and I am pretty sure Prince Junhui sees  you worthy. He chose you.” Jackson added.

 

“Ah, is it because of your status?” Minhyuk asked and Wonwoo nodded. 

 

'I am a lowly son of a scholar.” Wonwoo revealed.

 

“And I am used to be trained as an alpha until I presented as an omega.” Jackson replied.

 

“But wasn't that what made Prince Junhui love you? You were not blinded by his status, nor his looks.” Minhyuk pointed out and Wonwoo looked at them with gaping mouth.  

 

“You think so?” Wonwoo asked and both omegas nodded. “Maybe I am just scared that I won’t live up to what others think a consort for the crowned prince should be.” Wonwoo confessed and both Jackson and Minhyuk gave him supportive smiles.

 

“Everyone has their opinions but what matters most is what your alpha thinks of you. And you can only return the favor by being beside him and supporting him with whatever his decision is.” Jackson said and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“I’m sure Prince Junhui would want to have children too. And Empress Heechul too I assume.” Minhyuk stated and Wonwoo sighed.

 

“Does it hurt?” Wonwoo asked and both omegas laughed at him. 

 

“I am sure your alpha will adjust to you to make it pleasurable.” Minhyuk said and Wonwoo choked on his spit making Jackson laugh hysterically.

 

“Trust in your alpha okay?” Jackson said and Wonwoo nodded as they moved into other topics like trade routes and politics.

 

“Oh there you are.” Junhui announced as he found Wonwoo lounging on a sofa in the library, too engrossed to discussions about state matters. “Aren’t you tired?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo looked at his alpha and smiled widely. 

 

“I was about to get you.” Wonwoo said then excused himself and bowed to the two princes. Jackson and Minhyuk waved at them and the two left them with smiles on their faces.

 

“If there is announcement of pregnancy in the next four months, wouldn’t be that nice?” Minhyuk asked and Jackson laughed but agreed.

 

“Minhyukkie hyung.” Jooheon called and Minhyuk stood slowly and walked to his alpha. He smiled at him and waved at Jackson who stretched his arms just in time before Mark fetched him.

 

“Had a good talk?” Mar asked and Jackson nodded.

 

“Prince Wonwoo’s rather cute, his insecurities are not that bad though.” Jackson informed his mate who laughed.

 

“I guess they both have insecurities, Prince Junhui did blabber a lot about how he doesn’t deserve the smartest and prettiest omega in his kingdom.” Mark said and they both giggled at how mated couples do have the tendency to be insecure.

 

Mark then paused and looked at Jackson in the eyes. “Promise me, Jackson, Promise me that you won’t hide anything from me.” Mark asked with straight eyes and serious voice.

 

“Gaga.” Replied and Mark blinked fast. “It’s my pet name. My Chinese name in our dialect is Ka yee.” Jackson said and Mark’s lips turned into a wide smile. 

 

“Gaga, my Gaga.” Mark repeated and Jackson nodded. “Call me Enen then.” Mark suggested and Jackson smiled.

 

“Enen.” Mark loved how his name sounded off from Jackson’s lips and he pulled him into a kiss. 

 

“I love you Gaga.” Mark said and Jackson smiled and responded with a kiss and an _I love you too_.

 

 

 

\------

 

 

** Epilogue  **

 

“Prince Hyunseong, come quickly!” Youngjae said and the prince walked towards the friend with a pout. 

 

“I am sleepy Youngjae hyung!” Hyunseong replied and the 13 year old just messed up the prince’s hair. “hyung!!” Hyunseong whined, the 12 year old prince was not pleased with it. 

 

 

“Prince Vernon please don’t be so energetic! Why can’t you be like Prince Minwoo?”  Ten year old Minghao, son of Bambam and Yugyeom ran after the nine year old prince who was running down the hall and ignoring his retainer. 

 

“Catch me Minghao hyung!” Prince Vernon ran fast but the ten year old wasn’t going to give up and he wasn’t trained hard by Mark himself to give in to the energetic little prince.

“Oh, when I get my hands on you, I’ll make sure you won’t even get to swim in the beach. Mark my words Vernon!!!!!” Minghao shouted but laughed as he chased the prince. 

 

Meanwhile Mark was overseeing the servants load up luggages on the trunk for their annual summer trip to X-clan’s Dragon island for their vacation when he saw his only potential omega son, Minwoo, walk towards him. Mark smiled at his little boy and picked up the 9 year old like he was still a baby.

 

“Appa, please let me down.” Minwoo pouted and Mark can sense that there is something bothering him.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong Minwoo.” Mark said and Minwoo nodded so mark put him down.

 

“It’s.. am I useless?” Minwoo asked and Mark frowned as his son continued to speak. “Some kids at school told me that you’ll send me ffar far away when I am old enough to mate becase omegas are nothing but baby makers.” Minwoo said with sad eyes and Mark’s heart was aching to see his son, or any omega being called baby makers and useless because of their status. 

 

“Listen Minwoo, I will tell you a secret when we get to the island so promise me, promise me you won’t worry about it okay?” Mark said and Minwoo nodded just in time for Jackson to appear with a sleepy Hyunseong, A bouncy Vernon, a smiling Youngjae, a tired Minghao and the ever strict Jinyoung and Jaebum and the easy go lucky Bambam and Yugyeom.

 

“Can someone call the minister of Education? I need to have a brief word before we leave.” Mark asked and Jackson raised a brow. 

 

Jackson asked Jinyoung to allow the kids to board the carriage while he turned to Mark with a frown. “Spill it Mark, why call for the minister of education?” Jackson asked.

 

“Someone bullied Minwoo.” Mark said and Jackson was still not letting Mark slip so easily. “I am not going to do anything harsh Gaga, I am merely going to point out to refine Values education and teach kids that omegas are equal to alphas in many ways and they don’t need to discriminate and call out names.” Mark said and Jackson smiled at how Mark has matured over time.

 

“I am proud of you for turning into a better alpha, You would make such a good king in a few years.” Jackson said and then kissed his mate and turned to join the kids in the carriage. 

 

Mark talked to the minister briefly and left for the carriage, with the minister promising that he’ll do whatever it takes to enforse proper values education to children of Ahgase.

 

The travel to X-clan went smoothly and by the time they arrived, Changkyun and Mingyu were already waiting with their parents. Minghao quickly ran to Mingyu and the taller was laughing as he hugged the missed friend and truth be told, his future mate while Changkyun shyly approached Youngjae and handed him a single rose. Hyunwoo coughed and Youngjae immediately bowed at him while Changkyun did bow at Jaebum and Jinyoung who approached them.

 

“It won’t take long, I hope you’ve prepared some hefty dowry.” Jaebum teased and Hyunwoo just laughed. 

 

“Don’t even challenge Kihyun, Jaebum.” Hyunwoo said and both alphas laughed. 

 

“I don’t see Bora.” Jinyoung pointed out.

 

“She’s inside playing with Soyou.” Kihyun replied.

 

The royal family was ushered inside the palace where Minhyuk and Jooheon were already waiting for them, but four new faces joined the newly appointed King of X-clan.

 

“Mark, Jackson. I am sure you haven’t forgotten Prince Junhui and Prince Wonwoo.” Jooheon introduced the two royals then turned to the other pair. “His Royal Highness Prince Jeonghan and his mate, General Seungcheol.” Jooheon introduced them and Mark and Jackson shook hands with them.

 

Mark would have wanted to introduce his family formally but a loud voice boomed from across the hall and a speeding train named Soonyoung, a nine year old prince,  crashed into Hyunseong’s arm followed by a smaller child whose face was red while trying to hold out his smile.  “Hyunseong hyung! You came you came!” Soonyoung was excited. “This is fairy.” Soonyoung introduced the kid who glared at the prince.

 

 

“I am Jihoon.” The fairy boy corrected. 

 

‘Same thing.” Soonyoung responded and Mark looked at Jooheon and Minhyuk who just shrugged their shoulders. 

 

  
”We though it would be nice to spend summer at an island, we never though our son would find a potential mate.” Jeonghan laughed then turned to his 6 year old who was being held by an eigh year old retainer-in-training.

 

“It’ll be an interesting summer.” Mark laughed and led his family to their quarters to rest.

 

\--- 

 

Minwoo was sitting on the sand far from where his brothers are playing in the water with Jackson. Mark sat next to his son and took the child and lay him on his lap. “Minwoo-yah, whyare you not enjoying yourself?” Mark asked the prince who sighed.

 

 

‘Are you going to throw me away when I present as an omega?” Minwoo asked and Mark shook his head.

 

“you know, when I was younger, I thought that being an alpha was everything that mattered.” Mark said and kissed his son’s chubby little cheeks. “It’s not really the ase Minwoo.” Mark said and pointed to the people playing in the water. 

 

 

“Your uncle Minhyuk is an omega, but he was trained as an alpha, he was strong and he didn’t let his status affect him.” Minwoo nodded. “And your father, Jackson.” Mark said and both looked at the omega splashing water on his two children, his eldest hyunsoeng and Minwoo’s twin brother Vernon. “He is the strongest omega I know, even stronger than I am.” Mark said and Minwoo’s brows furrowed.

 

“How can an omega be stronger than an alpha?” Minwoo asked innocently.

 

“You know Minwoo, there are a lot of things that the books won’t tell you no matter how much you read.” Mark said with a smile. “An omega actually controls the alpha, they are our krypnotnite, and omegas are precious as diamonds.” Mark continued. “but being an omega doesn’t mean you just have to be submissive to your alpha.” Mark paused and looked at Minwoo in the eye. “Being the perfect omega is being who you are no matter what people say about you. It’s about holding your ground and making decision that will benefit the majority more than yourself, it’s about sacrifing your own life for the people you love. Being the perfect omega maybe a myth but Minwoo, it exists, and your father is that perfect omega, maybe not to everyone but for his mate, for me, he is.” Mark said and then kissed Minwoo’s forehead. “One day, when you present as an omega, you’ll find a mate that will see you as his perfact omega and will love you like how I love your father.” Mark finished and Minwoo smiled wide and nodded.

 

“Appa, until I find my mate, can you be my perfect alpha?” Minwoo asked and Mark laughed.

 

“Maybe we need to ask your father if he can share?” Mark hummed and Minwoo started running towards his father.

 

But the sand was uneven and Minwoo tripped on a stone and fell on his knees. Mark was about to help him up when he noticed Donghyun, Junhui and Wonwoo’s eldest son, approach Minwo and helped him up. They introduced themselves and the older decided to accompany the younger towards the water where his siblings were playing.

 

“Ah, I think I may need to pepare a dowry this early.” Junhui chuckled as he approached Mark. Mark looked at the prince and laughed.

 

  
”I won’t accept a penny less.” Mark replied and extended a hand which Junhui gladly shook.

 

“I’s a beautifull day, are we going to allow just our mates and children to enjoy it?” Junhui asked and Mark grinned as he took off his cotton shirt and went running towards the water.

 

“Oh, look who got the hottest body!” Jackson cat called and his brood was cheering for Mark.

 

“Nah-ah, Junnie has a better body!” Wonwoo cat called, playing with his younger son Renjun near the shore as the for year old was too small to actually swim in deeper waters.

 

‘My Cheollie has a buff body!” Jeonghan said while licking his lips and Wonwoo threw a towel to his brother-in-law.

 

“Please, aren’t Jihoon and Chan enough?” Wonwoo asked and then pointed out to Minhyuk.

 

“Minhyuk and Jooheon has five children.” Jeonghan emphasized and Minhyuk grinned while taking their youngest Soyou to dip her toes on the old water.

 

“Twins ran in the family.” Minhyuk informed them. “Hey, you should really think of getting another child though because I am pretty sure there would be none left in your care.” Mark gestured to Jihoon building sand castles with Soonyoung and Chan being chased by Vernon.

 

“Well, that can be arranged.” Jeonghan said and ran to Seungcheol and pulled him awy from the guards.

 

“Thank you for being discreet.” Wonwoo mumbled but was surprised when he was hit by water.

 

“Come on Wonwoo, join us.” Junhui remarked and Wonwoo smirked and grabbed Renjun who laughed as they reached the water and the family played happily.

 

Mark ran up to Jackson and wrapped his arms on the omega’s waist and tried to submerge him into the water but Jackson fidgeted and the two ooked like they were doing a water wrestling. 

 

Hyunseong and Vernon eventually charged at their fathers and both Mark and Jackson were caught off guard that they toppled over and ended up wet.

 

“Minwoo join us!!” Hyunseong shouted and Minwoo gladly ran to his siblings and splashed water unto their parents. 

 

“Donghyun hyung help!!” Minwoo shrieked when Jackson pulled the kid towards him and Donghyun looked at his father for approval before running to save the kid from his parents.

 

\------ 

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Birhtday Mark Tuan!! So as my birthday gift, yes I ended this story today ^^
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my angst. I am not sure if the ending was okay given that the story had a lot of angst in the beginning. Maybe I may have lost touched with the story half way but still thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> I never really expected this scale of appreciation but really, I am grateful to everyone who had been with me until I finish this story.
> 
> And for curious minds, here are the kids:
> 
> Mark x Jackson: Hyunseong (A), [twins] Minwoo (O) and Vernon(A)  
> Jooheon x Minhyuk: Myungsoo (O), Jeongmin (A), [twins] Soonyoung (A) and Wooshin (A), Soyou (B)  
> Junhui x Wonwoo: Donghyun (A), Renjun (o)  
> Seungcheol x jeonghan: Jihoon (O), Chan (O)  
> Jaebum x Jinyoung: Youngjae (O)  
> Hyunwoo x Kihyun: Changkyun (A), Bora (B)  
> Yugyeom x Bambam: Minghao (A)  
> Hoseok x Hyungwon: [Twins] Mingyu (O), Seokmin (A)
> 
>  
> 
> Again thank you so so much ^^   
> This has been Jhengchie officially closing BTPO.


End file.
